


Undertale but they are playing Video Games

by AGiantNerd



Series: Undertale fics I actually enjoy making! [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Deltarune (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Sans you fucked my mom.", After 50 years he joined the fic, All killers are random generated, Alphys is a simp for Undyne, Asgore keeps getting killed first, Asriel is now alive, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone is very fucking stupid, F/F, Frisk is great at ACTing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I spelt seams name wrong the entire time I am sorry, Jevil is a noob, Jevil plays chaoticly, KFC Gang, Mettaton is a toxic gamer, Mettaton is mentioned - Freeform, Obligatory AU Sans chapter on Page 10, Obligatory Skeleton Chapter on Page 8, SOUL GANG, Same with Chara, Sans and Pap are a great duo, Sans has trust issues, Sans is salty from first round, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Triangle of Trust, WORLD BUILDING IS MY PASSION, cake!, rejoice my children, though what were we all expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: I have seen comics and animations but NO ONE WROTE A FIC SO I AM HERE FIRST.Old name: Undertale but they are playing Among UsTHEY ARE NOW PLAYING OTHER GAMES!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale fics I actually enjoy making! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045959
Comments: 207
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shithole enjoy your stay.

“Alright. Ground rules for the game. One: We can’t say who the imposter is, even if they are getting away with it. Two: There will be two imposters. Three: No yelling when you die. That way we don’t know if your dead or not. Three, no saying ‘you can’t do that! We are both imposters!’ ruins the fun. I taught most of you how to play so let’s get started.” Sans states as everyone in the living room of Sans and Paps house settle down.

“Alright, what color are you all? I’m purple!” Frisk states.

“Cyan,” Sans stated.

“White.” Toriel smiled.

“Blue,” Undyne smirked.

“ORANGE!” Pap announced happily.

“Y-yellow!” Alphys stuttered.

“Red.” Asgore gave a sheepish smile.

“Green.” Flowey groaned.

“Alright! Ready?” Sans asked, his finger hovering over the start button.

“Yep!” Everyone agreed and thus the game began.

[IMPOSTERS: Frisk and Undyne]

~In game~ (Note: They aren’t talking to each other IRL, it is just how the convos would go if they were in the game!)

Sans was standing alone in Navigation, setting up the Chart Course, and had Frisk come up behind him. Instead of killing him, however, Frisk went to the top counsel and acted like they were doing a task.

Sans proceeded to deem Frisk trustworthy as Undyne had the misfortune of venting into the room. Frisk and Sans both made a break for the emergency room and Sans smashed his hand on the button.

*EMERGENCY MEETING*

Everyone was immediately summoned into the cafeteria.

“What happened?” Toriel asked looking towards Sans.

“One of the imposters is Undyne! I saw her vent!” he pointed at her.

“What? No! You vented you, idiot!” Undyne hissed.

“Actually, what Sans said is true! I saw her vent as well!” Frisk helped Sans out.

Undyne felt her heart stopped as she realized that her fellow imposter was ratting her out. She had lost any chance of winning the battle.

That was until “A-actually! Undyne was with me in electrical!” Alphys came in clutch, flashing Undyne a supporting grin.

Undyne felt her heart flutter, her girlfriend was amazing.

“Should we skip vote? I feel we have too much clashing evidence.” Asgore suggested. Everyone let out a sigh and reluctantly agreed.

[Later]

Sans and Frisk decided to stick together as they both made sure to avoid Undyne who was staying with Alphys.

Frisk knew the match would go nowhere if no one was killed so as they walked by electrical with Sans they notice how there were two teammates in there. Papyrus and Toriel.

Frisk would feel bad if they pin blame on Paps and knew Sans would defend him with his life. So they decided to kill Paps as a Mercy Kill. Sans and Frisk entered the reactor so Sans could do his task as Frisk whipped out their sabotage map and proceeded to take out the lights.

They made a mad dash to electrical just in time to see both Papyrus and Toriel fixing the lights. 

Perfect.

Frisk stabbed Paps in the back with Toriel not noticing because she was fixing the lights still and ran back to Sans who just finished his task.

The lights came on and-

*BODY REPORTED*

“Where is Papyrus?” Sans asked looking around the table to find his brother.

“Found dead in Electrical,” Toriel stated with a frown.

Sans’s heart fell as his brother’s ghost angrily stared down Frisk who felt their sins crawling down their back.

“I remember when I and Sans walked by you were in there with him,” Frisk stated. It pained them to do this but they must win.

Sans’s eyes lit up as he remembered the scene as well.

“I could be wrong though. Someone could have vented in there while the lights are out but Mom is kinda sus.” Frisk waved their hands nervously in the air, they wanted to make sure that if Toriel was voted out that they weren’t immediately suspicious.

“Well, I and Alphys were together the whole time. It can’t be us.” Undyne grinned as Alphys gave a thumbs up.

“Well, the same goes for me and Sans. Right, Sans?” Frisk turned towards their Albi who nodded. 

“If it matters I saw Asgore walking away from the room~” Flowey supplied.

An audible gasp rang out across the room. Asgore was now on the suspect list with Toriel.

“W- What? I was in Admin doing the card swipe!” Asgore yelled.

“Oh really? I doubt that!” Flowey hissed.

“It has to be Asgore! He must have tried to pin it on Toriel!” Undyne shouted.

“WH- NO!” Asgore yelled but it was too late. He was voted out of the ship.

= Asgore was not the imposter. Two imposters remaining. =

Sans didn’t leave the cafe and Frisk knew why. He was planning to vote Toriel out as the next possible suspect. This was going well until-

*BODY REPORTED*

“JESUS WHO JUST DIED?” Undyne slammed her hands on the table.

“Seeing how Flowey is not with us, I guess he passed on,” Toriel stated.

“Y-yep! I found him in Navi-”

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ALPHYS!” Frisk yelled before pointing towards Undyne “WEREN’T YOU WITH ALPH? HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW WHO WAS MURDERED?” Frisk accused with a grin.

Gasps rang out across the room.

“You also protected Undyne at the start of the round when we saw her vent! How do we know that your both not imposters?” Sans backed up Frisk. 

“....Fuck….” Undyne muttered as everyone minus Alphys voted her out.

= Undyne was an imposter. One imposter remaining. =

Seeing how Undyne was one of the imposters it only made sense that everyone waited around the button, waiting to call another meeting to call out Alphys.

(Ghost chat.)

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I WAS SO CLOSE-” Undyne yelled into the void.

“Undyne can you tell us who the imposter is? Papyrus refuses to say who killed them.” Asgore pointed to the skeleton who looked utterly betrayed.

“THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ALL FELL FOR THEIR LIES SO I REFUSE TO GIVE AWAY WHO THEY ARE SO YOU FEEL UTTERLY BETRAYED!” Pap let out a huff before turning away.

Undyne shrugged, “I will respect Paps wishes to not rat out my, “teammate.”” she air quoted before sitting on the floor.

Meanwhile, Flowey was giving her a death glare, “Next round if I am imposter, I am coming for your ass.” he hissed at the fish but she didn’t care.

*EMERGENCY MEETING*

“IT HAS TO BE ALPHYS! SHE WAS PROTECTING UNDYNE!” Frisk yelled as it was an immediate vote for everyone.

“Alright, since I know I am d-done for. Y'all should know that I ain’t one of the imposters. I am just a big simp.”

= Alphys was not the imposter. One imposter remains. =

Toriel, San, and Frisk stayed near the button. All three knew what was going to happen. Toriel was going to get voted out next. However, little does Sans know, this will be their downfall.

(Ghost Chat.)

“H-hey everyone!” Alphys waved towards the group of ghosts. 

“HELLO ALPHYS.” Paps greeted back.

“Thanks for saving me, the first-round babe.” Undyne ran and hugged Alphys who smiled back in return.

“N-no problem.” Alphys happily chirped.

“SIMP!” Flowey yelled at the couple.

“HEY! WE SHOULD PLACE BETS ON WHO THE IMPOSTER IS!” Papyrus suggested.

“Well, I personally think it is the smiley trashbag. I think he wouldn’t mind stabbing his brother to win.” Flowey threw in.

“As much as it pains me to say, I think Toriel is the one who did it. She was the closet to Papyrus’s body.” Asgore stated.

“I-i think that it could be Toriel as well.” Alphys nodded.

It was at this moment that Papyrus and Undyne both knew Frisk was an amazing actor.

*EMERGENCY MEETING*

“As much as it pains me to this Tori, you need to be voted off.” Sans sighed as he voted for her.

Frisk voted for her as well and thus she was sent out to the endless darkness of space.

= Toriel was not the imposter. Imposters win! =

~Out game~ 

Frisk cheered and pumped their fist into the air at their victory screen as everyone but Undyne and Papyrus sat down in shock.

“GOOD GAME FRISK!”

“Yeah nice one Frisk, you fooled everyone!”

“Frisk was the imposter!?! What!?!”

“But you were with me the whole time! Unless Undyne was the one who killed Paps…”

“No, that was me! I turned the lights off and made a mad dash to electrical to stab him. Then I ran back before the lights could turn on so Toriel couldn’t see me! Thanks for defending me the whole time Sans.” Frisk chuckled.

“OH, YOU LITTLE SHIT-”


	2. wow I wrote another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is way shorter than the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate how short this is but I am actually gaining ideas for this shitty fic so enjoy this mini-chapter

“Alright, so are we all emotionally prepared to start another round?” Sans asked as everyone once again sat around the skeleton bros living room.

“YEP!”

“Ready as I'll ever be…”

“Hell yeah!”

“Ready!”

“Yep!”

“I hope this round I won’t be voted out first…” Asgore sighed.

With that Sans had begun the round.

[Imposters: Papyrus and Sans]

~In Game~

Papyrus and Sans both knew that to win this that they both would need to team up and get revenge for what happened in the past round.

Frisk made their way into admin all alone. A perfect target for the two brothers. 

“Paps if you may.” Sans pointed to Frisk who realized what was happening and began aggressively swiping their card.

“I WILL.” Paps nodded as they went over and shoved Frisk to the ground. Before Frisk could call for help Frisk was shot.

“Nice.” Sans nodded as he and Paps left admin.

“We should head to the electrical. Maybe we could find Alphys and Undyne to double team-”

*BODY REPORTED*

Everyone teleported to the Cafeteria and thus began the discussion. If a ghost could be felt Papyrus would currently be writhing on the ground in pain as Frisk kicked him endlessly. 

“So where was it?” Sans began, looking at Asgore who reported the body.

“It was in Admin, I walked in to do the card swipe and-”

“Ten bucks it is a self-report!” Flowey called out, interrupting Asgore.

“I see that as a possibility as well.” Toriel chimed in as everyone began to talk to themselves.

“Why me?” Asgore asked Flowey who was giving off a devilish grin.

“Why not you?” Flowey asked back with a smirk.

“It is a possibility that it was Asgore. I was with Papyrus the whole time so it couldn’t have been me nor him.” Sans added in.

“I CAN ALSO VOUCH FOR THAT!” Papyrus added.

“W-Well it could be Flowey! He is probably trying to put the blame on me!” Asgore tried to defend himself.

“Wow. Someone is getting desperate~” Flowey sang as he continued to grin. “Listen, guys! If it isn’t him you can vote me out!”

At that point, it was voting time and Asgore was voted for by everyone.

= Asgore was not the imposter. 2 imposters remaining. =

Everyone proceeded to stare at Flowey.

“...I regret saying that,” Flowey muttered before everyone voted him out next.

= Flowey was not the imposter. 2 imposters remaining. =

~Ghost chat~

“Hello, Frisk! I see that we are both dead so may I ask you who the imposters are?” Asgore waved and sat down next to Frisk at one of the cafe tables.

“It is-”

“Hey! Wait till I am over there to continue speaking!” Flowey ran over as quickly as he could.

“Alright, you may speak now,” Flowey stated as they sat down as well.

“Papyrus is the one who killed me, Sans is his partner most likely.”

“Damn it! Knew it could have been a revenge kill!” Flowey hissed in the air.

~In Game~

Sans and Papyrus knew how to win instantly. Undyne and Alphys were together so they could easily do a double kill. 

Thus they did.

[IMPOSTERS WON]

“OH COME ON!” Undyne yelled as she stood up and faced the skeleton bros. “WHY US?”

“YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER!” Papyrus pointed out.

“Yeah if there are three crewmates and two imps and the crewmates are near each other it is very clear on who would win.” Sans started with a shrug.

“This round was way too short. We should invite more people to join.” Frisk suggested.

“Agreed, but who?” Toriel asked.

“I know someone who might like to join but Frisk would have to hack the universe to allow them to.” Sans shrugged again.

“I don’t mind doing that. I also can invite a dead person to join as well.” Frisk added.

“EXCUSE ME BUT FRISK CAN DO WHAT-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said the last piece of dialog is up to you.


	3. HELLO DEAD PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead People get hacked into the world to play Among Us as a pro gamer move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How in the absolute fuck is this popular? Whatever, have more you gremlins.

“Alright so I hacked the universe,” Frisk states as if that was a normal thing to do.

“And?” Sans asked, hoping that Frisk was able to successfully talk to him.

“He said yes! He even knew how to play already because he taught himself!” Frisk gave a thumbs up.

“Awesome! What about the dead person?” Sans tilted his head.

“Don’t worry, I got it covered.” Frisk took a phone that no one has seen before out of their pocket and placed it on the table.

Then out of complete nowhere, they whip out a hammer and smashed it into pieces. “Need to make it a ghost phone.” Frisk smiled.

“Uh, my child, how are we meant to communicate to the people you and Sans invited?” Toriel asked.

“They will have to use the chat to talk with us. They can already hear us just fine.” Frisk grinned.

Absolutely no one liked what that implied but dealt with the knowledge anyway.

“To the spirits in the room, the game code is MYGVNF.” Sans read out loud. Suddenly two players entered the game.

A limed-skinned character named ‘LiteralSatan’ and a black skin character named ‘Mr.Void’ both began to speak in chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: Sup people who ain’t dead.

Mr.Void: Do I count as being dead? I am just in an endless space right now.

LiteralSatan: Idk man I am only 12. I don’t do philosophy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can you say your names to properly introduce yourselves?” Toriel asked the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: Greetings, I am Chara, nice to see you again mom and dad!

Mr.Void: My name is W.D Gaster but you most likely won’t recognize that name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriel and Asgore almost dropped their phone reading Chara and Papyrus felt like he should know the name Gaster but doesn’t know why.

“I mean I don’t know why you two are shocked. I did say a dead person. Who were you expecting? Jesus?” Frisk raised a brow as Flowey laughed. 

“YOU BROUGHT CHARA FROM THE DEAD JUST TO PLAY A VIDEO GAME? FUCKIN MADLAD.” Flowey chuckled silently hoping that if they ever get imposter it would be with Chara.

“Aye, so we starting or nah? I added Visual Tasks on, by the way, to make the game harder.” Sans asked the room as Toriel and Asgore seemed to regain their composure.

“I’m fucking ready!” Undyne chimed up.

“I AM READY AS WELL!” Papyrus yelled.

“G-guess I am good to go!”

Frisk gave out a thumbs-up as Toriel and Asgore nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: Ready captain.

Mr.Void: Let us begin. This round should be very, very, interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[IMPOSTERS: Sans and Flowey]

Flowey rolled his eyes. Not the partner he wanted but the one that would have to do.

~In Game~

Frisk went to Admin and finally was able to do a successful card swipe. They checked their tasks to see what they had to do next and were happy to see the Medbay scan is available. On the way there they were able to spot Asgore making their way in as well.

“Hey, Asgore! I got to do a scan in here so maybe we could work together?” Frisk offered. 

“Excellent! Maybe with you as an alibi, I won’t get immediately voted off!” Asgore smiled as they followed Frisk into Medbay. 

Frisk got on the scanner and began to quietly do their task as suddenly the lights powered off.

“Well, that isn’t good…” Asgore muttered as suddenly the vent could be heard behind him. 

“NOT GOOD. NOT GOOD.” Asgore began to yell as Frisk got off the scan to run out of the room.

It was too late however as Asgore was stabbed from behind and the killer left through the vent again.

“NOOO ASGORE!” Frisk yelled out as they called the report.

*BODY REPORTED*

Everyone was suddenly teleported to the cafeteria where Frisk was slightly trembling for witnessing a murder right in front of them. 

“I didn’t see who did it because of the lights being off. I was in Medbay with Asgore doing a scan in front of him when the lights went out and the vent opened. If you think this is a self-report I didn’t finish the scan so I could do it in front of you.” Frisk gave out the information on what happened.

“Well it wasn’t me, I was with Toriel in Navigation.” Undyne supplied.

“Trashbag and I were in electrical about to fix the lights.” Flowey gave out his alibi.

“That is true I was in there with him.” Sans nodded. 

“M-me and Gaster were in shields when the power went down.” Alphys pointed to Gaster who gave a thumbs up.

“I WAS IN COMMUNICATIONS ALONE WHEN THE LIGHTS WENT DOWN,” Papyrus added.

“I was in the reactor room alone when the lights turned off.” Chara gave their alibi.

“I hate to say this but Chara your kinda sus,” Flowey smirked.

“What? How?” Chara slammed their fist on the table.

“Well, the reactor room is near security which has a vent that goes to electrical and medbay so you could have made the kill and vented away.” Flowey supplied causing everyone to mumble.

“Well, it could also be you or Sans because since the lights were off one of you or both of you could have gone kill Asgore.” Chara rebutted.

“I would rather die than work with shitsmile over there. If I was his teammate I would rat him out without hesitation.” Flowey added.

Suddenly an alarm started to beep simulating that voting time was almost over.

“Can two people follow me to medbay? I want to prove my innocents.” Frisk nervously twiddled their thumbs.

“I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU FRISK! IN FACT, WE SHOULD ALL GO!” Papyrus announced.

Everyone seemed to agree on that and so they skipped, except for Chara who voted Flowey and Flowey who voted Chara.

Everyone then proceeded to realize that the lights are still out. So they all made their way down to electrical and then spent an ungodly amount of minutes trying to do turn on the lights because Flowey found it hilarious to keep turning them off.

Though when they were about to finally leave electrical the doors randomly shut on them. “Oh wow, whoever shut the doors is a complete idiot-” Undyne didn’t get to finish her sentence as she was stabbed by Sans. 

The thing is that everyone was jumbled in one place so no one could tell who did the murder.

“OH NO! UNDYNE!” Papyrus shouted.

*BODY REPORTED*

“It wasn’t me! I still can do the scan to prove it!” Frisk began to violently wave their hands to symbolize their panic.

“I believe in Frisk. Though I will admit that Papyrus seems sorta ‘sus’ as you say.”

“WHAT? WHY ME?” Papyrus yelled.

“You could have been baiting us to electrical for the kill. Heck, even if we went to Medbay and watched Frisk scan you could kill someone in the darkness!” Toriel pointed out.

“WOWIE! I EVEN FEEL CONVINCED I AM THE IMPOSTER, EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT!” Papyrus laughed.

“I still think it was Flowey who murdered Asgore last round.” Chara supplied with a shrug.

“I told you I was with Sans!” Flowey hissed.

“Well, what if you and Sans were working together? And don’t serve me the ‘we hate each other so no’ shit. You would work with anyone if it involved murder.” Chara pointed their finger to the flower.

“Or I could not have seen him vent. He was up in there longer than me. I mean, it would not be the first time I was manipulated into being an alibi.” Sans gave a death glare to Frisk who raised their hands in innocence.

“So the most suspect is Flowey and Papyrus. Very, very, interesting.” Gaster muttered before placing his vote to Flowey.

Chara also voted Flowey along with Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans.

Alphys and Toriel on the other hand voted for Papyrus. 

“I HATE ALL OF YOU!” Flowey yelled as he was ejected into the void of space.

= Flowey was An Imposter. One Imposter remains. =

Everyone then made their way to Medbay and finally were able to watch Frisk do their scan, proving them fully as innocent.

[Later]

Frisk was in the middle of doing wires when the next body discovery came.

*BODY DISCOVERED*

“WHOEVER IT WAS JUST VENTED IN FRONT OF ME! THOUGH IT WAS QUICK SO I COULDN’T CATCH THEIR COLOR. I DO REMEMBER IT BEING ON THE BRIGHT SIDE.” Papyrus laid down the info.

“Alphys body was the one reported. So that leaves Paps, Sans, and Toriel. Papyrus doesn’t seem to be the type to self-report and Toriel had a chance to kill me in Admin.” Gaster relaid the info to everyone.

“KNEW SANS WAS FLOWEYS PARTNER!” Chara did a mini victory dance.

“Well shit, I was got, congrats.” Sans shrugged as everyone voted him.

= Sans was An Imposter. Crewmates win! =

“We did it!” Frisk yelled into the air as the chat in Among Us began to fill with Chara's victory cries.

“Why is it always me first?” Asgore asked the god of the universe, not knowing that they just like to torture him as a running gag.

“Better luck next time Asgore!” Undyne patted him on the back.

“Hey Frisk, do you think you can bring Chara and Gaster in the room with us?” Sans asked.

“That would require a few days of hardcore hacking but yes I might be able to pull that off.” Frisk shrugged.

“So is this gonna be a thing now? You hacking the world to bring random people into our shitty gaming sessions?” Undyne tilted her head.

“Sure I don’t mind.” Frisk shrugged.

“Hey, normally we end our sessions by screaming. Who wants to scream this time?” Sans asked the room.

“I SHALL DO IT, I WANTED AN EXCUSE TO USE WORDS I HEARD TODAY,” Papyrus stated before clearing his throat. “FUCK!”

Gaster suddenly materialized in the room, “💧︎⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☝︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎👎︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🏱︎⚐︎❄︎❄︎✡︎ 💣︎⚐︎🕆︎❄︎☟︎ ☹︎✌︎☠︎☝︎🕆︎✌︎☝︎☜︎✏︎(SON YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THAT POTTY MOUTH LANGUAGE!)”

“HOLY SHIT-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I made my own server then used the code I got for this. Not a single soul joined. F.
> 
> Anyways I plan to add like 2 more characters but Paps is going to be grounded for a bit so someone can take his role. Not saying who though.


	4. Delatrune crossover one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris plays in Paps place because Pap is grounded for cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I ain't dead. School and depression suck ass now have this.

“Welcome back to game night, to keep everything up to date; Paps is still grounded for cursing, and we refuse to invite Mettaton because he is a toxic gamer and straight-up annoying.” Sans jokes to himself as everyone sits down for another session.

“Oh! Don’t forget that Gaster made himself materialize to ground Paps!” Frisk added.

“Oh yeah, that as well.” Sans let out a tiny laugh.

“So since Pap is grounded, who is going to take his place?” Undyne asked.

Everyone went silent.

“Really guys?” Undyne groaned, “We're not gonna have a full server unless we invite someone!”

“But who is there to invite? We can’t invite Mettaton because he is toxic and it isn’t like someone would come to another universe looking to be part of our awful gaming session!” Flowey hissed.

Just then the walls of the house began to shake as a blue light filled the room startling everyone.

After the light vanished there was a blue skin-toned human wearing iron armor standing still, “Hey can I join you guys?”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!” Flowey screamed at the new random human.

“My name is Kris. I was bored and all my friends were too busy to play Among Us with me so I came here.” Kris shrugged like it was a normal thing to just teleport into another universe just to play a mobile game.

“Yeah sure, you can join,” Sans said, absolutely gave up on questioning anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: So we are really just adding random people in our games now? Okay then…

Mr.Void: I am fine with this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“W-wait Gaster, why are you still typing? You're in the room with us?” Alphys asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Void: Easier than having you translate my language for 50 hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“O-oh that is fair.” Alphys nodded to the skeleton in black.

Toriel sighed, “Is that everything?” 

“Confirm ejects are off and Visible Tasks are off,” Sans added.

“Yo, what is the game code?” Kris asked.

“Uh, DRNIKF is the code.” Sans supplied.

“Thanks, skeleton who boned my mom in another universe.” Kris smiled as he put down the code joining the game as the color brown.

“No probl- wait what?” Sans realized what Kris just said.

“Start!” Flowey yelled to avoid this whole conversation that was about to insure, and thus they started.

[IMPOSTERS: Undyne and Frisk]

~In Game~

Frisk made their way to O2 and proceeded to just stand in there, they knew that if two people enter they could just leave, though if it is only one person, however.

Just thinking about their first kill filled them with determination.

Meanwhile, Undyne headed to Admin to get a better look at her surroundings.

“Someone in O2, Someone in electrical, and-” 

“Hey U-Undyne what are you doing?” Alphys greeted her.

“Hey, babe.” Undyne greeted back, “Just seeing where everyone is.”

“Oh! I saw Asgore in security! I think he is camping the cameras…” Alphys trailed off.

Undyne took a bit to think, she could kill Asgore and Alph won’t tell a soul because they both simp hard for each other, or she could let him live for once in his godforsaken life. 

That however is illegal and not allowed. “Alright, guess I am going to security.” Undyne shrugged.

“O-oh you're the imposter? Alright, I won’t tell.” Alphys smiled.

“Thanks, babe.” Undyne gave a thumbs up.

They made their way to security, passing Flowey and Chara on the way, and peeked inside to see not Asgore but instead WD Gaster.

Undyne however didn’t care for the fact that it wasn’t Asgore. A free kill is a free kill.

She whipped out her sabotage menu as she entered the room and shut the doors, alerting the man who speaks in hands.

As the door shut she also proceeded to take out the lights causing everyone but herself and Frisk to go blind.

“Shit!” The doctor cried out but it was too late as Undyne whipped out a gun and fired. 

“Babe! I can’t see, did you do it?” Alphys asked.

“Yep! Now watch this!” Undyne grinned.

Undyne walked over to the body and proceeded to self-report, teleporting everyone into the cafeteria. 

*BODY REPORTED*

“SO WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DECIDED TO TAKE OUT THE LIGHTS, HOP INTO SECURITY WHERE ME, ALPH, AND GASTER WAS IN SHANKED HIM. THEN YOU PROCEEDED TO VENT AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING.” Undyne yelled.

Some snorts rang out because Undyne's yelling sounding funny to them. Frisk took notes on who snorted to frame them.

Sans, Toriel, and Flowey.

This list would be later useless.

Frisk also knew that Alphys was highly off-limits. Undyne would rat them out by lying by saying that they saw them vent.

Though their new player Kris seemed to be highly observant. He needs to go.

“Finally I am not dead for the first time!” Asgore smiled thanking the gods.

“You're not in the clear yet, bud. I saw you go into electrical before the lights cut out.” Kris stated.

“So...?” Asgore tilted their head. 

“So is that there is a vent in electrical that leads to Medbay and Security. You could have done the vent kill.” Kris grinned. 

As Frisk thought, Kris was sharp but is sadly sussing the wrong person. They need to be careful about them.

“So Asgore is sus yet again.” Flowey chuckled.

“I swear it wasn’t me! I-I was doing that one task that has the three spinning circles that suck because my fingers are big and I keep misclicking the button to match them up.” Asgore grumbled.

“Hmm, still on my sus list but I doubt that it could be you. Was anyone on Medbay?”

“Me. I was doing the thing with the test tubes.” Chara stated.

“I can vouch for that!” Flowey shouted.

“W-we can vouch for that too! We saw you guys in the hallway.” Alphys supplied.

“Then those two are also on my sus list, remember that there are two imposters among us.” Kris states. “For now however it would be best to skip.”

“I just want to bring up that this could be a self-report and that Alphys and Undyne simp for each other so it could be them as well.” Flowey states.

“Alright. I have a lot on my sus list. Thanks for the information Flower person.” Kris nods.

“My name is Flowey…” Flowey muttered but Kris didn’t care as everyone voted to skip.

“I am not dead in the first round! Frisk, I did it!” Asgore cheered happily to Frisk. “Nice Asgore!” Frisk gave him a high five. 

Asgore proceeded to turn away and Frisk made a hand single to Undyne by first pointing to her than him and then her again and proceeded to make a motion of slicing the neck.

Undyne took that as a warning not to touch Asgore, so she obeyed.

[Later] 

Sans enters O2, alone. Finally allowing Frisk to get a kill. They walked out of the room to check the hallway. The cameras were off and no one was in sight. It was a free kill.

Frisk walked back into the room and proceeded to stab Sans in the back while he cleaned the air of leaves. 

Frisk then walked out of the room just as quickly and no one knew the wiser.

Chara and Flowey were the ultimate task duo. They were doing everything together so when they saw Alphys and Undyne enter the electrical room they were both immediately sus of them. 

“Hello, people who could be imposters.” Chara greeted them, their back to the walls with Flowey.

“Hello, other people who could also be imposters.” Undyne greeted back, copying them with Alphys.

“DAMN IT!” Asgore yelled from the back scaring everyone. He was still trying to do the same task and was crying. 

“I feel so bad for him…” Chara muttered.

“A-asgore do you need help?” Alphys nervously asked.

Asgore just sat on the floor and nodded while he sobbed.

Undyne and Chara sat down next to him and patted his back as Alphys did the task for him. 

Frisk proceeded to walk in to electrical as well. “Okay so did we all throw a party in here or…”

“Nah, Alph had a task in electrical. Chara and Flowey were in here as well and Asgore keeps failing at the electrical task.” Undyne supplied. 

“Oh okay then.” Frisk chuckled, finding it funny that all the suspicious people are in one place.

Toriel and Kris also found their way to electrical.

“Wow, it is a party here.” Kris laughed.

“The lights aren’t even off.” Toriel smiled. 

Frisk gave off a smile as they opened their sabotage menu and proceeded to turn the lights off. 

“WAIT A FUCKING SECOND-.”

Frisk also quickly shut the door so no one could leave and stabbed Kris before acting all panicked running in a circle. Everyone then kept trying to turn the lights on but Frisk and Undyne teamed up to keep them off. Sadly though the crewmates pushed threw and the lights were back on.

“KRIS! NO! HE WAS THE ONLY SMART ONE!”

Whoever yelled that was correct because of the chaos that was going to ensure this meeting

*BODY REPORTED*

~Ghost Chat~

“Huh, the person who killed me wasn’t on my sus list. That is fair.” Kris shrugged.

“Yeah, hey, while we are here how about you tell me the story about what you said to me earlier,” Sans asked.

“Oh you mean the one where you boned my mother~” Kris grinned.

“YES, THAT ONE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT IN ANY TIMELINE I GET LAID.” Sans yelled out.

“You didn’t get laid you made a yo mom joke about fucking my mother.” Kris shrugged.

“Oh. That is way more believable.” Sans laughed.

“Sans I am sorry to announce this but there are timelines where you get laid.” Gaster points out.

“I hate everyone and everything in this existence.” Sans groaned.

“Fuckin mood.” Kris laughed.

“So Frisk was the other killer, nice to know,” Gaster mumbled.

“Yep.” Sans and Kris said at the same time.

“....Alphys is a big ass simp….” Gaster added on.

“KNEW IT,” Kris yelled to the air as Sans laughed.

~Out of Ghost Chat~

“Alright guys so I feel like we should look at Kris’s group of suspects,” Frisk stated.

“That makes literally everyone minus Toriel and you suspect,” Chara muttered.

“I am surprised that the killers didn’t go for a double kill,” Flowey muttered under their breath.

“That was probably to make sure they didn’t kill any other suspects.” Frisk grinned.

Everyone raised a brow at that.

“You see, Kris had a big list of suspects. Mainly filled with doubles minus Asgore. If I were the imposter I would want to keep the obvious suspects alive. Say if it was Alphys and Undyne, if they accidentally killed Flowey, Chara would lose suspicion because their imposter buddy is dead.” Frisk pointed out.

Everyone began to mumble amongst themselves.

“Shit they are right…”

“Golly I didn’t think of that.” 

“My god…”

“T-that is very clever.”

“My child may I say something.” Toriel raised her hand.

“Uh sure.”

“Since the lights were out, what if the imposter grouped with an innocent? Like, say Flowey was an imposter (“I AM NOT.”) and while Chara did their medbay task, while the lights were off vented to security and killed Gaster,” Toriel asked.

“Oh damn, that is a possibility,” Frisk muttered.

“Impossible.” Chara butted in. “Flowey was at the top of Medbay when I was doing the tubes and the lights turned off. If anything Flowey had a perfect opportunity to kill me and vent.” Chara pointed out.

“Even then that wouldn’t be enough time to kill Gaster and vent…” Frisk muttered. “There is a chance that you two are working together but I doubt it by now.”

“So that would leave…” Everyone proceeded to look at Undyne and Alphys.

“Banish the simps?” Chara asked.

“Banish the simps.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“MOTHERFU-”

= Undyne was ejected. = 

*EMERGENCY MEETING*

“Get rid of the simp!” Frisk yelled.

“That’s fair.” Alphys laughed.

= Alphys was ejected. =

~Ghost Chat~

“S-so I was never told who the other imposter was. Don’t tell me! I want to make theories.” Alphys shouted.

“That’s fair.” Sans and Kris laughed.

“Simp.” Gaster pointed to Alphys.

“That I am.” Alphys chuckled.

“My favorite simp in the world!” Undyne laughed as she kissed her girlfriend's head.

“In my universe, you two don’t even know each other and I feel like my duty is to put you two together,” Kris muttered.

“YOU BETTER!” Undyne laughed.

“Wait if you know Alph, Undyne, and me then who is Toriel to you?” Sans asked.

“My mom.”

“Oh ok- WAIT ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND.”

~Out of chat~

“Seeing how the round is not over that only leaves one imposter left or both and that scares me,” Toriel muttered.

“Mom don’t fear! I think we should be fine if we stick together!” Frisk whispered.

Toriel smiled and whispered, “I saved my card swipe for last. Would you like to join me, my child?” 

Frisk agreed, “Yeah I finished my tasks. I don’t mind coming.” 

“So Flowey, we both know it isn’t us. It might be Asgore and he didn’t know that tasks don’t work if you're the imposter. Finally Frisk and Toriel are highly suspicious to me.” Chara chatted with Flowey as they made their way to Nav.

“I doubt it is Frisk, they might have been smart the first time we played with them but Frisk wouldn’t have said anything back there to help us if they weren’t an imposter.” Flowey pointed out.

“Yeah, I see that as well. So we both agree that it isn’t Frisk but Toriel?” Flowey asked.

“Yeah it has to be her, she tried to blame you after all. If not then I am surprised at how well Asgore plays.” Chara agreed.

“Alright, let me finish this task and then we can call the button.” Flowey nodded as he and Chara entered Nav.

Suddenly the lights powered down and the Nav doors shut.

“Wh-what?” Chara shouted. 

The vent sprung open but she couldn’t see who entered the room. Flowey can’t see who entered the room as well thanks to him doing a task.

Suddenly the vent opened again and whoever entered the room left without a sound.

“FUCK, FLOWEY-” Chara yelled as they found the body of their now dead friend.

*BODY REPORTED*

“W-” when the meeting started Chara was shocked to find that Toriel was dead as well.

“Golly! There are only three people left!” Asgore was shocked.

“Alright, Frisk, listen to me. It has to be Asgore! No way he would have been able to last that long if he was a crewmate! You and I both know that!” Chara yelled.

“What? I can assure you that it isn’t me! I wouldn’t even be a good imposter!” Asgore refuted. 

“Frisk please I wouldn’t self-report!” Chara placed their vote on Asgore.

“Chara is lying Frisk it is not me!” Asgore placed his vote.

“Wait you guys voted! That is permanent you know?” Frisk pointed out.

“Oh yeah of course we know.” Chara pointed out.

“Great. Just wanted to make sure you both realized how you messed up.” Frisk smiled.

At that moment Asgore and Chara both realized they voted for the wrong person.

“I was trying not to kill Asgore all game. So sorry Chara.” Frisk laughed as they voted Chara.

“Enjoy the vastness of space for me, okay?” Frisk gave out a dark chuckle.

“YOU MOTHERFUCK-” 

=Chara was ejected.=

[IMPOSTERS WIN!]

“I hate this fucking game so much,” Flowey grumbled.

“How in the absolute fuck did you think Asgore was the imposter and not me?” Frisk laughed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: I DON’T KNOW HOW GOOD ASGORE IS IN PREVIOUS ROUNDS!

LiteralSatan: I JUST THOUGHT THAT THE CHANCE OF IT BEING HIM WAS HIGHER THEN YOURS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Even if you didn’t think it was Asgore I bet Frisk would have tricked him into voting you.” Undyne laughed.

“Well, this was fun. Invite me to the next game night if you need someone to play with.” Kris laughed as he whipped out a random device which was probably his universe teleporter.

“Sorry for murdering you Kris, you were just a good detective and so I felt like it would have been great to rid of you.” Frisk chuckled.

“That is fair. See ya guys later!” Kris waved goodbye

“Bye Kris!” everyone waved as Kris disappeared. 

“Man, how long is Pap is going to be grounded?” Undyne asked.

“Eh, one more day.” Sans shrugged.

“Hey Frisk when will Chara be physical?”

“Give me like two days okay?” Frisk stated.

“Alright…” Flowey mumbled.

“I wonder how Kris is doing already…” Toriel asked no one.

~Meanwhile in Deltarune~

“Hey, guys I am back. What did I miss?” Kris waved as he found a very panicked Susie, Ralsei, and Lancer.

“KRIS WHERE WERE YOU?” Susie yelled.

“In another universe playing Among us.” Kris shrugged like it was a normal thing to say.

“KRIS WHAT THE FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgore didn't die first, yay.


	5. Deltarune crossover two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More delta because I lost control of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

“Hey, Frisk.” Sans waved hello as Frisk entered the building, holding a laptop.

“Hey Sans.” they greeted back.

“So, how has hacking the universe been.” He asked.

“Oh, that has been going great! Chara’s body textures are almost done downloading!” Frisk happily informed.

“That’s great kid! So I was thinking about what to play at game night…” Sans began.

“More Among Us?” Frisk finished.

“Yep. The game is fun and challenging and makes me feel smart….when I am not dead….” Sans glared at Frisk.

“Heh, yep, I also find killing you to be fun.” Frisk laughed.

“So I want to invite Kris back. He seems fun to play with.” Sans pointed out.

“Yeah, he is really fun to play with. He needs to lower his IQ though, smart people die first.” Frisk laughed.

“So, how do we invite him back. He sorta just left us…” Sans trailed off.

“I could travel to his universe, it should only take me a few seconds to transfer my files.” Frisk gave a thumbs up.

“Alright, just stay safe for the game night later.” Sans returned the thumbs up.

“Will do!” Frisk smiled as they opened up their computer and proceeded to download their files into Deltarune.

~In the Deltarune universe~

“Kris, since you traveled to another universe and didn’t tell a soul, you are being put in the naughty corner with Jevil.” Ralsei stated, pointing towards a corner outside of his castle that says “Gay baby jail.” on the wall with Jevil sleeping under it.

“Aw, man.” Kris sighed as they walked over and plopped themselves down next to Jevil.

“How the hell did he even get into another universe anyways?” Susie asked as the ground began to shake.

A blue light filled the area and Frisk popped out of nowhere.

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Susie yelled pointing at the new human.

“Kris I require you to come back to play Among Us,” Frisk stated while T-posing

“Sure mate.” Kris stood up and began walking towards Frisk.

“Kris what the fuck.” Susie muttered.

“Why do you need Kris to play a video game?” Ralsei asked.

“Because Papyrus is grounded and can’t play. We like full lobby.” Frisk shrugged.

“Sounds good to me.” Lancer also shrugged.

“Lancer! We don’t know what is in that other universe! It could be highly dangerous!” Ralsei yelled.

“The only threat in my universe is Flowey and he isn’t allowed around knives anymore.” Frisk grinned.

“Hmm, I want to come, ya know to make sure it is truly safe,” Susie stated.

“I agree, we should come with.” Ralsei nodded.

“Neato let's go.” Kris smiled as he whipped out the device that allowed him to transfer universes.

Everyone was gone in a flash but little did they know they accidentally brought a tiny gremlin with them.

~In the Undertale Universe~

“Hey, Sans, I brought an entire group instead,” Frisk announced as everyone appeared in Sans's house. 

“Frisk what the fuck.” Sans muttered, taking in the group.

“We wanted to make sure this universe is safe,” Ralsei stated.

“The only harmful thing here is Flowey and we banned him from having knives!” Sans raised his hands dramatically. 

“Told ya,” Frisk smirked.

“Eh, better safe than sorry,” Ralsei replied.

“So what are your names?” Sans decided to ask.

“My name is Ralsei!”

“Lancer! Though some people call me King Lancer since I rule!”

“Susie.”

“Alright, but what about the clown fella sleeping behind ya?” Sans pointed to the still somehow sleeping Jevil.

“Oh, shit we didn’t mean to bring him,” Susie muttered.

“Hopefully he stays asleep, we can’t have him wake up,” Ralsei muttered.

“Why?” Sans asked, already trying to wake him up by poking him.

“NO DON’T-” the fun gang yelled, but it was too late.

It was too late, Sans had already poked the gremlin, springing him to life.

“Heehee! I-....” Jevil looked around.

“Where is this? This?” Jevil looked confused.

“Uhhh my house?” Sans replied.

“Ooooo~ what a lovely place! Place! Who might thou be?” Jevil asked the skeleton.

“Uh, Sans.” Sans quickly replied.

“Sans? Sans! I heard that name somewhere! At least I think I did…” Jevil trailed off.

“Oh well, oh well! Now that I am awake does anyone want to play a simple numbers game with me?” Jevil smiled. 

“NO!” The fun gang yelled.

“Yeah, we were actually going to play Among Us.” Sans shrugged.

“What is that? That?” Jevil tilted his head.

“A game on phones.” Sans shrugged.

“A mobile game? One that is actually fun? I refuse to believe it.” Jevil laughed.

“Yeah it is but it is good. Download it.” Frisk smiled.

“Alright, alright.” Jevil whipped out a phone from nowhere and began to download the game.

“So basically how you play is that there are imposters in your group going from 1-3 and you need to vote them out before they kill everyone.” Sans supplied.

“If you are a crewmate, you need to do tasks and not die. If you're an imposter you need to kill and not get caught. Also, only imposters can go in vents so make sure to look out for that.” Frisk stated.

“Interesting, interesting! Sounds like fun! Fun!” Jevil grinned.

“Huh, I have never seen Jevil so calm before,” Ralsei mumbled.

“Do you guys have Among Us? We could probably play a round with nine people before everyone else in our main gaming group arrive.” Sans invited.

“Sure! Sounds like it could be fun!” Ralsei smiled.

“Ooo! I am game!’ Lancer shouted.

“Fuck it, I'm in.” Susie grinned.

“Yes.” Kris nodded.

“Neato. Alright, let me just get up on the server. Code is AEIOQY.” Sans informed as he booted up the game.

Sans joined as Cyan, Frisk joined as Purple, Ralsei as Lime, Lancer got orange (normal color cyan.), Susie got pink (close to purple), Kris got brown, and Jevil got blue.

“Hey wait, this is only seven people, I thought you said there will be nine players?” Ralsei asked.

“Give them a moment.” Sans shrugged. Gaster suddenly appeared in the room startling everyone but Frisk, Sans, and Jevil. He then whipped out his phone and joined the lobby as Black.

Another character joined as dark green and began running around.

“THE HELL?” Susie yelled out of shock.

“Yeah, Gaster does that.” Sans laughed.

“Hmm, he looks familiar to me…” Jevil muttered to himself, “Oh well! It is probably nothing, nothing!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: Yay more strangers!

Mr.Void: Chara don’t be rude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So if Mr.Void is the dude who just appeared in the room, who is the other person?” Ralsei asked.

“Chara, they are dead so they can’t be in the room physically,” Frisk said like it was normal.

“Oh damn, I just thought they were someone who was living far away last time.” Kris blinked out of shock.

“Nope! I am currently making them a new body so they can interact physically with us.” Frisk grinned, proud of themselves.

“That’s nice! When will it be finished?” Ralsei asked, not bothering to wonder how a child is making a new body for a dead person.

“Should be done after today.” Frisk gave a thumbs up.

“Nice,” Sans said.

“How do you- Nah, ain’t gonna bother questioning it…” Susie muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: Can we start now?

Mr.Void: Please start now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, let's do this. Two imposters, Confirm Ejects Off, the map is the Skled and no visual tasks.” Sans pressed the start button.

[IMPOSTERS: Ralsei and Frisk]

Frisk grinned at their screen as they saw they got imposter. It was their time to shine yet again.

Ralsei felt a little panicked as they weren’t used to getting to be an imposter, but didn't want to let Frisk down.

“Time to begin,” Sans announced darkly like he was promoting a movie.

~In Game~

Lancer began the game by following Susie around which made her very anxious. “Alright Susie, calm down. It is just Lancer, even if he is the imposter he would probably do something stupid and get himself caught,” she muttered.

“Hey, Susie! I have a medbay scan! Can you watch me do it?” Lancer asked.

“Visual tasks are off silly, I can’t see you do the task,” Susie stated.

“Oh.” Lancer looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

“We could follow each other around and see the bar go up when we finish a task.” Susie pointed out, “That should be enough proof.” she laughed.

“Oh yeah! We can do that! Follow me, Susie!” Lancer bounced happily to Medbay with Susie trailing behind.

On the other side of the map, Jevil has found weapons and is trying to figure out what to do. “So I just need to tap on the asteroids? This should be easy, easy!”

Jevil began to go ham on the asteroids, blasting everything in his way. “Hehehe! This is so very fun, fun!” 

Kris meanwhile was in electrical doing the circle task. “Gee I sure hope that no one is here to murder me-!” He turned around quickly and met face to face with Frisk.

“Hey, Kris.” Frisk waved, “I came in here to check on ya.”

“Oh...so I am not gonna die?” Kris asked.

“Nope, because I am not the imposter.” Frisk laughed.

“Hm, it could still be you but the fact I am not bleeding out to death might say otherwise…” Kris mumbled. 

“Eh, fair enough, what task are you doing?” Frisk asked.

“The annoying circle task,” Kris grumbled.

“Oh yeah that one sucks, want me to watch your back?” Frisk grinned.

“Sure why not. The worst thing that can happen is that you kill me.” Kris laughed.

So Frisk stayed on the “lookout” gaining Kris’s trust a little bit. Frisk smiled to themselves, all according to plan.

Gaster was in the reactor room doing the number task, alone, a perfect kill for a newbie imposter like Ralsei, so Ralsei killed him. 

Ralsei ran out of the room into security, “Alright, I can just say I was in here the whole time and-”

Little did he know, Sans was also in the security room.

“Oh hey there, here to kill me?” Sans asked.

“N-no! I came in here to check the cams…” Ralsei mumbled.

“Eh, alrighty, so did you see Gaster in Reactor or…” Sans asked.

“Yep! I did! He was doing the Simon Says thingie.” Ralsei lied.

“Ugh, I hate that one, it is so annoying…” Sans muttered.

“Agreed.” Ralsei gave a short nod before entering the cameras with Sans.

Chara was just wandering around the halls of the place, “Where the fuck is communication again?” they muttered.

They sighed as they finally decided to check their map. “Oh, so that is where Comms are? I am very dumb.” Chara laughed as they made their way back through storage into comms. 

“Where the hell is everyone? I expected something to have happened by now...” Chara mumbled as they proceeded to start the download.

They suddenly heard footsteps ring across the hall. They looked up from their monitor and looked out the door to Comms. 

Outside the room was Kris and Frisk and Chara sighed. “Hello, fellow humans.” 

“Hello, also a human person.” Kris greeted back and made Frisk chuckle.

“Human gang!” Kris waved his hands in the air.

“Human gang!” Frisk and Chara yelled back.

“So if you guys are here, where is Sans, Gaster, Ralsei, Lancer, and Susie?” Kris asked.

The two other humans shrugged.

“Great…” Kris mumbled.

*BODY REPORTED*

“Wait, what?” Kris yelled as everyone was teleported to the cafeteria.

“So like, I and Lancer walked into the reactor after clearing ourselves to do the Simon Says thing, and Gasters body was over by the Order Numbers task,” Susie stated as the meeting began.

“I and Sans were in Cams, I saw him last doing the Simon Says thing.” Ralsei gave out his side of the story.

“I was in cams the whole time, waiting for someone to slip up.” Sans gave his alibi.

“I was with Kris the whole round.” Frisk shrugged.

“Yay, I am the only person with absolutely no alibi!” Chara did a fake cheer.

“Hey! I am here as well! Well!” Jevil shouted.

“Oh I forgot you were here…” Kris muttered.

“Hey! I heard, heard that!” Jevil hissed.

“You know what I trust Frisk and Chara, we are the triangle of trust over here.” Kris smiled.

“Didn’t some Youtuber claim those words?” Susie asked.

“Shut up Susie, you're just jealous.” Kris, Chara, and Frisk said at the same time.

“So that would put me, Ral, Susie, and Lance all on your sus list huh,” Sans asked.

“Yes, it does.” Kris nodded.

“I don’t think we have enough evidence to vote this round. I think we should skip it.” Frisk nodded to themselves as they skipped.

Everyone agreed (with Ralsei wondering how he didn’t make Sans top sus list.) Thus began the next round.

Kris, Frisk, and Chara all began to follow each other around, Chara and Kris doing tasks and Frisk keeping a lookout for them.

“Hey Frisk, why aren’t you doing tasks?” Chara asked.

“I am waiting for the bar to have three sections left. Then I can do my tasks in the endgame.” Frisk smiled.

“Huh, alright.” Chara smiled.

“Stop taking Youtuber playstyles.” Kris chuckled.

“When you stop taking from them as well Mr. triangle of trust.” Frisk grinned.

“Touche~” Kris laughed.

“Fuckin nerds,” Chara muttered with a slight smile.

“You love us~” Frisk and Kris laughed.

“...maybe a bit…” Chara whispered but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Aw, thanks Chara!” Frisk smiled.

“Yeah, thanks Chara!” Kris also smiled.

“...idiots…” Chara walked away.

Jevil was honestly having a hard time in Admin, “STUPID CARD SWIPING MACHINE, DO YOU KNOW WHO THOU IS? I AM JEVIL, MASTER OF GAMES! GAMES! STOP BEING DIFFICULT!” he yelled to the gods. “WHY MUST THIS CARD SWIPE BE SO HARD, HARD?”

Meanwhile with Ralsei who has been awkwardly following Sans decided he might be able to sabotage something so they could pull off an attack.

He pressed the electrical button and the lights suddenly turned off, “Damn it, hate power outages.” Sans muttered.

“We should probably head to electrical…” Ralsei muttered nervously.

So thus they did.

Back with Kris, Frisk, and Chara, who were now in Navigation, were quite surprised when the lights went off.

“Oh damn. Everyone, let's try to stay near!” Kris yelled to his group.

“Let me finish my downloads first!” Chara yelled over to Kris who was aligning the ship.

“Frisk where are ya?” Kris asked.

“Here!” Frisk yelled back as they ran to Kris.

The lights began to flicker on yet again and Kris and Frisk released a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Chara, ya don- OH MY GOD CHARA!” Kris yelled as he found the body of his now-dead new friend.

*BODY REPORTED*

“Wait I didn’t report the body?” Kris muttered.

“Neither did I!” Frisk yelled.

“Ralsei.” Susie and Lancer’s voice rang out at the same time.

“Yeah me…” Ralsei sighed.

“Wait what?” Kris tilted his head.

“Ralsei accidentally killed Sans in front of me and Lancer.” Susie clarified.

“Oh….wait both you and Lancer saw the kill?” Kris asked.

“Yeppo.” Susie nodded.

“Yep!” Lancer chimed in.

“Ayo Jevil, where were you?” Kris asked the clown.

“In Admin, with the stupid, stupid. card machine.” Jevil grumbled as he angrily tapped his foot.

“Alright so uh, Chara is dead as well, in Nav by the way.” Frisk decided to clarify with Susie and Lancer.

“Oh damn,” Susie muttered.

“Hey so can we vote me out? I have been waiting for death so…” Ralsei let out a nervous chuckle.

“Oh shit yeah, before we forget.” Susie nodded, placing her vote for Ralsei.

“Bye, bye toothpaste boy!” Lancer laughed as he placed his vote for Ralsei as well.

“How do we vote, vote?” Jevil asked Frisk.

“You press on the user's name and then press the checkmark.” Frisk helped.

“Thanks! Thanks!” Jevil smiled as he voted for Ralsei as well.

“Goodbye everyone, I had a nice run!” Ralsei waved goodbye as he was ejected from the spaceship.

=Ralsei Was Ejected.=

“Nice job guys.” Frisk nodded.

“Aye Frisk,” Kris pulled them to the side. “I am highly suspicious of Jevil, Admin has a vent that goes to the halls to get where we were,” Kris whispered.

“Agreed. He is a bit sus.” Frisk nodded.

Kris nodded as he began to walk away. It seemed like they were splitting up by now, meaning Frisk has Kris’s trust. “Perfect~” Frisk laughed. 

~Ghost Chat~

“I can’t believe Frisk murdered me in cold fucking blood. I hate them so much.” Chara muttered as they watched Frisk go off to do their own thing.

“Eh, I was sorta starting to trust Ral when mine happened.” Sans shrugged.

“Sans I am so sorry! It was an accident! My claw hit the kill button!” Ralsei aggressively apologized.

“Well, at least you didn’t die in the first wound by the little goat, I was unfortunate.” Gaster laughed.

“Poor Kris is going to be heartbroken, I mean, he deserves it but rips,” Chara muttered.

“Frisk is too good at this game and I hate them.” Sans grumbled, “Next round I am just gonna stay sus of them until the endgame.” 

“Good idea, Frisk is a cold-blooded heartless killer.” Chara joined in.

“So Ral, do you think your group can stay for dinner or…” Sans trailed off, deciding to let Ral in the conversation.

“Oh! I and Jevil can most likely but Susie, Lancer, and Kris I have no idea about.” Ralsei nervously shrugged the back of their head.

“Why can’t Susie, Lancer, and Kris stay?” Chara asked.

“Kris and Susie are normally busy with Lightner stuff like things they call ‘homework’ and Lancer is sorta busy ruling over his kingdom,” Ralsei explained.

“Wait he is a king?” Sans, Chara, and Gaster asked.

“I thought he was joking earlier…” Chara muttered.

“Yep! He rules over the card kingdom! I rule over the dark castle but the town is barren so I don’t have much work at all.” Ralsei chuckled.

“Interesting…” Gaster seemed fascinated.

“Huh, cool, anyway we should totally ask for their schedules when they are done playing this round.” Sans smiled.

“Agreed.” Chara nodded as they felt like they wanted to get to know Kris better.

~In Game~

Frisk knew that if they wanted to win, they would need to pull off something risky and daring so they decided to cut the lights. 

Obviously, everyone ran to electrical so that no one could do a kill far away from others, unfortunately, though, that was the killer's plan.

They just hope that they kill anyone but Jevil or Kris, that way he and Kris can vote him out.

Fate had other plans.

While everyone was stacked Frisk made their move and stabbed blindly, missing Susie by just an inch and their knife meeting the jesters back.

“Fuck.” Frisk muttered but it was too late, the deed was done.

*BODY REPORTED*

“What. The. Absolute. Fuck.” Kris was fucking shaking, already putting the pieces in his head.

“Alright, so it has to be one of you fuckers.” Susie hissed as she stared at Kris and Frisk.

“But who could have done it? Weren’t they alibis for each other earlier?” Lancer asked.

Frisk looked at Kris and they both knew the truth.

“IT’S FRISK.” 

“IT’S KRIS.” 

Kris and Frisk yelled at the same time, “THEY MURDERED CHARA!”

All the ghosts at this point were eating popcorn feeling the intense energy that manifested in the room. 

“I can’t believe I trusted you!” Kris yelled to the smaller human.

“I can’t believe I trusted you either!” Frisk yelled back.

“Wait I am lost…” Lancer muttered in confusion.

“GUYS VOTE FRISK IT AIN’T ME!” Kris yelled.

“NO VOTE KRIS OR ELSE WE LOSE,” Frisk screamed.

“Oh god oh fuck why me hhhhhhhh.” Susie wished to bash her head into a wall.

“Um, oh god we need to vote one-off uh.” Lancer was in a panic.

“GUYS WHO WOULD YOU TRUST, YOUR FRIEND OR SOME STRANGER WE DECIDED TO PLAY WITH.” Kris tried to convince them.

“PLEASE GUYS IT ISN’T ME I SWEAR TO GOD,” Frisk begged.

Susie looked down at the ground, “Kris…” she muttered.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throat.

“.....I trust you.” She opened her monitor and voted for Frisk.

“I am going to go with Susie…” Lancer nodded as they also voted Frisk.

Kris gave off the proudest smile while Frisk let out a deep sigh, “Damn, there goes my win streak…”

=Frisk was Ejected= 

[CREWMATES WIN]

“Holy shit we actually won!” Susie yelled.

“Yay! We did it!” Lancer high-fived Susie.

“Nice going team!” Kris clapped for his other teammates.

“Frisk, you are a good imposter.” Ralsei complimented the small human.

“Thanks, you did well for a rookie!” Frisk patted him on the shoulder.

“Damn, I died, died! What a tragic end for this clown~” Jevil laid on the ground pretending to be dead.

“Heh, I died as well, little clown man. We died together.” Sans laid on the ground next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr.Void: This was an interesting round. Gg for you all.

LiteralSatan: Frisk when I get my human body I will punt you to the sun. Mark my words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I would like to see you try~” Frisk laughed.

“SANS I HEAR NOISE DOWNSTAIRS, DID EVERYONE COME ALREADY?” Papyrus suddenly yelled from upstairs.

“OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT PAPS. EVERYONE SCATTER!” Sans yelled causing everyone to go in opposite directions.

“SANS WHAT THE FUCK.” Papyrus yelled as he burst out of his room.

Kris proceeded to open up the oven in the kitchen and hid in it, “Best hiding spot, ten out of ten.” Kris muttered.

He stayed in it for a while before his ass felt like it was burning, “WAIT IS THIS THING ON?” Kris yelled as he flung himself out and the oven caught fire.

“FIRE!” He yelled alerting everyone.

It was pure panic as everyone screamed about what the hell to do, unluckily for them a gas tank was nearby.

Frisk smelled the gas, “OH FUCK EVERYONE RUN!” 

Everyone ran out of the house as everyone in the party arrived.

“Frisk what's-” Toriel was cut off at the house exploding.

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired...not of this fic but in general...I need sleep....oh well. hope you enjoyed!


	6. Deltarune crossover three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spelled Seam as Sean for the longest time and only now do I know I spelt it wrong I hate everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you all want character bonding chapters where a round isn't played or if they play a different game will that be chill with you all or nah?

“Sans. Why.” Undyne muttered as everyone stood outside the skeleton's house as it burnt down.

“Okay to be fair, how was I supposed to know that I left the oven on.” Sans rolled his eyes.

“To be honest I should have realized it was too hot when I hid in it.” Kris nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, at least I managed to save the computer downloading Chara’s files.” Frisk sighed.

“Uh, so, like, what do we do now?” Susie asked no one.

“Um, to make up for our intrusion you guys can live in the Dark World with me, Lancer, and Jevil for a bit…” Ralsei nervously offered. 

“Really? Is there enough room?” Sans asked.

“Definitely! I could also make everyone food if you all would like.” Ralsei offered.

“FREE FOOD!” Undyne and Susie yelled at the same time.

“Wait who are you again?” Undyne asked Susie.

“Person from an alternate universe who happens to be Kris’s best friend,” Susie replied nonchalantly 

“Oh, can I get a name though?” 

“Susie.” Susie shrugged.

“So wait how are we going to get to your universe?” Toriel asked.

“Like this.” Kris whipped out the device again and zapped them all to his dimension.

~In the Deltarune Universe~

“Here we are,” Kris stated as they appeared near the entrance to Ralsei’s dark castle.

“Oh damn,” Sans muttered as he looked around.

“Wow, this could compare to the size of Asgore's castle!” Undyne grinned.

“I will admit this place does remind me of it…” Asgore muttered.

“W-wait is this Ralsei’s place or-” 

“Yep! It is mine!” Ralsei interrupted Alphys, “Lancers place is like, a thirty-minute walk to the east, maybe longer depending on if you get stuck at a puzzle.”

“Wow that is really far, where do you live Kris?” Frisk asked the other human.

“Above.” Kris started pointing up.

“Wait, are we underground again?” Undyne yelled.

“It is way more complicated than that!’ Susie laughed.

“God I wish we were just underground…” Ralsei laughed.

“If we were just underground, life would be more simple, simple!” Jevil laughed.

“Wait so where are we?” Asgore asked.

“The dark world! It is complicated so that is all I am saying!” Lancer gave a thumbs up.

“Yeah if we continue talking we would never be able to play more Among Us.” Kris pointed out.

“A-after we play could you explain some more things about this world? You really got my attention!” Alphys nervously asked.

“Sure! I would tell you what I know!” Ralsei agreed.

“Thank you!” Alphys smiled.

They decided to sit outside the castle while Ralsei entered in, “I need to do some cleaning in here, so you can play without me!” He grinned.

“Alright! See ya!” They waved as Ralsei entered the castle.

“Okay so who's gonna play? We have more than ten people.” Undyne asked.

“I’ll sit out this round. I played a lot of matches so someone could take my place.” Frisk smiled.

“I’ll join ya, I don’t mind taking a break.” Sans grinned as he whipped a pillow out from under his shirt and laid it on the ground, “I’ll take a nap instead.”

“Guess I will sit out as well.” Kris grinned, “I played two rounds, I don’t mind hanging out with Frisk.”

“SO THAT WOULD LEAVE GASTER, CHARA, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, TORIEL, ASGORE, PURPLE LADY, SPADE BOY, CLOWN MAN, AND ME.” Papyrus listed out.

“Hey! I am here as well! Just because I am quiet doesn’t mean I ain’t here!” Flowey suddenly yelled.

“Oh damn, that flower is alive?” Susie’s eyes widened in shock.

“Yes, I am alive!” Flowey growled.

“Flowey, did you forget that I banned you for playing tonight? I only brought you because you would probably kill someone while I am gone!” Toriel lightly slapped the top of his head.

“Wait what did he do?” Undyne asked.

“Ate all of the pie without permission.” Toriel groaned, “I worked hard on it too.”

“....worth it.” Flowey grinned to himself.

“Oh yeah, Papyrus you can’t play either! You are grounded, remember?” Frisk pointed out.

“DARN IT, CURSE YOU CURSE WORDS!”

“Pfffff” Susie quietly stifled a laugh.

“I have been under that pain before.” Lancer reminisced 

“We have room for one more player,” Toriel muttered.

“Oooo! I know a man, man!” Jevil grinned as he suddenly began sprinting towards the great door.

“Be back fast!” Kris yelled.

“I CAN DO ANYTHING!”

“He’ll be back shortly.” Kris smiled towards the group.

“How quick can he run?” Undyne asked.

“He should be back in 3, 2, 1-” 

“I AM BACK!” Jevil yelled as he was holding Shawn above his head, who was currently screaming his head off.

“PUT ME DOWN JEVIL!”

Susie decided to openly laugh aloud this time along with Lancer.

“Hello, Sean.” Kris waved.

“Lighteners, please explain to me why Jevil is currently holding me above his head,” Sean growled grumpily.

“To play a video game.” Susie managed to get out.

“Really? A video game? I have a shop to run, you know.” Sean muttered as he looked down on Jevil.

“Aw, Seam pretty please~” Jevil dropped him on the ground and gave the cat some pleading puppy eyes.

“What do I get out of it.” Sean tapped his foot impatiently.

“You never, ever, ever, have to play the number game with me again.” Jevil smiled.

“Really? Never again?” Sean asked.

“Yes! Never!” Jevil yelled impatiently.

“Fine, I’ll bite.” Sean finally gave in.

“YIPPEE! YIPPEE!” Jevil quickly sat down.

Sean noticed everyone had their phones out so he whipped out his, “What must I download.”

“An app called Among Us.” Everyone said at the same time.

“....okay then,” Sean muttered as he went to the store and bought it.

“Alrighty, the server code is FGYUQI.” Undyne smiled as she made the server.

Everyone rapidly joined in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: Oh boy here I go playing again.

Mr.Void: Hopefully I will live this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The colors for the characters this round was; Susie and purple, Lancer and cyan, Undyne and dark blue, Gaster and black, Jevil and brown, Asgore and red, Toriel and white, Chara and dark green, Alphys and yellow, and Sean is orange.

“Ready? Set. Go!” Undyne yelled as she pressed start.

[IMPOSTERS: Lancer and Toriel]

Frisk was looking over Toriel's shoulder with Kris and was shocked to see she got imposter.

‘Oh man, mom is going to either suck or is going to be the best somehow.’ Kris and Frisk simultaneously thought.

Sans who was looking at Lancer’s screen since he was nearby just rolled his eyes, “Good luck kid, ya gonna need it.” he chuckled to himself, too low for anyone to hear. 

He then proceeded to lay back down and fall asleep. 

~In Game~

“Oh jeez, I have never been an imposter before. I need to make sure I won’t let whoever Toriel is down!” Lancer smiled to himself.

“That would be me, small child.” Toriel smiled warmly at the small spade.

“Oh! Nice to meet you miss Toriel!” Lancer grinned.

“Nice to meet you as well!” Toriel patted his head, “I need to go to something, do what we need to do, and have fun!”

“Yeah! I got this! I am going to be the best!” Lancer laughed.

“Best at what?” Susie asked as she happened to walk by the duo. 

“Uhhhhh tasks, what else?” Lancer nervously tapped his foot. 

Toriel walked away while waving goodbye.

~In electrical~

Asgore was matched up with his arch-nemesis, the circle task. “Alright,” he cracked his knuckles, “Let’s do this.”

What he didn’t know was that Toriel was sneaking up behind him, the door to electrical shut.

He turned around as Toriel raised a knife up and he sighed, “I should have expected this.” He sighed.

She stabbed him and proceeded to vent away like it never happened.

~In Comms~

Gaster was peacefully downloading at his station when Undyne walked by, surprisingly without Alphys nearby.

“Huh, no simping this round eh.” He joked.

“Yeah, we both agreed that it was sorta cheating. So we stopped simping for now. Might simp later, I don’t know…” She laughed.

Gaster smiled as his download ended and the taskbar went up, symbolizing that he was innocent to Undyne who gave him a thumbs up. 

~In Navi~

“So how do I play exactly?” Sean asked the gremlin at his side who was rushing to the Navigation table.

“Alright! If you are a crewmate you press on whatever is glowing yellow, yellow!” Jevil explained as he stabilized steering.

“Like this?” Sean asked as he pressed on the charted course, “Now what?”

“Just zigzag it!” Jevil grinned. 

“Alright, this is easier than expected.” Sean smiled.

“Alright, alright! We are both in the clear!” Jevil bounced around. “Follow me sean!”

Sean sighed and followed the gremlin out of the room, though he couldn’t help but be happy that he was playing with his old friend again.

~In Security~

Alphys was watching the cams, nothing much was happening but Asgore was taking his sweet time in Electrical, which to Alphys was sorta suspicious. She didn’t see much because she keeps turning off and on cams. She has seen Toriel leave but that is it, the only reason why she knows Asgore is in there is that she saw him enter herself.

“Jeez Asgore, the circle task is hard but not that hard.” She laughed to herself as she decided to leave to go and check on him. As she left security she ran into Chara and gave the human a quick passing wave, the human waved back and went into the reactor room.

She made her way down and the moment she stepped into Electrical the doors slammed behind her, “Oh no.” She muttered.

“Oh yes!” Toriel laughed as she ran down and slaughtered her.

She quickly ran back up and vented into Medbay, which was a horrible decision because Lancer and Susie walked down at the same time.

“OH SHIT-” Susie screamed as she immediately ran towards the exit, which was quickly shut but Toriel.

“OH GOD OH-” Susie yelled but then she looked at Lancer.

“Haha! You can’t kill me! Lancer is on my side! He will report my body!” Susie laughed.

“Oh really now?” Toriel grinned as Susie got stabbed in the side.

“Susie, I am sorry…” Lancer mumbled under his breath.

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE-”

Susie didn’t finish as she proceeded to die.

“Nice work Lancer.” Toriel gave a thumbs up, “We might need to vent to security though, come on.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the vent.

He dramatically looked behind him to Susie’s corpse and sighed, “Sorry Susie…”

Toriel and he vented to security and went on cams, “Nothing looks suspicious. I think were-”

Sean and Jevil walked by Medbay just at that moment discovering Susie’s body.

*BODY REPORTED*

“HOLY SHIT!” Jevil yelled as he realized three people were dead.

“This is highly concerning…” Gaster muttered.

“Alright, Alphy’s body is in electrical. That is the last time I saw her, and that wasn’t long ago.” Chara stated.

“I and Lancer were in Security as the body was announced.” Toriel supplied.

“I was following Jevil so he could teach me how to play,” Sean added.

“I saw Gaster finish downloads as the taskbar went up so he is good.” Undyne supported.

“So is there anyone suspicious or…” Chara asked.

“I just want to say if Alphy’s body is truly in Electrical then that means a double kill happened in there.” Toriel suddenly butted in.

“Why do you say that?” Gaster raised a brow.

“Last time I saw Asgore he was doing the circle task there.” Toriel smiled.

“Oh well, that makes sense.” Chara muttered, “He sucks at that thing, it would make him an easy kill.”

“So what do we do now?” Sean asked Jevil.

“What we do now find thine being who is suspicious and murdered Susie, Asgore, and Alphys.” Jevil helped. 

“Oh, so you and I are good?” Sean asked. 

“Yep!” Jevil gave a thumbs up.

“Okay then.” Sean focused back on the original conversation.

“You two can’t just clear each other up that easily, remember that there are two imposters so we need to make sure to keep personal lists on who is suspicious.” Gaster helped the gremlin and cat.

“Oh alright, alright.” Jevil sighed, “Sorry Seam, seems like we aren’t cleared.” 

“How do you become clear?” Sean asked.

“Sorry to interrupt but we have run out of time to vote.” Chara groaned.

“What!?!” Everyone yelled as voting time ended.

“Shit. Oh well, everyone is sure to do your tasks!” Gaster yelled as he left the cafe. 

Everyone also began to clear away as well.

~Ghost Chat~

“Well everybody, how has your day been going.” Asgore began.

“It was going great until I found out that Lancer is a fuckin traitor,” Susie grumbled. 

“T-there, there purple lady! I think that we will be avenged!” Alphys tried to encourage.

“Wow, it feels weird to have you say that to me…” Susie muttered.

“Why?” Alphys pried.

“Because, like, I am from an Alternate Universe where you're my teacher so we barely interact…” Susie grumbled.

“Oh? What about me?” asked Asgore.

“You are Kris’s dad. I don’t know why Miss Toriel divorced but you did. You also own a flower shop so that is cool I guess.” Susie added.

“Oh, interesting.” Asgore rubbed his chin, “The reason why I and Toriel divorced in my world is that I declared war and killed six children.” he mumbled.

“Excuse me but what the absolute fuck.”

~In Game~

Chara made their way into Admin and took a look at the card swipe, “Alright fucker, I am going to do this first try.” she grinned to herself. They began to aggressively swipe their card and kept failing. “Or maybe not…”

Jevil happened to walk by as Chara aggressively kept failing to swipe the card. “I can’t tell if you're actually struggling or if you are faking the task.”

“Aggressively failing.” Chara groaned.

“Hmm, I don’t know, kinda sus.” Jevil grinned. 

“WHAT?”

“Yep, sus.” He laughed to himself.

“I swear to fucking god I will punt you.” Chara threatened.

“I am so, so very scared,” Jevil said sarcastically. “Let me see if you fail thine card swipe three more times I will hit the button~” he threatened.

“Fine! I’ll show you.” Chara grumbled.

They swiped once “Too Fast.”

They swiped twice “Too slow.”

Chara looked up and saw Jevil’s grinning face.

They glared at each other for a bit before Chara looked down and swiped again, “Bad read.”

“...Fuck…” Chara groaned, they looked up to see Jevil was already gone then-

*EMERGENCY MEETING*

“MOTHER FUCKER I JUST SUCK AT CARD SWIPE!” Chara yelled.

“Chara is faking a card swipe!” Jevil pointed to her.

“I am so fucking confused…” Sean groaned.

“My child no cursing!” Toriel scolded.

“Sorry, mom…” 

“THEY FAKED CARD SWIPE.” Jevil continued pointing to the human. 

“I DID NOT”

“DID TOO!”

“SHUT UP YOU KNUCKLE HEADS BEFORE I SMASH YOUR HEADS TOGETHER.” Sean suddenly yelled.

Gaster took a big gulp of the random water bottle he was holding as he watched everything go down.

“Jevil, I swear if you are lying and trying to start chaos I-”

“But Sean! Chaos is my middle name!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Yes, it is! I asked King Lancer to legally make it so!” Jevil countered.

“Yeah, he did!” Lancer added making Jevil give off a proud smile.

“I felt like this game was going calmly…” Toriel chuckled to herself.

“Honestly I love watching these fights.” Gaster laughed.

“Gaster, can you give me a drink as well, this is gettin good.” Undyne chimed in.

Gaster threw a water bottle towards Undyne and she caught it with ease.

“Thanks, man.” She gave a thumbs up.

“I DIDN’T FAKE THE SWIPE.”

“YES, YOU DID.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM VOTING YOU OFF.”

“SAME HERE.”

“Uh, should I vote or…” Lancer mumbled.

“I am voting for Chara because they keep cursing.” Toriel decided.

“WHAT!”

“Guess I will vote for her as well…” Lancer grumbled.

“Bye Chara.” Gaster laughed.

“Gee you guys are brutal.” Undyne grinned, “but guess I will vote for her too.”

“YES! YES! VOTE CHARA!”

Chara barely could defend herself as everyone voted for her.

= Chara was ejected =

“So did she actually fake the task or…?” Sean asked.

“Nope! I just wanted some chaos, chaos!” Jevil laughs devilishly. 

“You are a hazard,” Sean grumbled.

“If I breathe I must cause problems, it is the Jevil law! Now onwards, to tasks!” Jevil pointed and began to run ahead of Seam.

“Jevil! Wait up-” he turned a bend and next thing he knew he saw Jevil dead on the ground with Lancer standing next to him.

“Uh so I know this looks bad but-” Lancer nervously said.

*BODY REPORTED*

“Lancer killed right in front of me, vote him out now.” Sean pointed to the spade.

“Yeah, sorry other imp, I am really bad at this.” Lancer rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s okay Lancer you- wait shit.” Toriel caught herself too late as everyone broke out in laughter.

“PFFFF WOW OKAY.” Undyne whacked the table.

“Well, Toriel gave herself away. Nice job Toriel.” Gaster clapped.

“Amazing job everyone.” Sean wheezed out.

“This is why I should never be an imposter.” Toriel laughed as she voted Lancer.

The ghost chat was also booming.

“MOTHER YOU FOOL.” Chara cackled.

“Welp, they had a nice run.” Asgore smiled.

“T-told ya we would be revenged!” Alphys grinned. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Jevil laid on the floor laughing.

“Lancer tried and that is all that matters. I am proud of him.” Susie beamed, forgiving the child for killing her first round.

They voted out Lancer and then Toriel.

[CREWMATES WIN]

~Out of Game~

Frisk and Kris were lying on the floor laughing because they were watching over Toriel’s shoulder and saw everything.

Sans woke up from his nap hearing everyone laughing, “What happened?” he tiredly asked.

“Mom gave herself away in Among Us.” Frisk laughed.

“Pff, how did that happen?” Sans asked.

“Lancer got caught killing and he said ‘Sorry for being a bad imp other imp,” Kris did an impression, “And then Toriel said ‘It’s okay Lancer’ giving herself away-” Kris wheezed.

“How do you fuck up so badly?” He looked at Tori who was howling with laughter.

“Because I absolutely suck-.” she managed to get out.

“Yeah ya do!” His grin became wider.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LiteralSatan: I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T FUCKIN FAKE IT

Mr.Void: Please calm down. I can hear your yelling echoing in the void.

LiteralSatan: NEVER WILL YOU SILENCE ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey everyone, I am sorry it took so long for me to finish cleaning but that was because I was making a surprise for you all!” Ralsei smiled as he came out of the castle pulling out a giant Among Us cake, “I decided to make it themed and-”

“FREE FOOD!” Everyone yelled as they barrelled towards the cake at lightning speed.

“OH CRUD-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be uploading once every one or two weeks, mainly on Wednesday. Might not though cause I can't keep a schedule for shit lol.


	7. Worldbuilding #1: DREEMUUR FAMILY REUNITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring not one but two characters back from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is the worldbuilding I promised. There will be like one more of these bitches then we go back to the normal programming you signed up for.

“Welcome to the physical plane Chara.” Frisk greeted the fellow human after they finally spawned into the world after a bright light filled the room.

“I can feel things again, this is so weird…” Chara grumbled and began to stumble around Frisk’s room.

“Yeah it will feel weird for a bit but it gets better!” Frisk reassured.

“I can go hug mom again…..I CAN HUG MOM AGAIN!” Chara cried as they ran out of Frisk’s room and immediately tripped over their own feet.

“Chara! Be careful!” Frisk helped the human up.

“Sorry, sorry.” Chara rubbed the back of their head.

“It’s okay. Here, hold my hand.” Frisk reached out and Chara grabbed on and they proceeded to walk down the stairs slowly, one step at a time so Chara doesn’t fall.

“Mom! Mom! Come here!” Frisk yelled.

“Tell her to bring Flowey…” Chara whispered.

“And bring Flowey!” Frisk yelled again.

They suddenly heard footsteps ringing across the hall reaching closer to their location. “My child what seems to be the-” Toriel stopped in her tracks as she saw Chara standing next to Frisk.

“Mother I require all the hugs that I missed while being dead which was for….” Chara trailed off, “Wait how long have I been dead?”

“DOESN’T MATTER TO ME!” Toriel yelled as she hugged the absolute shit out of Chara, dropping Flowey in the process who was lucky enough to be caught by Frisk.

“Thanks, Frisk, now can you add me to the hug?” Flowey asked.

Frisk nodded and joined in on hugging Chara who was practically crying by now, “I, and pardon my language, fucking missed this…” they muttered.

“Your language is excused my child,” Toriel mumbled as she held her child tightly.

“Alright, now we need to call Asgore!” Frisk beamed as they handed Toriel and Chara flowey’s pot and ran to the phone.

After aggressively tapping the numbers in they picked up the phone, “Asgore Dreemurr Flower Shop how may we help you?” a voice rang on the other side of the phone.

“Hello, dad!” Frisk happily bounced in place.

“Oh, Frisk! How are you today?” Asgore asked.

“Amazingly! I think that someone I know would like to talk to you!” Frisk waved to Chara to come over to the phone.

“Oh really? Who may that someone be?” Asgore could be heard tapping his desk on the other side of the phone.

“Hey, dad.” Chara grinned as they took the phone from Frisk.

There was nothing but sudden loud footsteps on the other side of the phone.

“Wait how far is the shop from here again?” Chara asked Frisk.

“Why?” 

“Cause I think he is-” Chara was cut off by a sudden knocking at the front door.

“Here.” Chara finished as Frisk went and opened the door.

“CHARA!”

Chara was suddenly tackled by hugs as they got held up by Asgore.

“Yes hello Father I missed you as well but please be gentle I just got this body and I ain’t used to it,” Chara mumbled.

Asgore dropped them on the ground when they heard that and Chara dusted themselves off, “Careful doesn’t exist huh.”

“Wait but h-”

“Did we forget that I was hacking the universe to bring them back? Because I said that I would do this.” Frisk rolled their eyes and smiled.

“Oh yeah, you did say that…” Flowey muttered.

“My child if you don’t mind me asking, how do you hack the universe?” 

“Well you see; first I grab the random laptop I found in our backyard randomly.” Frisk started.

“Wait, you found a random laptop outside?” Toriel asked.

“Yeah, I still have no idea where it came from.” Frisk shrugged.

“Anyway, secondly I found a game called Undertale on it. Thirdly, the moment I start the game I find out it is about us.”

“Wow, that's not creepy at all.” Flowey sarcastically said aloud.

“Yeah I know right? Creepy.” Frisk agreed.

“Wait from my POV or yours?” Chara asked curiously.

“Mine.” Frisk clarified.

“Damn, would have been cool though.” Chara sighed.

“Don’t worry! You're the narrator!” Frisk tried to cheer them up.

“Nice~” Chara grinned.

“Can we continue?” Flowey asked.

“Yeah sure, anyways fourthly I show Sans the game, fifth me and Sans explore every little inch of the game and find juicy easter eggs, sixth we find out about Gaster and we find more info on him.”

“Gaster is an easter egg?” Chara asked. “Would have been better if he was a secret boss not gonna lie.”

“CAN FRISK FINISH PLEASE?” Flowey was fed up with this.

“Gee sorry Mr.rude.” Chara rolled their eyes.

“Seventh we realize that Chara has files in the game, eighth somehow manage to download the files in our reality. 

“Wait so you don’t even know how you put things in our reality?” Flowey asked.

“Nope! I just throw the files I make into the game files and poof, they are here now!” Frisk waved their hands dramatically.

“Who interrupted now~” Chara teased.

“Shut up!”

“Finally realize you can give Chara their own sprites and add it to our world to make their body, same as Gaster. Then I threw them in and boom.” Frisk finally finished.

“Did you understand anything about that explanation Asgore or…” Toriel asked.

“I am just as confused as you.” Asgore grinned, “But I don’t think it matters! We have at least one of our children back!” he cheered.

Flowey stared off for a bit before turning to Frisk, “Do you think-”

“Yes, but it will take….actually probably not that long…” Frisk muttered. “I’ll go check!” Frisk grinned as they ran upstairs with Flowey.

“Wait my child, what are you checking?’ Toriel yelled.

“Something important! I’ll be back!” Frisk gave a thumbs up even though she couldn’t see it.

Frisk entered their room and placed Flowey on their desk and opened the laptop.

“Alright, hacking time.” Frisk grinned to themselves as they opened the files to Undertale and found the Asriel ones.

“Sweet, I have to design absolutely nothing~” Frisk chuckled, seeing that all the sprites for Asriel were done. 

“So when can I have my body back? Wait how do I even get my body back?” Flowey asked the human.

“Alright so this is going to require some hardcore steps but-” Frisk deeply sighed, “So what we have to do is delete the body you’re in but keep the memories. Then we create Asriel’s body so that we can transfer the memories into it.” Frisk stated.

“That sounds great! One question, will this hurt?” Flowey asked nervously.

“I have absolutely no idea, do you think I have experience in this?” The human asked the flower.

“...” The flower nervously stared off into space thinking about his options.

“If you are wondering, this should take like, an hour to do,” Frisk added to help Flowey decide.

“An hour with nobody…” He felt himself shake a bit, he knew he could live life as a Flower forever with no problems but he can’t lie, he misses being Asriel Dreemuur.

“I understand if you-” “I’ll do it.” Flowey cut Frisk off.

“Really?” Frisk wanted to make sure.

“Yes. I can do this, then-” Flowey remembered the good times he had with his family, “Then I can feel right.”

Frisk nodded in agreement and began to tap away, “Sorry, I don’t know if this will hurt or not.” Frisk nervously said.

“Do it,” Flowey commanded.

Frisk erased the flower’s files except for his memories and Flowey disappeared.

They then opened up Asriel’s files and threw Flowey’s memories into it and also grabbed a sprite of a monster soul and added that as well.

“As expected, it should take an hour before it finishes.” Frisk sighed as they got up, “Guess I will grab a drink.” they spoke to no one as they left their room and made their way to the kitchen.

“Frisk! Look! I can eat chocolate again I am so fuckin happy!” Chara yelled as Frisk entered the room.

“Awesome Chara!” Frisk gave a thumbs up and headed to the fridge.

Chara looked around before asking, “Hey, where is Flowey?”

“You’ll see him in about…” Frisk trailed off and looked at the time, “58 minutes.”

“Jesus, why 58 minutes?” Chara asked.

“Take one good guess, make sure you whisper it to me though, don’t want Dad and Mom to know about it yet,” Frisk whispered to the other human before taking Lunchables out of the fridge and moving to the table Chara is sitting at.

Chara stared off into space before the realization hit them so hard that if it was a physical being you would see the red mark on their face, “Frisk how do I give you a million hugs?”

“By wrapping your arms around me.” Frisk grinned.

Chara did just that, trapping them into the fourth-strongest hug they ever experienced, the first being Asgore, second Undyne, and third Toriel.

“Frisk if you continue being a saint I am going to cry like a baby,” Chara muttered in their shoulder.

“Then weep for I plan to be the purest being on Earth.” Frisk grinned.

“My children, what is happening here?” Toriel walked in to see the scene.

“Me being emotional.” Chara smiled.

“Me being awesome.” Frisk chuckled.

“So usual then.” Toriel smiled warmly at their children.

“Frisk, thank you for reviving one of our children.” Asgore walked in as well and sat down.

“Once again, no problemo~” Frisk laughed, “If I knew how happy this would make you I would have done this earlier.”

“I don’t think there is anything that could make me happier today.” Toriel beamed.

Frisk and Chara’s smiles grew wider, if only they knew.

“Hey, you know what? I’ll get a big cake from Muffet's bakery, that way we can celebrate this better.” Frisk grinned.

“Oo! I’ll make a pie!” Toriel chimed in.

“I’ll get Flowers from my shop!”

“And I will continue relearning how to walk! God, I miss floating…” Chara laughed.

“Great! Let’s go family!” Frisk cheered as they ran out of the house with Asgore following close behind.

“Wait, crap Muffet’s bakery is far and Paps nor Sans can drive me there…” Frisk trailed off.

The sudden feeling of being watched made itself known and Frisk turned around quickly to reveal Gaster was standing behind them, his goopy body making him look like slime with a face stuck to the floor.

“Oh, Gaster! Why are you here?” Frisk asked.

“...” Gaster said absolutely nothing in response to Frisk’s question, only reaching out his hand for Frisk to grab.

“Okay?” Frisk shrugged as they grabbed the goopy skeleton’s hand and they both disappeared and then reappeared outside Muffet’s shop.

Frisk let out a small gasp as Gaster proceeded to disappear. Frisk silently thanked the void monster before walking inside the building.

“Hey, Muffet!” Frisk waved to the spider monster behind a desk inside of the bakery.

“Oh, Frisk deary~ Are you here to play with my pet?” Muffet greeted the young human.

“Nah, actually I am here to buy a cake!” Frisk happily announced.

“Oh, how wonderful! What type of cake?” Muffet asked, whipping out a list.

“A mix of Chocolate and Vanilla please.” Frisk nodded.

Muffet wrote it down on her paper, “Anything you want it to say?”

“Yes. Please have it say ‘Welcome Back Asriel and Chara Dreemuur!” Frisk grinned.

Muffet nearly dropped the notebook hearing what the child said, “...what?”

“Oh right, Chara and Asriel are back from the dead.” Frisk grinned proudly about themselves.

“WHAT.”

Muffet shook her head to snap out of it and began furiously scribbling in her notebook, “IF THAT IS TRULY THE CASE THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST CAKE EVER.”

Frisk was shocked to see how fast Muffet is working, “Wait, how much is this going to cost?” they asked.

Muffet paused, “How much do you have?”

“Uh, 150 gold.” Frisk whipped out all of their gold.

“That’ll do.” Muffet nodded as they snatched the money from Frisk’s hand. “This should be done in 20 minutes. Have fun waiting!” Muffet laughed as she began to work at speeds Frisk didn’t know was possible.

~With Toriel~

“Chara please be careful! We wouldn’t want to bring you to a hospital your first day back!” Toriel yelled as she saw Chara running down and up a hall.

“Don’t worry! I won’t break anything!” Chara yelled as they continued zooming in the hallway.

Toriel sighed as she walked back into the kitchen. The pie, which was butterscotch and cinnamon, of course, was already in the oven.

Toriel could simply heat it with her fire magic but if she does that then the pie would be cold by the time Asgore and Frisk come back and, well, the warm pie is obviously the best.

“HOLY CRAP I CAN STILL FLOAT!”

Chara’s yelling snapped Toriel away from her thoughts as she ran out of the kitchen to spot her child floating in the hallway.

“WOOHOO!” Chara yelled doing miniature backflips.

“Chara! Get down, you still need to practice walking!” Toriel yelled up to the child.

“Aw, fine.” Chara rolled their eyes as their feet hit the ground, making them tumble a bit before catching themselves.

“My child are you okay?” Toriel asked the small human.

“Yeah, just a bit shaky, still need practice.” Chara nodded.

“Please be careful, I need to keep an eye on the pie and you.” Toriel groaned as she walked away from the human child.

When she left Chara ran towards Frisk’s room and opened the door then shut it behind them. “Frisk has their 3D DS in here somewhere…” They grumbled roaming around the room.

While looking around they decided to check their desk and Chara saw that Frisk left the laptop open.

{DOWNLOAD: 38 MINUTES LEFT}

“OH HELL YEAH!” Chara yelled with glee knowing their brother was soon going to be joining them.

“Chara! You better not be messing around up there!” Toriel yelled from the kitchen.

“No mother!” Chara yelled back as they opened the drawers from the desk and took Frisk’s 3D DS, booking it out of the room and slamming their face on the ground.

“Ow!”

“What did I say about running?”

“Yeah, I should save it for later…” Chara grumbled.

~With Asgore~

Asgore entered his flower shop and immediately went to grab one of Chara’s most favorite flowers, the Buttercups.

Chara always told him that they loved the way they shined in the sun, the flowers emitting a golden glow.

They loved that even though it shined so brightly and looked so pretty the fact that it was such a dangerous poison would hide in plain sight.

They said it was like the outside was humanity and the inside was their true nature.

Asgore never knew why the small human hated other humans until he saw the outside world for himself. The wars, racism, how others were always finding ways to be so mean to each other. Though Asgore always liked to look on the bright side.

How some humans are open and caring, how they stand up for themselves and others. It was like a balance of light and dark, yin and yang like Frisk had told him.

He found life to be such a strange thing, but without the weirdness, he might not be where he is today.

He finished grabbing the flowers and neatly putting them into his finest pot. One decorated with gold and silver mixing to form beauty.

He put all the items into a box where nothing would get crumpled and proceeded to leave his shop, locking it behind him.

“Closing for the day, aye King Fluffybuns?” Gerson, an old wise turtle monster, greeted the goat king monster.

“Oh yes! You would not believe the day I have been having.” Asgore laughed, “One of my children happened to come back from the dead! It is a miracle!”

“Really? Which one?” Gerson asked, suddenly intrigued. 

“Chara the human! I don’t really understand how but it makes me so happy to know that they’ve come back and are here to stay.” Asgore smiled and bounced a bit in place.

“Wow! That sounds like amazing news! Here, hand them this for me will ya?” Gerson whipped out a chocolate candy bar, “I was savin it for later but I know how much they like chocolate.”

Asgore took the gift with a nod, “Thank you, Gerson! I am sure Chara will appreciate it!” He began to walk away with a wave of goodbye and thus Gerson continued to go where ever the road was taking him.

~With Frisk~

“Frisk deary~ Cake is ready~” Muffet called out from the counter.

Frisk ran up and bounced in place, excited to see the cake.

The cake was decorated with yellow golden flowers with green vines attached to it. On the cake was a small model of Asriel next to Chara, seemingly sitting and talking to each other. Asgore and Toriel stood behind the children and Frisk were sitting in front of them all.

“Awesome!” Frisk gave a cheerful smile to the spider, “Can you put it in a non-see-through box? I want it to be a surprise!”

“Why of course dear~ Anything for our top customer!” Muffet smiled as she put it in a box and closed it before handing it to Frisk, “Be careful dear!”

Frisk nodded before walking out the building to see that Gaster was gone but Asgore was now driving past. Frisk waved him down till he slowed and stopped.

“Frisk? How did you get this far out?” Asgore asked.

“Gaster helped me! Can I get in?”

“Sure thing bucko!” Asgore unlocked the car door and Frisk happily went in and sat down.

After they relocked the car door and Frisk buckled themselves down they began driving back to the house. “So, may I see the cake?” Asgore asked politely.

“Nope! It is a surprise!” Frisk giggled to themselves as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

“Well, I guess I can see it later.” Asgore sighed as they walked into the house.

“Heya chumps!” Chara waved to them.

“The pie just finished!” Toriel chimed in.

“Aw yes!” Frisk put the cake on the table and did a fist bump.

“Hey Frisk, ya might want to check on your ‘project’ upstairs.” Chara pointed to the staircase.

“Oh yeah! Make sure they don’t look at the cake and it has a surprise on it!” Frisk yelled as they made their way to the stairs.

“Alright. I am the cake guardian, guardian of the cake.” Chara grinned.

“Parents quiver before you!” Asgore laughed.

“Asgore didn’t you bring flowers?” Toriel asked.

“Oh yes! Here you go Chara! I hope you like them!” He smirked as he handed over the box.

Chara opened the box and gasped at how beautiful the set up is. They put it on the table and ran towards Asgore, giving him a giant hug. “I LOVE IT! THANK YOU, DAD!” They yelled.

Frisk entered their room and checked the laptop.

{DOWNLOAD: 5 MINUTES LEFT}

Frisk sighed, “Damn it computer, can’t you go faster?”

{DOWNLOAD: 1 MINUTE LEFT}

“That is way better!” Frisk grinned. They moved to the center of the room, waiting for Asriel’s arrival.

{DOWNLOAD: 10 SECONDS}

“Welcome home Asriel Dreemurr.” Frisk smiled as a light flashed in the room and Asriel appeared.

“It feels like 50 years…” Asriel muttered as they finally took form.

“So how was it?” Frisk asked curiously.

“It felt like I was dead but wasn’t...also I think I saw Gaster.” Asriel laughed.

“Awesome! Can you walk or are you gonna need help?” Frisk held out their hand.

“Oh yeah, I definitely can’t. Thanks!” Asriel gave a bright smile as they grabbed on to Frisk’s hand and Frisk led them out of the room.

Before they could enter the kitchen Frisk stopped them, “ALRIGHT YOU CAN LOOK AT THE CAKE NOW!” they yelled.

“The cake guardian has fulfilled their duty.” Chara stood off to the side.

The two adult monsters opened up the box and gasped in shock when they read what was on top of the cake.

“Asriel!?!” They both yelled at the same time as Asriel walked around the corner. 

“I am as real as it gets!” He yelled before immediately getting tackled to the ground and smothered in hugs and kisses.

“GAH! I CAN’T BREATHE!”

“ASRIEL!”

Chara and Frisk both began to laugh as the poor goat boy was smothered in love from his parents.

“So how do you feel Chara?” Frisk asked.

“I feel like I am home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if I make a chapter where the souls play Among Us will that be cool or nah?


	8. Obligatory Skeleton Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Scary Skeletons sending shivers down your spine~ Last worldbuild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw shout out to my older brother for being the person who made this possible by giving me the idea.

“So Papyrus, how are you holding up,” Sans asked his brother.

They were outside roaming the dark world to explore because Papyrus wanted to get to know their surroundings better. Ralsei allowed it just as long as they didn’t stray too far away.

“I THINK I AM HOLDING UP JUST FINE BROTHER.” Papyrus looked around to see if there was anything they could do near them.

“Why is it that every damn door in this town is locked?” Sans asked as he tried to jiggle the doorknob to a shop.

“MAYBE WERE IN AN ABANDONED PART OF TOWN!” Papyrus suggested.

“Eh, maybe…” Sans shrugged.

“Oh look! It is the skeletons!” Lancer yelled out from behind the two brothers.

“WHY YES IT IS US.”

“Thanks for blowing out my eardrums kid.”

“You don’t have ears…” Lancer pointed out.

“You are correct.” Sans shrugged.

“SMALL SPADE MONSTER, WHERE ARE ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT LIVE IN THIS TOWN?” Papyrus asked curiously.

“They don’t exist! This whole city has been empty for centuries! The only person who lives here is Ralsei.” Lancer informs the brothers.

“Wait really? God that must suck.” Sans sighed.

“HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN LIVING BY HIMSELF?”

“Since the day he was born. Or at least we think so. Never really asked, all we know is that he has been here for a while by himself.”

“OH, THAT POOR GOAT! SANS, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO THANK HIM FOR ALLOWING US TO STAY!” Papyrus turned to his brother.

“Well, whatcha want to do?” Sans asked.

“WE SHALL….UH, SMALL SPADE BOY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT RALSEI LIKES?”

“Well he likes scarves, cooking, being nice to people, and he draws sometimes. His art is very pretty!” Lancer grins.

“ALRIGHT SANS, WE SHALL GET HIM A SCARF, COOKING MATERIALS, AND A DRAWING SET!” Papyrus announced.

“Neato, but where are we gonna get that stuff?”

“Well, you guys could go to the Lightner Realm! I heard they have plenty of shops for that kind of material!” Lancer suggested.

“Kay, how do we get there?” Sans asked.

“Follow me!” Lancer began leading the way.

The two skeletons shrugged and began following the young spade leading them to the Great Door.

“Oh wow, this is big…” Sans muttered.

“THIS IS BIGGER THAN OUR KITCHEN SINK! DARN IT! I MUST MAKE IT BIGGER WHEN ARE HOUSE IS RESTORED!” Papyrus yelled.

“Yeah, I guess we can do that.” Sans sighed at his brother's shenanigans. 

“Through this door is a big field which is basically a maze! We just need to find the glowing door to fast travel!” Lancer grinned.

“SO YOU MEAN LIKE A GIANT PUZZLE? I AM DEFINITELY GONNA HAVE FUN WITH THIS!”

“You got this bro.” Sans patted his brother on the back.

“Onwards my good chaps! To adventure!” Lancer yelled as he went through the door.

Papyrus ran behind him, carrying Sans on his back.

Ralsei, who happened to be walking by, was able to hear Lancer.

“Oh boy, here we go again.” he sighed as he walked to the door and shut it behind him. This journey was gonna be a long one, he could feel it.

Lancer, Papyrus, and Sans were farther ahead than you would suspect, “SO SMALL SPADE, WHERE IS THIS MAZE YOU SPEAK OF?” Papyrus asked.

“We are in it! I can barely see where I am going!” Lancer yelled. It was true, the poor boy was so short that some of the grass towers above him and prevented him from properly seeing where he was going.

“OH!” Papyrus bent down to be about Lancer size and began to crawl, “YES! I CAN SEE HOW DIFFICULT THIS MAZE SHOULD BE FOR YOU NOW!”

“Yeah! The other lighteners were confused about how I have trouble with this, normally they would just carry me after I told them why I think it is a maze.” Lancer groaned.

“WELL, NOW WE SHALL GET THROUGH THIS MAZE TOGETHER SMALL SPADE!” Papyrus happily announced.

“Sweet, while you do that I will catch some z’s,” Sans mumbled as he drifted to sleep on his brother's shoulders.

“AUGH, SERIOUSLY? YOU LAZY BONES! WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME.”

“Fall.” Lancer jokes.

“TRUE.”

Ralsei, thanks to the two crawlings, was able to catch up to the trio but was able to catch bits of the conversation, “...You know what? They seem like they are having fun, I can just watch over them to make sure they stay safe.” he mumbled to himself.

The trio was able to make their way to the first time puzzle. “OH? HOW DO WE PASS THIS?” asked Papyrus.

“Simple mi amigo! You see, you need to press on the clock, then make sure you step on the right button!” Lancer smiled.

“OH! THAT SOUNDS EASY ENOUGH!”

“Exactly!” Lancer laughed.

Papyrus pushed down on the clock activating the puzzle, then he ran over to the tile that glowed on the floor and stepped on it.

This caused another tile far away plus the one Papyrus was standing on to glow. “NYEH?”

“Don’t worry I got this!” Lancer yelled as he stood on the tile. 

This caused the nearest tile near Papyrus to glow.

Lancer ran over and stood on that one as well, causing the spikes that were blocking the way to go down.

“PUZZLES THAT REQUIRE MULTIPLE PEOPLE? BRILLIANT! OOO I SHOULD TAKE NOTES!”

“Yeah, these puzzles are fun! Let us continue onwards soldiers!” Lancer shouted as he ran ahead.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus joined in.

Ralsei who is still watching in the distance sighed, “Where are they even going? Maybe to Lancer’s castle…but why?”

The trio up ahead waits for no one as they made their way through more of the maze, which Papyrus still insists on crawling so that way he and Lancer can go through it together, finally making their way to the second puzzle.

“Alright if I remember correctly this puzzle requires three people!” Lancer spoke to Papyrus.

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES GET UP! WE HAVE A PUZZLE TO SOLVE!”

Sans woke up and sighed, “Do I need to help?” he asked in a grumble.

“YES, YOU DO! OTHERWISE, WE CAN’T PROGRESS!” Papyrus yelled at the younger skeleton.

“Alright, alright. What do I need to do?” Sans asked, already wishing to go back to sleep.

“Hold on!” Lancer ran to the clock and pressed it. 

Papyrus stood on the first glowing tile causing it to activate another two tiles that Sans and Lancer stood on. Then all the tiles glowed and were pressed on by the trio, unblocking the way.

“Sweet, can I go back on your back, Paps?” Sans asked.

“NO, YOU MAY NOT! YOU HAVE LEGS!”

Sans stared at his brother before sighing, “Fine, guess it is my LEGacy to walk.” he laughed.

“AUGH, REALLY? THAT WAS HORRIBLE AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD.” Papyrus groaned.

“Nah I’ll do it later.” Sans laughed.

“LAZY.” Paps groaned.

“You guys! Were almost to the glowing door!” Lancer pouted.

“Sweet.” Sans gave a thumbs up.

“I CAN’T WAIT!” Papyrus bounced up and down from excitement.

The trio finally made it in front of Seam’s shop, “This is where Seam, the grumpy cat man, works. I think he lives here as well but I ain’t sure.”

“Cool, what does he sell?” Sans asked.

“Mainly weapons and food.” Lancer shrugged, “Anyways, the door should be to our left!” 

They walked farther ahead to see, “SANS ISN’T THAT YOUR BEDROOM DOOR?”

“Uh yes?” 

“WHY IS IT IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIELD?”

“I dunno…”

“Wait, this is your bedroom door?” Lancer asked, “We use it like a teleporter…”

“TO TELEPORT TO WHERE?” 

“My castle! Watch!” Lancer ran to the door and opened it, transporting the Trio to Lancer’s castle.

“SANS YOUR BEDROOM DOOR CAN TELEPORT PEOPLE? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME!”

“I didn’t know it could either bro.” Sans put his hands up defensively.

“Can we put the convo on hold? We need to enter!” Lancer got impatient.

“FINE BUT I EXPECT ANSWERS FROM SANS.”

“Dude I don’t have any answers.”

The trio made their way in with Ralsei still stalking them, “These three are the most hyperactive people I ever met.” he sighed.

The trio hopped into the elevator and pressed the up button, allowing them to go to the top floor. This forces poor ol Ralsei to take the stairs, “Maybe I should let them know I am following them.”

The trio made it to the top floor, “This is where mine and Lesser dad’s room is!”

“Lesser dad?” Sans asked.

“Yes! He ain’t my dad but he feels like a dad to me so I call him lesser dad!” Lancer clarified.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD REASON!” 

“Yep.”

“Yep! The next room should be the throne room then the fountain that should lead us to the lightner realm!”

“Are you going to the lightner realm?” Ralsei’s voice suddenly rang out.

“Yes.” Sans simply shrugged.

“WE WERE GONNA GET YOU A PRESENT FROM THE LIGHTNER REALM TO THANK YOU FOR TAKING US IN WHILE WE WAIT FOR OUR HOUSE TO REBUILD.”

“Yeah! So I offered to take them to the Lightner Realm!” Lancer finished.

Ralsei sighed, “Lancer I don’t think we can go to the Lightner Realm.”

“Why not?”

“Cause we are Darkners! We don’t know how the Lightner Realm could affect us!” Ralsei facepalmed.

“Well, dad told me that we were going to go to the Lightner Realm to fight them so I assume if we could leave to do that then we should be able to leave to go shopping.” Lancer rebutted.

“Fine. Only if I come with though, I want to make sure everyone stays safe.” Ralsei groaned.

“Let me guess, and to hang out with Kris as well?” Lancer added on.

“...maybe.” Ralsei sighed.

“Yay! We are all going to the Lightner Realm!” Lancer cheered and ran on ahead.

“LIGHTNER REALM YAY!” Papyrus ran ahead as well.

“Welp, we better catch up to them.”

“Agreed.” Ralsei nodded as he and Sans began making their way forward.

“Here we are! The dark fountain!” Lancer pointed to the black geyser making its way up and piercing the sky.

“We still need to find out how to shut this down.” Ralsei groaned.

“Why?” Sans asked.

“Cause it could kill everyone, but it is also the only way to the Lightner realm we know,” Ralsei stated.

“Oh.”

“SO HOW DO WE LEAVE?”

“What we need is….oh, wait,” Ralsei facepalmed again, “Alright, plan canceled. We need Kris.” 

“WHAT? WHY DO WE NEED THE HUMAN?” 

“Because it is a human soul that allows everyone to travel through.” Ralsei clarified.

“So this was all for nothin' huh?” Sans sighed.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that…” Lancer nervously turned away.

“WELL, MAYBE WE CAN DO IT NEXT TIME KRIS IS BACK!” Papyrus happily added.

“Yeah, I guess we can!” Lancer smiled.

“Yeah! I am sure Kris would allow us into the Lightner realm if we asked!” Ralsei supported.

“Yep, anyway I am beat. Wanna head back? I learned a shortcut.”

“SHORTCUT?” Everyone asked at the same time.

“Yeah, we just walk a bit forward and- bam.” Next thing everyone knew they were back in the empty town.

“Huh!?”

“Woah!”

“SANS WARN US NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!” Papyrus groaned.

“Whoops sorry.” Sans laughed.

“UGH SANS. ANYWAYS NOW THAT WE'RE BACK HOME DOES ANYONE WANT SPAGHETTI? MY TREAT!”

“Aw sweet, but maybe the only treat we deserved was the friends we made along the way.” Sans nodded.

“NOPE! STILL MAKING MY SPAGHETTI, NICE TRY THOUGH!” Papyrus laughed. 

“Only if I help!” Ralsei wanted to make sure his kitchen didn’t burn down next.

“Yay! Free food!” Lancer cheered.

They all decided to walk back to the castle, “Hey Lancer, if you're the king of the castle we were just in then why don’t you stay there?” Sans asked.

“Lesser dad told me I am just the king in name, and that he would take care of the big responsibilities for me! So I am free to do whatever I please!” Lancer informed.

“Huh, nice.” Sans complimented as they walked in.

Meanwhile, in the Lightner Realm, poor Kris has been sneezing a lot. 

“You know when you do that, people are mentioning your name.” His mother, Toriel, informed him.

“Well I wish they would stop, it is so annoying.” Kris groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be regular programming back with new characters~


	9. S O U L   T I M E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOULS! FINALLY! Y E S!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MADE A WHOLE BACKSTORY FOR GREEN AND YELLOW AND I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROATS (only if you want me to.)

He has begun to awaken. He didn’t know where he was, though he felt weird like he was floating. Might just be because he was.

“Whoa!” He was not used to this at all. 

He began to steady himself and get a good look at himself. His body was glowing yellow and his chest had a heart shape hole where it should be. He also had a dark golden color holster with a gray gun inside and a golden hat. He wore a cowboy vest and black shoes.

The ghost child sighed to himself and looked around only seeing pure blackness. He tried to remember anything from his past including his name but, he couldn’t remember, well he can remember one thing, he was somewhere super hot earlier. He can still feel how hot his body is and how his clothes are sticking to him.

“Well, I guess I can call myself Yellow…” Yellow decided.

“Hello?” He called out to the void. The response of absolutely nothing was deafening.

Yellow began to panic, no way he can deal with being alone, “HELLO?”

“Hello?” A voice suddenly rang out behind him.

Yellow turned around to see a green spirit wearing a lighter green apron and holding a gray frying pan. He had a heart hole on his chest as well and was no taller than Yellow. His hair was curly and from the looks of it, he has freckles as well. To Yellow, he has gained a strange sense of deja vu.

“Who are you?” Yellow asked. 

The green ghost opened his mouth but stopped,”...I don’t know?” The poor green spirit seemed troubled by this.

“Neither do I. I just have been calling myself Yellow starting now.” The Yellow human started to ease Green’s fear.

“Oh! Then I guess my name is Green now? Nice to meet you!” Green reached out his hand and Yellow shook it.

“Nice to meet you as well.” Yellow smiled, glad green calmed down.

“Where do you suppose we are?” asked Green.

“Have no idea but wherever we are it is creepy.” Yellow sighed.

“✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✋︎☠︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ✞︎⚐︎✋︎👎︎ (YOU ARE IN THE VOID).”

“Who said that?” Yellow put their hand on their holster, readying to grab his gun.

“✋︎ 👎︎✋︎👎︎(I DID).” The blackness around them revealed a white egg-shaped head with cracks in it and a wide-open smile,“✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ 🕈︎📬︎👎︎ ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎(I AM W.D GASTER).”

Needless to say Yellow and Green were terrified, I mean wouldn’t you be if this creepy skeleton man suddenly appeared in front of you?

“W-we can’t understand you!” Green nervously yelled.

“Be careful Green! He could be dangerous!” Yellow called out.

“HERE, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW THAT I CHANGED FONTS?” The mystery man asked.

“Yes?” Both children responded confused.

“I WILL NOT HARM YOU. I CAN’T HARM THE DEAD AFTER ALL.” The man tried to ease them.

That is when Green and Yellow both remembered that they were, in fact, dead and not in any danger.

“So why are you here? Who even are you” Green nervously asked.

“W.D GASTER AND I AM HERE TO GUIDE YOU TO OTHERS. FOLLOW ME.”

Gaster began to walk away and Yellow and Green turned to each other and nodded. They followed the man until they reached a gray door.

“IN HERE.” The man opened the door and Green and Yellow stepped inside.

The man entered as well and shut the door behind him. When Green and Yellow looked around they saw more kids like them.

They were Cyan, Blue, Purple, and Orange.

The Cyan child waved hello and Green took an instant liking to them deciding to sit down next to them.

Yellow followed Green and sat down next to him and they all proceeded to look at W.D.

“NOW THAT WE ARE ALL HERE, THIS SHALL BE YOUR AFTERLIFE, AT LEAST, FOR NOW. YOU MAY INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO OTHERS.”

“W-wait! We don’t even remember our names! How can we introduce ourselves?” The purple soul spoke up.

“I and Yellow have been calling ourselves by our colors! That should work as names!” Green supplied.

Yellow decided to stay silent and observe the people around them.

Cyan had long hair with a bow that put it in a ponytail, having yet another heart-shaped hole in her chest like the others and a plastic knife in her hand. She seemed to be younger than the others around her.

Purple had shorter hair and wore black and gray glasses, in their hand they had a notebook they were fidgeting with. They were older than Cyan definitely but still seemed younger than Yellow.

Blue also had short yet curly hair and wore a tutu around her waist. She had ballet shoes and leggings on. She also seemed as tall as Green and Yellow.

Finally, Orange had smoothed back hair and a pair of gloves around his hands. He also had a bandana around his neck with a muscular torso design on it. If Cyan looked young, Orange was definitely younger.

Yellow also realized that everyone in this room except Gaster was a child, making him wonder why someone would murder multiple children.

“SO WHO WOULD LIKE TO GO FIRST WITH INTRODUCTIONS?” Gaster asked the children.

“Ooo! Me! Pick me, I'll go!” Orange bounced in place, seemingly excited to introduce himself.

“YOU MAY GO CHILD.” Gaster gave a patient smile.

“Alright so my name is Orange and I have no idea why I am here but the last thing I remember was being really cold. I hope we can be friends!” He beamed.

“How are you so calm with this…” Purple muttered seemingly pulling their legs closer to themselves while they stared at Orange.

“Probably because they are so young, they don’t have a grasp on the full situation yet…” Blue whispered to Purple.

Meanwhile Green and Cyan were clapping for Orange, “Nice to meet you Orange!” they both said in unison.

“Guess I will go next.” Yellow said as they got up and shook Orange’s hand, “Nice job bud.”

Orange grinned at Yellow’s complement and proceeded to sit down next to Cyan and Green.

“Hello everyone I am Yellow, last thing I can remember is being somewhere hot. Like really freaking hot.”

“Same here!” Green chimed in, “It was super hot! It felt like my skin was burning!”

“YOU TWO MUST HAVE DIED IN THE SAME AREA,” Gaster concluded.

“Huh, that makes sense I guess.” Green nodded.

“Did anyone hear water while they died?” Blue suddenly asked.

“Nope.” Green, Yellow, Orange, and Cyan answered at the same time.

“YES!” Purple nodded. “I did it! I remember weird blue flowers as well!”

“Congratulations, you remember more than me.” Orange sighed.

“I remember seeing purple colors before I died,” Cyan spoke up.

“SO YOU ALL SEEM TO REMEMBER FACTORS OF YOUR DEATHS. INTERESTING.”

“Do you know where we died?” Green asked.

“YES, WOULD YOU WISH TO SEE?” Gaster rubbed his throat, “SORRY, IT IS UNCOMFORTABLE FOR ME TO TALK IN THIS LANGUAGE.”

“Then switch over to your regular one?” Orange suggested.

“CAN’T, BUT I CAN TRY THIS.” Gaster summoned multiple skeletal hands with holes in them and began to sign, “Can you understand this?”

“Yes!” The children nodded.

“Excellent. Now then,” The area turned to the Hotlands surroundings, then floating over the lava in front of the CORE.

“This is where Green and Yellow died,” Gaster announced to the group.

“No wonder it felt like I was melting…” Green trailed off. The area definitely felt familiar to both of the boys, they can practically feel the heat coming off it.

Yellow agreed, if he died in an area like this then no wonder why his spirit felt like sweating bullets when he awakened.

“What is that?” Purple pointed to the CORE with interest.

“A place you are lucky enough to have never reached.” Gaster groaned, not interested in talking about it.

“...Okay then…” Purple muttered.

“Next we shall go to where Purple and Blue died.” Gaster snapped his fingers abruptly and then they were suddenly in Waterfall.

“WOAH THIS PLACE IS SO PRETTY!” Orange yelled.

“Agreed.” Blue agreed as she looked around amazed.

“Ten dollars says I died because I was too distracted and fell into a river.” Purple laughed.

“Ooo~ Pretty flower!” Green looked at an Echo Flower with interest.

“Ooo~ Pretty flower!” The flower repeated, shocking the poor teens.

“Shall we move on?” Gaster asked the children.

“Yes please!” they nodded and Gaster snapped his fingers.

Now they were in the middle of Snowdin Forest, the trees climbing high above them and giving an almost claustrophobic aura.

“Let me guess, I died here from hypathermia?” Orange asked.

“Actually it is hypOthermia.” Purple corrected.

“Whatever.” Orange rolled his eyes.

Purple sighed and Gaster only let out a chuckle. The snow on the ground actually made the area look slightly more appealing but the other children could only imagine how cold the area is.

“Finally we shall go to where Cyan met her end.” He snapped his fingers and then they were in the Ruins, Right outside Toriel’s old house.

“It feels...abandoned…” Cyan muttered.

“It has been 5 years since anyone stepped foot here,” Gaster informed.

“Where is everyone?” Purple asked.

“They moved to the surface realm and have started peaceful life playing games and starting businesses for their families.” Gaster gave a warm smile.

“Who are they?” Yellow decided to ask.

“They, Monsters, who were unfairly trapped away down here recently got their freedom. Shame I don’t have a physical form to enjoy it myself.” Gaster sadly looked down, “That is a fate I suppose…”

“Don’t worry! You have us!” Orange beamed and hugged the goopy skeleton.

“...Yes I do.” Gaster smiled again as he petted the head of Orange.

“...So now that the tour is done, what now?” Purple asked.

“I have a way for you all to play a game.” Gaster grinned.

“Really! What kind of game?” Green asked.

The gray door appeared yet again. “Inside children. I will show you.”

Everyone walked inside and saw there were now bean bag chairs.

“HELL YEAH! BEAN BAG CHAIRS!”

Orange practically threw himself onto the chairs while the others watched.

Cyan decided to join in as everyone else calmly walked over and took a seat. Gaster then proceeded to whip out phones and hand them to the children.

“I have recently discovered an interesting online game. Please press on the app called Among Us.” Gaster instructed

“Huh, it seems like a cute little game!” Green smiled.

“How you play is simple. If you get a crewmate you do tasks, if you get imposter you have to kill till there are two people left.” Gaster explained.

“Interesting.” Purple stated.

“Code is LJAFZF.” Gaster informed.

“Where do we put the code?” Orange asked.

“Click online, it should be at the bottom.” Cyan supported.

“Sweet! Thanks!”

When everyone got in they went to the computer and changed to their designated colors. 

“Huh, three more people and we could have a full lobby.” Blue pointed out.

“Three people huh?” Gaster muttered. He whipped out a laptop out of nowhere and began to type something down.

The next thing the children knew was that three people joined their server. Their screen names LiteralSatan, FriskyCream, and HYPERGOD.

~Chat~

LiteralSatan: Hello people Gaster said he was playing with!

FriskyCream: Hello dead peeps.

HYPERGOD: Howdy!

~~~~~~

“Wait who are these people?” Yellow asked the skeleton.

“Friends that if I maybe talk to enough, could give back the gift of life to you.” Gaster grinned.

“Woah! That is awesome!” Green supported the idea.

“Hold on, let me do something so they don’t have to use chat to communicate.” Gaster went and typed on the laptop again before the laptop let out a little ‘bloop!’ sound.

“Hey, can ya hear us?” A voice rang through the speakers.

“We can hear you!” Cyan shouted.

“Sweet! I am LiteralSatan! Also known as Chara!”

“I am Frisk, though I probably won’t talk much. These past days have been exhausting.” Frisk grumbled.

“And I am Asriel Dreemurr! I hope we get along!” 

~~~~~~

Mr.Void: Shall we begin?

~~~~~~

“Yeah!” Everyone cheered, thus the match began.

[IMPOSTERS: Cyan and Orange]

Cyan was nervous, after all, this was her first game. Orange on the other hand was hype to see that he was an imposter. He was gonna win this no matter what.

~In Game~

“WAIT A MINUTE IS THIS MIRA HQ?” Chara yelled to Gaster.

“Yes, I figured it would be nice to go to a new map.” Gaster smiled.

“Hhhhh fine I will give you a pass this time, at least it isn't Polus, that map is huge.” Chara sighed.

Orange was already running ahead, “So just gotta not get caught? Easy.” he whispered to himself as he went to go find a place to hide.

Cyan was slowly walking along, she doesn’t know how she is meant to do things but she hopes it isn’t hard.

“So Frisk, how easy on the scale of one to ten is this going to be?” Asriel asked.

“Uh, maybe 4? I don’t want to underestimate them but like-”

*DEAD BODY REPORTED*

“Maybe I overestimated,” Frisk muttered.

“Who died?” Asriel asked.

“Blue,” Yellow stated.

“Where was it?” Gaster asked.

“Uh...a hallway? We were waiting for a door to open and then I am pretty sure Orange stabbed her.” Yellow stated.

“WHAT? NO, I DIDN’T! GREEN WAS IN THERE AS WELL HE COULD HAVE DONE IT!”

“I didn’t either! Purple was closer!” Green shouted.

“WHAT? I WAS NEAR CYAN I COULDN’T HAVE DONE IT!”

The souls all began arguing with each other as Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and Gaster watched with slight amusement.

“I feel like I joined a public server.” Chara chuckled under their breath.

“They are going at it hardcore.” Gaster covered his mouth trying to hide a smile.

“We need this energy in our normal gameplay sessions.” Frisk laughed.

“Agreed.” Asriel nodded.

“GUYS CAN WE ALL SHUT UP!” Purple growled at the group.

Everyone went dead silent.

“So we know the imposters aren’t Frisk, Asriel, Gaster nor Chara. The two imposters must be one of us 6.” Purple concluded.

“Good point but for me, Chara, Asriel, and Gaster aren’t cleared. Since there are two imposters one imposter did the kill meaning that the other imposter could have stayed behind.” Frisk cleared up

“So all we know is that one of the imposters is one of the dead kids.” Chara sighed, “Alright, let’s skip the vote.” they groaned as they pressed skip.

“Skipping is at the bottom of the tablet for those wondering.” Gaster clarified for the souls as he skipped as well.

Everyone decided that yeah, skipping was the best option, so they skipped as well.

The souls didn’t learn their lesson from last time and instead immediately regrouped up minus Yellow and Green (but only because Yellow stopped Green from going with them.).

“What is wrong Yellow?” Green asked.

“I think that we should stay away from the group. We might get killed easier.” Yellow clarified.

“Oh? Yeah, that makes sense!” Green beamed.

“So Chara~” Frisk began after witnessing the scene.

“If I die, Frisk did it,” Chara muttered, accepting Frisk’s offer.

“Ooo! Can I come with you?” Asriel asked.

“Yeah, sure!” Frisk gladly invited.

“Hey G-” Before Asriel could invite Gaster, Gaster left to go do tasks.

“ALRIGHT! TRIO TIME!” Asriel shouted, not bothered by this arrangement.

“YEAH!” “Yeah!” Shouted Frisk and Chara.

[LATER]

Cyan vented in front of Orange and Purple.

“YOO CYAN HOW DID YOU DO THAT???” Orange asked the girl.

“I pressed the button?’ Cyan was confused, couldn’t everyone do this? Or was it just an imposter thing?

“Oh sweet! I have the button!” Orange grinned.

“How? I don’t!” Purple groaned.

“Oh! It could just be an Imposter thing!” Orange stated proudly.

“WAIT YOUR AN-” Purple couldn’t finish the sentence as he hit the floor dead.

“Whoops, that coulda went bad.” Orange laughed.

“Hehe yeah.” Cyan chuckled in the vent.

Yellow happened to walk in with Green, “What did I say…” he muttered as he hit the report body button.

*DEAD BODY REPORTED*

“It is Orange. I walked in on him killing Purple.” Yellow stated before Orange could even make an excuse.

“Wh-” Orange stuttered before letting out a groan, “Yeah fine you got me. Though can only imposters go in the vent or…?”

“Yes, only imposters can go in the vent.” Gaster, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk all said at the same time.

“IMPOSTERS GET TO GO INTO THE VENTS??” Green looked shocked.

“Interesting,” Yellow muttered to himself.

“Didn’t know that.” Cyan lied. She was just glad that she wasn’t caught.

“Alright let’s just vote out Orange and try to find the next killer.” Chara sighed as they voted for Orange.

Everyone including Orange himself voted for him and thus he was ejected. 

=Orange was the imposter. One imposter remains=

[Later again~]

Cyan was hiding in the vents having no idea what to do, “Are they gonna win? I feel like they are gonna win…” 

Chara, Asriel, and Frisk all walk into Admin, the place Cyan was trying to hide in. 

“Oh god, they are right above me hhhh. Calm down and think…” Cyan took a deep breath and peeped out the vent.

[Ghost Chat]

Meanwhile, Orange as a ghost was watching her, “You got this Cyan!” 

“The taskbar is almost filled! We are gonna win!” Blue cheered.

“Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble Orange but I don’t see you and Cyan winning.” Purple sighed.

“Hey! We are trying our best! Also, what does this button do?” Orange pressed on his sabotage map.

“OH MY GOD, I CAN SABOTAGE!?!” 

“YOU CAN DO WHAT?” Blue and Purple were in shock.

Orange pressed the lightning bolt button and,

*In-Game*

“Well, well, well, I guess the imposters found out about sabotage…” Chara groaned as the lights powered down.

“Shit, we can’t see!” Frisk yelled.

Cyan realized this was the perfect opportunity to kill, so they hopped out of the vent and went for a random stab, then immediately hopped back in.

“FUCK WHO DIED?” Chara yelled.

“I AM STILL ALIVE!” Frisk proceeded to trip and fall, “AZZY IS DEAD!” 

Then a report button appeared and Chara did the report.

*DEAD BODY REPORTED*

“So who is the fucker that vented,” Chara grumbled as they sat around the table.

“Also congrats on finding the sabotage button.” Gaster clapped for the imposters.

[Ghost Chat]

“Thank you~!” Orange grinned, despite not being able to be heard nor seen.

“Oh, so it was you who did it.” Asriel groaned as he hated being a ghost, “Well guess I can get to tasks faster…”

“YOU CAN DO TASKS IF YOUR DEAD?” Blue and Purple realized they could have been doing something useful instead of sitting around.

Asriel sighed and put his paws on his face.

~In Game~

“Oh, imposters can sabotage?” Yellow raised a brow.

“Yes, they can. The lightning button is to turn the lights off. The nuclear button means two people need to head to the reactor or else we die. Finally, the O2 button means our Oxygen is cut off.” Gaster stated.

“Nice tips,” Cyan muttered so only she could hear it.

“Oh, that explains why the lights went down,” Green muttered.

“Yes, after this meeting we have to go down to the office, it is right next to Admin and below O2.” Gaster nodded.

“Alright, can I have an alibi’s though?” Chara asked.

“I was with Yellow the whole time!” Green grinned and Yellow nodded to confirm.

“I was with Frisk and Asriel. We know it can’t be us because the imposter vented.” Chara pointed out.

“That leaves me and Cyan who were by ourselves,” Gaster stated.

“Meaning that I am suspicious of Gaster.” Cyan sighed.

“So, it is either Gaster or Cyan. I highly doubt Gaster however because I feel like he wouldn’t congratulate the imposters finding the sabotage button.” Chara glared at Cyan who shrunk in shame.

“Well, I mean, Gaster could be congratulating Orange.” Frisk pointed out.

“...I guess…” Chara mumbled.

“Alright, let's skip for now.” Frisk nodded and everyone else agreed.

[Ghost Chat]

“Holy crud that was close…” Orange muttered.

“Wow, you barely managed to slide out of that.” Asriel sighed.

“Shit now I am cheering for Cyan,” Blue muttered.

“...” Purple floated away, supposedly to do tasks.

“Wow you guys are good at this….” a random voice rang out. Everyone turned around to find-

“Napstablook, how in the absolute hell did you get here.” Asriel deadpanned.

“I don’t know…” Napstablook would shrug but they don’t have arms.

“I-is this game possessed?” Orange nervously asked.

“No, I just wanted to say hello…” Napstablook muttered.

“Oh, well hello Mr. Napstablook.” Blue smiled towards the ghost.

“Hello. I overstayed my welcome, guess I will leave now...bye…” Napstablook disappeared.

“What a nice dude.” Orange grinned as the lights turned on.

*In-Game*

“Sweet, lights are back.” Chara grinned.

“Alright! Let's split!” Frisk proceeded to grab Chara’s hand and ran out of the room.

Gaster also left the room.

“Hey Cyan, do you want to come with me and Yellow?” Green offered.

“Uhhh I will think about it…” Cyan nervously rubbed their shoulder.

Green gave a simple nod and left with Yellow following behind, though Yellow turned back to glare at her before following Green again.

Cyan decided that she wasn’t going to go after them.

She hopped into the vent and began traveling around, hoping to find someone alone or a sabotage opportunity. 

Gaster was in the Reactor and thus Cyan came out of the vent and killed him. She then immediately realized her mistake, “Wait everyone was suspicious of him and me...now that he is dead he is...darn it.”

She patted her own back, “Welp Cyan, you did well for your first round.” she grinned as she whipped out her megaphone, “I can try again next time.”

*BODY REPORTED*

Everyone immediately looked towards Cyan, “Yeah, I know I messed up killing him so I reported myself. Just off me.” she sighed.

“You did well for your first round!” Frisk flashed a supporting smile.

“Yeah, nice going!” Chara gave a thumbs up.

“You did well.” Yellow nodded.

Green walked up to her and patted her back.

[Ghost Chat]

“HELL YEAH! SUPPORT HER!” Orange cheered.

“At least she didn’t, you know, KILL ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.” Blue aggressively shook Orange.

Purple laughed at the others' shenanigans.

Gaster and Asriel only clapped as Cyan was ejected off the ship.

= Cyan was an imposter. Zero imposters remain =

[CREWMATES WIN]

“Nice job everyone!” Frisk yelled over Discord.

“Nice job indeed.” Gaster signed.

“So, that is all? Seems easy to learn.” Yellow nodded.

“...so now that we are done, wanna play Minecraft?” Asriel suddenly asked.

“YES.” Chara and Frisk cheered.

“What is Minecraft.” All the souls asked.

“Well shit guess we are playing Minecraft,” Gaster muttered as Frisk, Chara, and Asriel began to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested if I make them play more games than Among Us? If so leave the comments below~! Next up however is the popularly requested Sans's AU chapter. Please note I have no idea how to write AUS so it will probably be shit!
> 
> Also no I totally didn't make them have amnesia because of the fact I am too lazy to come up with names, why would you assume that? hahahahahehehehe.....okay maybe.....yeah.


	10. AU TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is non-canon. Don't take this chapter seriously and it can also be skipped. Also, I suck at writing AU's so what a surprise huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. Not canon and also horribly done personalities with the AUs I am sorry for your eyes.

Sans logged on to his laptop and opened up Discord. “Alright, time to see what this hellhole is doing.” he chuckled to himself as he opened the chat server.

~Chat~

ComicFont: sup losers

Felloffacliff: What do you want shitsmile I am busy.

BabyBoyBlue: Hey! No cursing!

Glitch: Yes cursing.

PAINting: Not this again.

Dying: Bro this would be the fifth time this week.

Death: Should I make popcorn.

RunningInThe90s: Yes!

PAINting: No! 

SpaceCore: Space?

SpaceCore: SPACE!?!

PAINting: Who changed Outers phone to correct everything he says to space?

Glitch: I did.

PAINting: w h y????

Glitch: Better question, why not?

PAINting: …

BaddaBingBaddaBoom: I mean, the name fits…

ComicFont: wow i just wanted to check in on you guys

ComicFont: and this is the thanks i get?

SpaceCore: Is this fixed now?

SpaceCore: FINALLY!

ComicFont: anyway i am bored as all hell so does anyone have time to play among us

BaddaBingBaddaBoom: Sure.

BabyBoyBlue: I have time!

Glitch: Only if you switch your phone date to April 1st.

ComicFont: why???

RunningInThe90s: OH YEAH THAT BE FUCKIN RAD

Dying: Don’t do it! It is so annoying!

Death: Do it to piss Geno off.

ComicFont: what does it do???

Felloffacliff: I just searched it up and it looks annoying as hell but if it pisses others off then do it.

ComicFont: okay????????

PAINter: Do I even want to join?

Glitch: Yes.

PAINter: Fine.

ComicFont: join call everyone.

~In Call~

“Alright Classic change your date to April 1st.” Fell immediately stated.

“I don’t understand why but I did.” Sans groaned.

“A-afte-r do-ing s-o go on sk-eld.” Error laughed.

Sans clicked on Skeld and entered the lobby putting the code in chat. Not so long after did everyone follow behind.

Fell, Error, Death, and Fresh were chuckling to themselves, probably about the reason Sans changed the date on his phone.

“So are any of you gonna explain why I needed to change my phone date or…?”

“Dude just start the fuckin round man.” Fell chuckled.

Sans looked to the others who were as clueless as him and all he saw was Geno facepalming, Ink sighing, Mob and Outer just not caring, and Blue who looked as confused as him. “...Fine.”

[IMPOSTERS: Sans and Fell]

Fell grunted to himself, of course, he got the lazy shit that he will probably have to carry on his back.

~In Game~

“EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK (heck!).” Everyone minus Fell, Error, Death, Fresh, and Geno yelled.

“This is why I said not to.” Geno groaned.

Meanwhile Fell, Error, Death, and Fresh were laughing their asses off.

“I hate this, I absolutely hate this,” Sans muttered.

“Wowza! I didn’t even know this was possible! This is so cool!” Swap seemed to not mind the change at all.

“This is so fucking confusing…” Mob muttered as he looked around.

“Have fun~!” Death laughed as he walked away to do tasks.

“This is complete and utter bullshit and I am living for it!” Fell laughed as he ran to go to Medbay to the left. “Wait shit wrong way.” He then proceeded to run to the right.

Everyone proceeded to go their separate ways, “I hate this. I hate this so much.” Sans grunted as he walked downwards and saw Admin was flipped to the other side. “I feel like I am in physical pain.”

He walked into Admin and sat in the corner, “If anyone asks my task is being dead inside.”

Death walked in and whipped out his card, “That is my job. Take your own.”

“No that isn’t your job,” Sans got up and walked behind Death, “Your job is to be physically dead.” Sans stabbed him and proceeded to go into the vent.

“...Well shit.” Reaper muttered above his body,”...That was a good one.”

Sans vented outside Nav without anyone seeing and walked in, “Hello fellow skeletons where are thou?”

“Hey, Classic!” Blue waved over to the classic version of him. “What task did you do?” He asked.

“I finished Card Swipe and walked around.” Classic shrugged.

“Oh okay!” Blue proceeded to finish up his task and Classic proceeded to follow him around.

~Meanwhile~

“...Where am I going?” Mob was looking around confused. “Where the fuck is electrical?”

Mob walked through security and went to the bottom right, “HERE IT IS.” he marched in and walked towards the back. He whipped out his tablet and stood on the vent to download data. An awful mistake for Fell crawled out and proceeded to cut him in half.

“Haha!” He hopped back into the vent and disappeared.

“...Well fuck you too,” Mob muttered as he proceeded to continue the download.

*BODY REPORTED*

“Alright, losers it was in Admin.” Ink stated.

“I was in Medbay for most of the game,” Fell added.

“I have been with Classic for most of the time!” Blue gave a thumbs up.

“wait! Be-fore we continue I need to know. H-how do you a-all like the map?” Error asked the group.

“I want it to burn alive.” Sans immediately stated.

“I think it makes it look cool!” Blue put his hands on his hips.

“Eh, a little confusing but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Guys Mob is dead.” Outer decided to point out.

Everyone suddenly realized that was correct, the mobster was crossed out on the tablet, “Oh damn.” Fell muttered.

“You know what? Shout out to the imposter that killed Reap. His fault for choosing this map.” Geno suddenly spoke up.

Everyone chuckled at that.

“Yo, so like, we have any eviden or nah.” Fresh tapped the table, “I wanna get back to my taskin.” 

“Nope. We gotta skip.” Ink sighed, and thus the round ended.

~Ghost Chat~

“Wow, it took Outer to point out I was dead for anyone to notice.” Mob looked towards the ground.

“Boo being dead is boring, is this how the souls I bring to the afterlife feel?” Reaper groaned.

“Dude go do your tasks.” Mob floated off.

“Fine, no need to be a jerk about it. Jeez.” Death went off to do his work.

~In Game~

“Stupid Reaper, for convincing Classic to make it April 1st,” Geno muttered as he matched the wires up to the colors in Storage.

“Hey sucker, what have you been up to?” Fell asked as he walked towards Geno, looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

“Trying not to die. Let me guess though, you're gonna kill me?” Geno sighed as he saw Fell whip out a knife.

“Yep~” 

“Damn bro that is wack.” Fresh suddenly spoke up from behind.

“FUCKING HELL!” In a panic Fell stabbed Fresh and killed him.

“Wow, congrats.” Geno began clapping, “You are a complete idiot.”

“...Shut the fuck up or I will kill you.” Fell threatened.

“...you still have to kill cooldown.” Geno pointed out.

“SHIT.”

*BODY REPORTED*

“Fell did it in front of me.” Geno pointed to the skeleton who was facing away from the group angrily grumbling.

“Wow.” was the only words classic could utter at the sheer idiocy.

Everyone proceeded to vote and poor Fell was ejected from the ship.

=Fell was an imposter. 1 imposter remaining.=

~Ghost Chat~

“Welcome to the death club~” Reaper waved his hand dramatically in the air.

“Bruh did you have to kill me? That wasn’t rad dog!” Fresh angrily shook his fist.

“Well, I was going to kill Geno until SOME ASSHOLE snuck up on me!” Fell fought back.

“Oi, can y'all not? Just do your duties so we can win. Jeez.” Mob shook his head before leaving the room.

~In Game~

“Classic! Classic!” Blue ran over to the skeleton, “I think I saw someone vent!”

“Really? Who?” Sans asked.

“I don’t know! I only saw the vent close so I went to find you! It is really hard to find things on this map...” Blue stated.

“Alright bud, I’ll keep you safe.” Sans nodded as he silently opened his sabotage menu and shut off the lights.

“Bud stay behind me,” Sans commanded the other skeleton as he went towards electrical.

In Electrical there was no one there, “The hell?” Sans mumbled to himself. He was sure others would be here by now.

“Wait a minute…” Sans realized why no one else was here.

“Wh-what is it Sans?” Blue nervously asked.

“Blue. I am sorry. I failed you.” Sans turned around and slashed, striking Blue as he ran out of the room and towards where everyone else would be.

~Meanwhile~

“W-wait I frog-ot that the m-ap was revers-ed…” Error muttered as he and everyone else found themselves in the wrong place on the map.

“Wait so who is here? Cause we have me and Error and-” Ink asked everyone around.

“Here,” Geno spoke.

“Here!” Outer shouted.

“H-here…” Sans' voice suddenly rang out.

“What’s wrong Classic?” Ink asked.

“Th-thought I heard footsteps behind me so I made a fast dash for once to find the group…” Sans panted.

“Oh, well that is understandable. Anyway, let's-” Ink was cut off all of the sudden.

“Ink?” Everyone asked at the same time.

Error’s report button appeared, “S-shit!” 

*BODY REPORTED*

“BLUE IS DEAD?!?!” Sans yelled, “I SWORE TO PROTECT HIM!”

If the imposter could read ghost chat, he would be the first to see along with Reaper, Mob, Fresh, Ink, and Fell, Blue cursing his head off.

“Damn, whoever the imposter is they are good,” Outer muttered.

“Alright, so there are four of us. We can’t afford a skip.” Geno pointed out.

“S-so, who are we v-voting?” Error asked the group.

“Don’t know...who saw Blue last?” Outer asked.

“Saw him before the lights went out. He was in front of me and I was behind him. When the lights turned off I called his name before I heard footsteps behind me. I ran, still calling Blue’s name but he never replied.” Sans gave out his forged story.

“I-interes-ting. What about you Geno?” Error asked.

“I sold out Fell when he killed.” Geno shrugged.

“Yeah, y-your good,” Error pointed to Outer next, “What ab-out y-you?”

“I-”

“Dude I haven’t seen you all game.” Sans immediately cut him off.

“Same.”

“S-same.”

“...Is this really gonna be what gets me out?” Outer asked the group, “Without me, you all would have still thought Mob was alive probably!” 

Outer then pointed towards Error, “WHAT ABOUT YOU? I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU AROUND.”

“I hav-e been wi-th Ink the whol-e time! If he wa-s alive then he wou-ld defend me!” Error growled.

“Bruh even I have seen him in the halls.” Geno pointed out.

“Same.” Sans nodded.

“Well! Well….well shit.” Outer groaned.

Everyone proceeded to vote Outer.

“Enjoy losing!” he yelled as his last words before he was ejected into the great beyond.

=Outer was not an imposter. One imposter remains.=

Everyone stood around the button, all ready to push it.

12, 11, 10, 9, 8- CAN’T CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING NOW.

The alarms were blaring and everyone realized why. The Reactor.

“9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and one.” Sans chuckled as Error and Geno turned around.

Sans twirled his knife in his hands as he ran forward and swung, striking Geno in his already existing wound.

[IMPOSTER WINS]

~In call~

“BLUE I HAD NO IDEA YOU CAN CUSS LIKE THAT,” Reaper yelled while cackling.

“Sorry I let my anger out…” Blue nervously chuckled.

“Do it more!” Fell encouraged.

“Writing is a good way to get it out I suppose…” Ink trailed off.

“Blue I am so sorry, I was planning to murder electrical but no one was there and I needed to kill someone.” Sans apologized to the other skeleton.

“I mean- It was understandable but I am mad anyway! You know that feeling?” Blue sighed.

“...I guess?” Sans shrugged.

“Nice game everyone! Even if some people gave out horrible ideas…” Ink pointed towards Reaper.

“Hey it was fun and that is all that matters.” Reaper let out a grunt.

Suddenly without warning Horror joined the call, “Hey guys, how you guys _hanging?_ ” He joked, holding up a noose covered in blood.

“Hey, Horror!” Blue waved. 

“Hi, Horror.” the rest deadpanned.

“So what are you losers up to?” Horror asked the group.

“About to l-eave th-e call because w-e are done play-ing Among U-s.” Error informed.

“WHAT! YOU PLAYED AMONG US WITHOUT ME? MEANIES! ALL OF YOU! I AM TAKING BLUE AND STARTING MY OWN GROUP.” Horror growled.

“Why me?” Blue groaned.

“You are to convince others to play with me…” Horror muttered.

“Oh! Then that sounds fair! See you guys!” Blue waved as he and Horror left the call.

“Welp, that happened.” Outer rubbed the back of their head.

“See ya guys! I need to get dinner for Little Pup!” Mob also waved goodbye and left the call.

Everyone else chimed in with goodbyes and logged off.

Sans turned off his laptop, “To the viewers watching this world who didn’t read the top note, this is non-canon to the story. Welp, this was a long day. See ya viewers soon!” Sans waved goodbye to you all and thus this chapter ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a non-canon part 2 but I plan to write Green and Yellows backstory before doing so. Also yes, this does happen if the date on your phone is April 1st. It is really fucking funny and I would 10/10 recommend it.


	11. Some past is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLOW AND GREEN BACKSTORY BITCHES YEAHHHHHHHHHHH well a part of it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Alright, slight angst, as a treat~  
> Also me: pours a shitton.  
> Holy hell the support on this story is insane! I was never expecting this result! uhhhh also things for this chapter~  
> tw/light gore(?) and death

W.D Gaster was a kind man. This was what everyone knew as they saw him create rooms for the souls to live in, that way they all aren’t crowded in one area. “This shall be your temporary home for now as Frisk will continue work on your bodies.” Gaster signed to the fallen humans.

Frisk was nice to them as well, playing Minecraft with them and teaching them the basics of the game. Chara and Asriel, their siblings, were also nice people though Chara enjoyed griefing poor Asriel's house. It was fun to play with them while Gaster made the rooms.

Green and Yellow entered Green’s room and proceeded to take notes on how it looked like. The room had a bed with lime sheets on the top. The walls were white and on the floor was a nice little carpet for him to stand on.

The room also contained some high-class cooking material that Green has never seen before. “Awesome! Hey Yellow, what do you have in your room?”

“I haven’t checked yet….wanna come?” Yellow asked the boy.

“Yeah, sure!” Green and Yellow left the room and proceeded to walk into Yellow's room.

In Yellow's room, he had a bed with golden sheets on the top. The walls were also white and instead of a green carpet, he had a golden rug with a velvet outline. 

“Oooo~ Your room is so fancy!” Green smiled at Yellow.

“Yeah, I don’t understand why there are a bunch of different types of toy guns in my room…” Yellow muttered.

“He probably is trying to gain your interest! Think about it, I have a pan on me while you have a toy gun on you!” Green pointed out.

“I guess that is true…” Yellow muttered. 

Suddenly a knock on the door rang out. Yellow walked over and opened it revealing W.D Gaster. “Hello children, are you satisfied with your rooms?” he asked.

“Yep!”

“Yes.”

“In that case, I wish you all a pleasant evening as I am heading to bed, even though I don’t need to sleep. Sometimes I just do it to relax. Feel free to do what you want.” Gaster nodded to the children before leaving them alone.

“What an awesome dude.” Green nodded to himself, “Anyway I guess I will do the same. Night Yellow!” Green waved goodbye as he exited the room.

“Good night.” Yellow smiled as he shut the door behind him and peacefully went to bed as well.

~~??? G~~

Green could only hear the tapping of his feet and feel an unbearable heat all over his body. If he was water he probably would have evaporated by now. Opening his eyes sting thanks to the hot air burning them so he has been trying to keep them close.

“CATCH HIM, HE IS GETTING AWAY!”

Green forced himself to run faster as he was flung into the air thanks to steaming vents on the ground. He dropped his frying pan, his only weapon for defense somewhere, he doesn’t remember at this point at all.

After a long while of running around trying to avoid guards by hearing and blinking to see where he was going, he opened his eyes again to look at his surroundings and saw only two options, he could either go left or straight but he wasn’t taking any chances. He took a hard life only to be met with a dead-end, “Shit!”

His eyes burned but he began to look around, trying to see if there was anything he could use to escape.

“FINALLY I CAUGHT UP TO YOU!” A male monster's voice made itself known, “YOU RUN FAST YOU LITTLE TWERP!” 

Green could only think of one way he could defend himself, he took off his apron his mother gave him as a present for his birthday and threw it at the monster’s face, blinding them for a bit as he took off past them. 

Unfortunately, the monster was quicker as they threw off the apron and were able to catch Green by the collar, “AS THAT PUNY TRICK WOULD WORK ON ME.” The monster growled as it threw Green onto the floor and pinned him down.

“G-get off! Please!” Green shouted but the guard didn’t listen to him, instead, he whipped out a walkie-talkie. 

“Ẉ̸͎̰͈͘͝.̵̠̘͙̔̔͆̔̿̾̾D̵̦̦̀ ̵̠̮̞̝͚̤̭̓̿̀̊̈́͆G̶̨͑͊̾̇̒a̴̘͑̃̀̎͘ş̸̙͇̣̦͉̼̄̌͆͗̋̚̚t̷̝͎̰̊̋͠ē̴̘̮̗̩̥̂̋̈̂̾̕ṛ̴͔͓͍͇̱̩̀̒̾̅̕, what should I do with the human now that I captured them.” The guard let out a gruff sound as he heard the monster begin to listen to his boss.

The guard was silent as he listened and Green struggled under him, begging for help from anyone nearby. Unfortunately for Green, nobody came.

The guard got off the human child and picked them up by their collar yet again, “Congratulations, we were told to bring you back to the lab so after they kill you your soul could be useful and be able to be part of freeing us.” the guard put the human under their arm and began walking.

Green was kicking and crying, desperately trying to escape the guard's grasp but he couldn’t. Eventually, he gave up and silently cried. Why did he even climb up Mount Ebott in the first place?

He couldn’t remember anymore…or could he?  
~~??? Y~~

Yellow was sitting on the ground, sure it was hot and burning his ass but that doesn’t mean that this break wasn’t necessary. His cowboy hat wasn’t doing much to protect him from the heat after all, though he refuses to take it off. It was a gift from a friend you know. 

“WHERE DID THAT LITTLE PUNK GO?”

“!!̴̨͖̹͙̣̖͎̯̖̪̘̯͍̾̿̈́̈́̈́̈͐̿̔̚̚!̵̝̀̄͌̅͋̚͘̚͝#̵̧͇͎̫͂̈́ͅ2̸͈̲̬̯͖̇̒̒́̚̕͝!̸̡̬̘͖̹͔͉̦̓͂̂͠ͅ#̴̧̘͉̤̥̟̠̬̃̈́͊͋̽̈̌̒͐̕@̶̧̞͖̭̟̻̝̙̼͖̥̲̑̌̐̅̑́͊̀̍̎̋̒̈!̶̡̡̨̛̻͕͇̰̹̱̮̗͉̙̝̏̃͂͋͆͂͐̽̾͘̚͘ͅ ̷̮̣͉̤̣͕͓̜̦̩̣̪̰̩̇̈́̊͒̆̀͌͛́͛̕ YOU LOOK THAT WAY, I’LL LOOK THIS WAY!”

Yellow was hiding, he didn’t want to get caught by these men, he refused to get caught. After all, “I need to find him…” Yellow muttered to the air.

“Need to find who?” A sudden voice asked. Yellow shot up straight, whipped out his (fake) gun, and looked directly at a moving skeleton. A tiny, somehow fat(?)skeleton who was wearing a lab coat you would see scientists wearing in movies.

“Who are-” Yellow hoarsely whispered, his voice dry from the heat.

“Whoa kid not being rude but your voice sounds like you're over 80.” the skeleton interrupted suddenly, “Ya might want a drink.”

“Where can I even get a drink?” Yellow asked, coughing a bit thanks to his throat.

“Hold on, I think I have something on me that could help you.” The skeleton began.

“Hold on, how do I know I can trust you?” Yellow investigated.

“Kid, do I look like I have enough strength to capture ya? After all, I am more on the boney side than big and tough.”

“...Was that a pun?”

“Yep~.”

“Okay, I think I can trust you…”

The skeleton puts a hand behind his back and pulls his hand forward again revealing a drink of water. The human wasted no time grabbing and chugging the drink as if it was Jesus who just handed him a bottle of holy water so he can ascend into heaven.

“Wow, you took that a lot faster than expected, weren’t ya taught not to take food nor drink from strangers?” The skeleton chuckled as Yellow began to feel light-headed suddenly as he stumbled a bit.

“W-what?”

“Kid I didn’t even tell you my name before you trusted me, you must be one big bonehead.”

Yellow suddenly realized what was happening to him as he gave the skeleton the best death stare he could give in his state.

“Sorry bucko, I have a job I need to do. Hope ya don’t mind, well you probably do but still.” The skeleton waited for the human to fully collapse, dropping his gun on the ground with a clank.

“...Holy crap your heavy, welp gotta bring ya to the boss man. Night kid.” was the only words Yellow could hear before getting picked up and carried away.

His last thought however was that he felt awful how he couldn’t save the one he cared for the most. His friend fell down before him.

~~??? Y&G~~

Yellow awoke to the noise of a cage clashing before he was gently put down on a bed. “Enjoy your new temporary cellmate kid.” a gruff voice hissed out before the sound of the cell door slamming rang out.

Yellow got up groggily and looked around. The cell was like what you would see in prison movies, including everything minus a toilet. He rubbed his head to realize that his hat was missing as well. That fact alone pissed him off as he began looking around more to see if he could find a way to escape.

In the corner of the room was a child, he was about Yellow’s age but just looked maybe one year younger. After a while of looking, Yellow felt like he recognized this child from somewhere but he couldn’t remember where. 

His hair was blond yet there was dirt sticking out of it. His clothes were dark green with a purple stripe going through the middle, though that is hard to tell thanks to all of the dirt covering him. Whoever caught this child wasn’t going easy.

“Hello?” He nervously asked the child who was staring off into space. The child finally snapped back to reality and his head shot up, staring directly into Yellow’s eyes.

Yellow immediately recognized who he was looking at now that he could see his friend's face, covered in freckles (and dirt), plus his light green mixed with blue eyes. “Beni!” Yellow hugged the boy in his arms, “Eman!” Beni returned the hug.

“You have no idea how worried I was about you! Giuro che mi darai un infarto!” Eman let out a huff at the other boy.

“I almost gave myself a heart attack! I thought they were gonna kill me instantly!” Beni cried as they continued to latch too poor Eman.

“Well, at least you weren’t knocked out by someone you thought was helping you…” Eman grumbled.

Heavy footsteps began approaching the cell, shaking the ground a bit as Eman and Beni both huddled together near the back of the cell.

A scary goat monster wearing a crown on his head and a purple robe glared at the two human boys. The monster however didn’t seem angry, they just seemed saddened, “So you managed to catch two of them.” it spoke, its voice gruff 

“✡︎☜︎💧︎ ✋︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 💧︎✋︎☼︎☜︎📬︎” a noise(?) responded to the monster.

The goat monster was handed a key and they opened the cell door. The monster was too huge to simply slide by so escape is impossible. 

“Young ones, I am sorry for this.” The monster spoke, the eyes slightly tearing up, “I must do this for my kingdom, I hope you can understand.” The monster raised his hand in the air, summoning a red spear and revealing his golden armor under his cloak.

“I hope if we somehow ever meet again, you would forgive me for what I am about to do.” The monster sighed.

Eman desperately looked around for any way they could escape the scenario they were in while Beni was struck, unable to move thanks to pure fear.

~Gore beyond this part. We know how this part of the story will end anyway.~

The room went dark and gained a purple glow as Eman and Beni's souls revealed themselves.

Eman knew that they had nothing to use for defense so they tried using their soul, shooting yellow bullets at the monster king.

The king however wasn’t bothered and proceeded to attack Beni with fire magic, and poor Beni who couldn’t move an inch, with nothing to protect with he going to die.

Eman threw himself at the king’s fire causing himself to get badly burnt as Beni snapped out of his daze. 

The king however only responded to Eman by throwing more fire magic at the two human children more rapidly. 

The room was getting hotter yet hotter as the floor felt like it was melting their shoes. Sweat was covering the two children’s faces as they felt tears welling up in their eyes, afraid of being hit any second.

The king seemed to be getting tired of watching two children run around him as if it were duck duck goose so he sent out a more powerful fire attack that somehow Beni had the luck of dodging.

Eman however wasn’t as fortunate as they were hit and flung across the room.

Beni stood over Eman, offering his hand to the fellow child but Eman happened to look behind Beni at the last moment to see the king thrusting his trident forward.

“BENI DODGE-” Eman was cut off as he witnessed Beni get stabbed with the king’s trident through the chest, blood splattering everywhere, including on top of Eman.

The king also seemed shocked that he landed a hit and pulled back immediately. Beni stumbled a bit before collapsing on the ground, his blood pooling underneath him.

Eman had tears in his eyes as he watched the life in his friend's eyes die out in front of him. “BENI, NO! WHY HIM? PERCHÉ LUI BASTARDO?” He ran to the body and held it in his arms, getting more blood in his lap.

Eman’s tears hit it as he looked up at the king to see if he was satisfied with the results. He was shocked to find the king was also crying, trembling with his trident in hand.

Suddenly Beni’s soul raised above the corpse, glowing a light, calming green as if to say “please don’t cry!”

~No more gore! Yay!~

As soon as the soul appeared however two floating skeletal hands appeared holding a metal container. The hands opened up the container and shut it on the soul, trapping it in place.

“FREE HIM!” Emani cried out, trying to catch the container before the hands floated out of reach, flying outside of the room and into the hands of a taller skeleton than the one Mehki saw before with a crack on his face leading upwards. He wore a white lab coat as well and had bandages wrapped around his hands.

The skeleton only looked sadly at the scene before walking away.

Eman banged his fists on the floor even though thanks to the temperature of the room it burned to do so.

“Young one. Do not fret.” The king suddenly spoke. Eman looked up to see the king, hosting fire in his hands, “Your death will be as quick as his. I promise you will barely feel a thing.” The fire was flung into Eman’s face.

~Eman’s room~

He sat up panting, sweat rolling down his face mixed in with tears of sorrow. He could remember the day he died now, clear as day. 

He slowly trembled out of bed before he just sat on the floor, staring endlessly at the wall with millions of thoughts running through his poor head. He can remember the moments leading to his death in perfect detail but nothing beyond that.

He could have saved him, if only he hadn’t been hit by that stupid fire attack so Beni wouldn’t run to save him.

Suddenly he heard loud and fast knocking on the door and Eman ran to the door already knowing who it was.

He opened the door to see Beni practically crying a river outside his door and he rushed into his arms, “It’s okay, we're here, together.” Eman mumbled as he rubbed his back.

They walked into the room and Eman closed the door behind him. Beni sat on the floor, still crying and shaking.

“Hey it is okay, I am here, you are here, we are...well we're dead but still! We are here! Together!” Eman tried to cheer Beni up.

“I could have dodged….if I just dodged then maybe we could have-” Beni began before being cut off with a hug.

“No, it wouldn’t have mattered. He was blocking the only way out so we would have met the same fate as we did.” Eman sighed.

“...I just wished we could have done more…” Beni muttered.

“...do you...Nah that be weird to ask now.” Eman laughed nervously.

“Say it.” Beni looked at him.

“...Wanna play Minecraft?” Eman offered, “We could invite the Dreemurrs if you want to…” 

“...Yeah! It could help take my mind off things! Oooo~ we should invite Gaster to play as well! When he taught us all it was fun!” Beni suggested.

Eman smiled warmly as he whipped out his phone and opened up his contact list. “Yeah, I can manage that.” he gave a thumbs-up before hitting the call button.


	12. Minecraft...I like ya cut G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL I GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT. YEAH BOIIII!
> 
> They are playing Minecraft. Nothing happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN FINALLY START WORKING ON THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE!!!! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME???

Gaster was absolutely not okay. In fact, he was highly panicking. What was that memory? It has been a long time since he remembered anything that wasn’t his name, old job, and that he has two children. He only could remember that thanks to him writing it down.

He wondered if Green and Yellow suddenly remembered as well, after all, it might be them that caused the memory. He felt a jolt up his spine as he heard a sudden knock on the door, wondering if it was Green or perhaps Yellow coming to interrogate him.

“👍︎⚐︎💣︎✋︎☠︎☝︎✏︎” He yelled as he began to slowly walk over.

“Uh, what did you say?” he heard Green ask on the other side. 

Shit, it was them.

“I SAID I WAS COMING, GIVE ME A MOMENT PLEASE!” He yelled again in Aster as he tried to think about what to say.

Fuck it, improvising would be best here. He ran to the door and opened it quickly, startling poor Green.

‘Hey doctor G!” Green warmly greeted anyway because he was a _kind_ soul.

“Hello.” Gaster signed, having the feeling that someone somewhere made an awful pun, probably Sans.

“So, I and Eman wanted to know if you wanted to play Minecraft with us!” Green nervously twiddled his thumb.

“Eman?” Gaster felt his body somehow go colder than it already was. They had the memory as well, the real question is, do they remember seeing him?

“Oh, that’s right! You wouldn’t know it! My name is Beni and Yellow’s name is Eman!” Green grinned, “We, uh, remembered it suddenly!”

Gaster knew the child was lying, they must have had a memory appear while they were asleep. However, he doesn’t seem to remember him, which is strange for he remembers him.

“...Interesting, though do you prefer that name, or do you mind still calling you Green?” Gaster asked, honestly even when he was alive Gaster had poor memory.

“Nope! Green, Bean, Beni, call me what you like!”

“Doodoo butt.”

“Not that.”

“Farty.” 

“Okay, I might be regretting my words…”

Gaster and Green let out a chuckle before heading to Yellow's room upon entering the room.

“Thanks. See ya online.” Yellow hung up his phone before turning to the duo that entered, “Frisk said that they and Asriel can play. Chara is busy doing something else.” Yellow shrugged.

Gaster and the children sat down, each opening their individual laptops and logging into Minecraft.

“Frisk said they would create the server.” Yellow notified the group.

**Can’tSpellFriskWithoutRisk Sent A Invite**

“There it is!” Green clicked to accept and thus they began to play Minecraft.

**BANG! Joined the server**

**DryingPan Joined the server**

**Mr.Voiddad Joined the server**

~IN GAME~

“Aye, welcome guys!” Frisk waved to their companions.

“Hey, Frisk!” The trio greeted the human with smiles.

“Asriel should be here soon, Chara wanted him for a moment.” Frisk shrugged.

“So what should we do?” Green asked.

“Keep building I guess…” Yellow trailed off.

So far from their last gameplay session Frisk, Chara, and Asriel combined their efforts to build a 3 floored house. They had gotten to two floors before they needed to sign off. Yellow and Green built outlines of a mini house so they could live near each other.

Blue found a small cave with nothing inside and turned that into her house. Purple tried to build a treehouse and isn’t finished yet. Cyan decided to go look for a nearby river to build her house, she wasn’t able to find a river but she did find a pond that was close enough for her.

Gaster had built a dirt hut. He really didn’t care about how it looks, what he really wanted to do was watch the children, like an adult watching their children make sure they are safe and not getting into fights.

He didn’t mind watching the kids, he feels like he is watching his sons grow up. He might have not been there for them long but he still feels like he should hang out with them more. Maybe later…

Green and Yellow grabbed some oak trees and crafted it into oak wood for them to turn into sticks. They made the sticks into ladders with the help of Frisk teaching them and they climbed to the top of their house to build a roof.

“Honestly I love Minecraft. It is just so peaceful.” Green happily placed down the blocks for his house.

Yellow agreed, this game was so calming and relaxing. He wondered what it would be like if the difficulty isn’t peaceful.

Frisk was finishing up the bottom floor all by themselves as they made decorations like a fake television and a kitchen to cook their food. 

**HYPERDEATH Joined the server**

“Oh sweet! Hey Asriel!” Frisk waved to the goat as he spawned in the server.

“Hey, Frisk! I finished what Chara wanted me to do!” Asriel grinned.

“Which is…?”

“A surprise!” Asriel gave off a cheeky grin.

“Ooo I like surprises~” Frisk giggled.

“What do you guys even do at home?” Green asked curiously.

“Well, normally Mom bakes pies and Dad waters the flowers in the backyard.” Asriel began, “When I was a flower I just tormented Frisk….sorry, Frisk.”

“It’s okay I forgive you.” Frisk gave a thumbs up.

“Chara sorta just...does things? Pretty sure they are just a local cryptic for us.” Asriel and Frisk chuckled.

“What does that mean?” Yellow asked.

“Means they just do random things as a regular,” Frisk explained.

“Like eating all of Mom’s pie at 3 am…” Asriel muttered.

Everyone laughed at that.

“Frisk is cryptic number two-” “AM NOT.” Frisk interrupted, “ALL MY ACTIONS MAKE SENSE.”

“THE OTHER DAY I CAUGHT YOU TRYING TO BURY YOURSELF IN THE DIRT.”

“I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE BEING A FLOWER TO RELATE TO YOU!”

“NEWS FLASH, IT SUCKS.”

“Source?” Yellow butted in.

“The source is me, myself, and I.” Asriel explained. 

“Well, still! I ain’t a cryptic!”

“You literally climbed Mount Ebbot because it was raining. You know, the mountain that was said to cause people to disappear.”

“To be fair, it was raining pretty hard.” Frisk groaned.

“I literally heard you say, ‘Oh sweet! A giant hole!’ and then a thunk when you fell.”

“...I thought the hole looked cool so I went near it.”

“Ah, yes. Let me go next to the giant hole with vines that can trip me. Smart.” Asriel rolled his eyes.

Frisk looked down at the floor and then shot their head up at the realization, “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIPPED ME WITH THE VINES!” 

“....Maybe?” Asriel nervously shrugged.

“Wait does that mean he tripped us as well?” Green asked.

Asriel nervously twiddled his fingers, “Uhhh yes?”

“Damn.” Yellow sighed.

“TO BE FAIR I WAS AN EVIL FLOWER BACK THEN!” Asriel tried to defend himself.

“Fair enough, have a good day.” Frisk laughed.

“Hey wait, do you have any memories with us in them? We don’t remember much of our underground trip except for when we died.” Yellow asked.

“Oh yeah, I think I actually tortured you guys a bit.” Asriel muttered before looking down, “Yeah, I think I mainly went for Yellow though. Sorry, I can’t remember much. It was a while ago after all…”

“It’s okay. I just wished we knew who killed us. He looked sad.” Green mumbled.

“Eh, still sorta pissed at him and the man who took your soul away.”

Gaster nervously looked away from Yellow.

This did not escape Frisk’s or Yellow’s notice.

“I think the dude who killed us was a king…” Green groaned, rubbing his forehead. “He was wearing a crown.”

“Oh, then I know who did it.” Asriel began.

“Of course you know him, it’s dad.” Frisk rolled their eyes.

“Wait, your dad is a king?” Green asked.

Meanwhile Yellow was making a list of questions to ask the King and Gaster in his free time, for some reason using an empty paged book in Minecraft.

“Hey Yellow, whatcha writing?” Green asked the boy.

“A surprise tool that will help us later.” He deadpanned.

**HeySatan Joined the server**

“IT’S THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, STEP INSIDE IT’S FUN INSIDE-” Chara could be heard screaming through Frisk’s mic.

“CHARA SHUT UP!” Frisk yelled back.

Everyone began laughing yet again and continued their builds.

“Gaster I beg of you please make a better house.” Chara looked at his dirt house.

“Why? My house is an amazing place!” Gaster let out a humph.

“Please! I beg! It looks so weird next to ours! I will even put you in Creative mode!”

“Creative mode?” Green and Yellow asked at the same time.

“Basically a mode where you don’t need to do any hard work. You can also fly.” Frisk shrugged.

“Hmm, I will consider it.” Gaster rubbed his chin, pretending to think it over.

“Guys, mom is calling us down for dinner. We gotta go.” Asriel suddenly spoke up.

“Darn, I just joined a few minutes ago! Whatever, see ya guys!” Chara logged off.

“Bye!” Everyone shouted as they signed off Minecraft.

~OUT GAME~

By the end of the session, Green had forgotten what an awful experience he had earlier, and peacefully left Yellow's room to go to his.

Before Gaster could escape to his own room, however, Yellow grabbed him and stopped him. “Before you leave we have to talk.”

Gaster could feel his sins crawling down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw partners I am tired time for my 50 year nap time. Yes, this is a cliffhanger Christmas is next.


	13. Merry Christmas Bitches (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho you weren't expecting this were you!? Actually no, wait, you probably did...oh well, enjoy~
> 
> People celebrate Christmas what do you want from this summary it is in the title of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and have a happy new year!

“MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!” Chara yelled at the top of their lungs as they burst out of their room.

The snow was softly falling on the ground outside and Toriel was calmly baking pies downstairs in the kitchen, “My child, watch your language. If it weren’t for it being Christmas you would be grounded right now.”

“Sorry, mom…” Chara muttered as they rubbed their arm nervously, “I was just excited…”

“I know my dear, please wait in the living room for our guests to arrive,” Toriel instructed. Chara nodded their head as they walked into the living room.

Frisk and Asriel were still upstairs, “ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ISSSSSSS YOUUUUUUU~” 

“Frisk, please! Let me have five more minutes of rest! I stayed up most of the night waiting for Santa!” 

“Nope! Everyone else will soon be here and we have to get ready!” Frisk began bouncing on his bed.

“Friskkkkk please.”

“No!”

“Please!”

“Nada!”

“Pretty please?”

“Hmmm,” Frisk rubbed their chin, “Nope! Suffer goat boy!” They began to tickle him.

“Haha! Frisk, no stop! I will get up! Please!” Asriel begged.   
“Alright, I shall show thine mercy.” Frisk stopped tickling Asriel and began heading towards the bedroom door.

“SURPRISE ATTACK!” Asriel suddenly yelled as they tackled Frisk from behind. 

“You fool! I was prepared for this!” Frisk pulled away from Asriel with ease and tackled him in the front, picking him up and throwing him over their shoulder.

“Geez, you're heavy!” Frisk grunted, but they refused to release Asriel.

“Uh, can you put me down now?”

“NEVER!” 

Frisk ran out of the room and managed to make it down the stairs without falling.

“Oh hey, you finally- are you serious?” Chara looked upon the scene, trying to hold back their snorts.

“Chara! Help me!” Asriel begged.

“Oh? You look like you're having fun though…” Chara teased the goat.

Asriel began aggressively squirming causing Frisk to stumble around, “Asriel, wait I might drop you-”

Frisk fell backward and Asriel fell on top. Chara found the scene absolutely hilarious and whipped out their phone to take a photo.

“Wow, thanks for helping Chara.” Asriel groaned.

There was sudden knocking at the front door and Toriel ran to answer it, revealing Asgore.

“Greetings Asgore,” Toriel began, ever since Chara and Asriel came back from the dead he was visiting more often. It had taken a while but she has gotten used to his presence again. “You may come in, you know.”

Asgore gave a polite nod and walked inside, a sack swung over his shoulder, “Howdy kids!” 

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk’s eyes lit up at seeing the sack knowing there were probably more presents in there than under their tree.

Asriel got off Frisk and ran towards his father, “Dad!” he tackled him into a hug and Asgore picked his son up with ease and hugged him, “Hello Asriel.”

Chara and Frisk were next to join in on the hug and Asgore was able to pick them up as well, “How are my three most favorite people doing?”

“I’m good!”

“Perfect.”

“Awesome, except for my sore back.” Frisk turned to Asriel. 

“Hey, I said to put me down. So it was either the easy way or the hard way!” Asriel tapped his feet on the ground.

“Kids! Pie is almost ready!” Toriel called out from the kitchen.

“YEAHH” The kids screamed before running into the kitchen.

This could be one of the best days ever!

~~~~~~~~~

“THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!”

Papyrus groaned to himself as he started to pack his things yet again.

“Why I thought being able to go back to our house is great?” Sans asked, confused.

“WELL, I AIN’T MAD ABOUT THAT. I AM PERSONALLY ANGRY THAT NO ONE HERE KNOWS WHAT CHRISTMAS IS!” Papyrus pointed out.

“Once again Papyrus, this is a different dimension. We don’t even know if Santa exists here.” Sans rolled his eyes.

“WELL, THEY SHOULD HAVE ONE.” Papyrus stomped his foot, “THESE PEOPLE DESERVE PRESENTS! THEY HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO US.”

“Bro, you know what I am thinking?”

“WHAT BROTHER?”

“We should invite them into our world again, then bring them to a mall and let me go wild.”

“SANS….THAT IS THE BEST IDEA YOU MIGHT HAVE IN THAT SKULL OF YOURS!”

“Thanks, bro.” Sans grinned.

Papyrus picked up Sans and placed him on his shoulders, “TO FIND THE DARKNERS WE GO!”

Papyrus then ran out of the room they have been using as a bedroom to go find Ralsei, who was peacefully reading a book near the front entrance of the castle.

“RALSEI!”

Ralsei practically jumped fifteen feet in the air hearing Papyrus scream his name, ‘Papyrus? Sans? Do you need anything?” 

“YES WE DO!” Papyrus nodded as he picked up Ralsei and hoisted him over his shoulder, 

“Papyrus? What are you doing?” Ralsei nervously asked.

“WE’RE GOING TO BRING YOU TO OUR WORLD WITH LANCER! THAT WAY YOU BOTH CAN EXPERIENCE CHRISTMAS!”

“Did somebody say, _Kristmas?_ ” Kris suddenly barged in without warning, “Heh, it is funny cause my name is Kris.”

“Nice one.”

“I HATE YOU.”

“Hello, Kris!” Ralsei waved to the blue human, “Where is Susie?”

“Right here.” Susie waved.

“SUSIE, KRIS, PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS! RALSEI AND LANCER DON’T!” Papyrus practically begged.

“Oh yeah, we do.” Kris nodded with Susie, “In fact, after I bring Sans and Papyrus home I need to go back to my place. Bro is coming to visit from college and I don’t want to miss it!”

“SOUNDS FAIR ENOUGH HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE PLANS SUSIE?” Papyrus turned his attention to her.

“No, not really, I plan to spend the day at Kris’s place. I have seen his brother but we never spoke.”

“AH! THEN YOUR SCHEDULES ARE FILLED! EXCELLENT! I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!” Papyrus nodded to the human and monster.

“ALRIGHT NOW WE JUST NEED LANCER, THEN WE ARE GOOD TO GO!”

“Did someone say my name?” Lancer walked in to see what was happening.

“AH YES, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH US TO OUR DIMENSION TO SPEND THE HOLIDAYS?” Papyrus asked.

“Sure! Just let me call Lesser Dad to make sure I can go!” Lancer whipped out his phone and called Rouxls Kaard, tapping his feet as his phone buzzed.

“Helloth? Whom is thisith?” Rouxls Kaard asked through the phone.

“Hey, Lesser Dad! I was wondering if I could spend the day with my friends in their world if that is alright with you.” Lancer asked.

“Ughth, fine. You may hangth out with your friendsth.” Rouxls groaned, “Just don’t calleth while I am in an important meetingth alright?”

“Alright! See you Lesser Dad!” Lancer hung up the phone, “He said it is okay!”

“YES! LITTLE SPADE WE SHALL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!” Papyrus happily bounced up and down.

“Bro please calm down,” Sans asked as he was shaken up and down.

“OH, SORRY SANS.”

“It’s okay bro.”

“Alright, so you guys ready to go?” Kris asked the four.

“YEP!”

“Yeah.”

“Yes!”

“Yep!”

“Alright, see ya.” Kris whipped out his universe transporter device and zapped the four away.

“...So how long will they be gone?” Susie asked.

“Eh, I’ll get Lancer and Ralsei tomorrow. Anyway, we should hurry to my place, mom is making her butterscotch cinnamon pie.” Kris gave a thumbs up. 

Susie nodded and opened the front door, “Race ya.” She grinned.

Kris looked at her before putting himself in a stance that reads ‘try me’. 

“Three, two, one!”

~~~~~~

“SEAM!” Jevil burst into his shop.

“What is it Jevil.” Seam sighed.

“I am bored, bored. There seems to be nothing to do today!” Jevil groaned.

“Well, that sounds like a personal problem.” Seam laughed.

“What are you doing?” Jevil asked the cat.

“Running the shop.”

“There is no one here. No one even comes here that often.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Then why bother running shops when we can do something interesting!” Jevil stated.

Seam sighed and looked towards the jester, “What do you have in mind?”

“Fireboy and Watergirl.” Jevil grinned.

“W-What?” Seam stuttered out.

“I call dibs on Fireboy.” Jevil ran off to go grab a random laptop he found in the woods.

“FUCK NO I WANT FIREBOY.” 

~~~~~

“Merry fucking Christmas to the best girlfriend in the world!” Undyne swooped up Alphys into her arms from behind and Alphys let out a surprised yell.

“Undyne! Wh-what are you-``''NO TIME TO EXPLAIN BUT IF WE DON’T HURRY WE WILL BE LATE!” Undyne interrupted as she bundled Alphys up with no explanation, since they were in a rush Alphys could barely focus on what was happening as she felt her coat and scarf surround her.

She rushed outside and placed Alphys into the passenger seat before sitting in the driver seat.

“W-where are we-?” “Close your eyes and don’t open your eyes until we are there!” Undyne flashed a grin as she stepped on the gas.

Alphys closed her eyes as instructed and immediately her mind wandered to the fifty things Undyne could be bringing her. Honestly, she didn’t care where she went as long Undyne was there.

After a while, she felt the car stop and Undyne opening the car door, “Don’t open your eyes yet!” She instructed. Alphys felt herself be picked up and brought inside somewhere warm. She could hear people talking and plates and drinks being served, plus the smell of food all over the place.

She felt placed down and a chair scraping the floor in front of her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in one of the fanciest restaurants she has ever laid her eyes on. 

The restaurant wasn’t the only pretty thing, however, for Undyne, somehow to Alphys, made herself even hotter. She wore a dark blue button-up tuxedo with a black bowtie. Her hair was tied back into a neat bun and she wore a different eyepatch than usual with a nice swirl design on it.

“Wow, I feel underdressed…” Alphys nervously looked down at her usual lab attire.

“Doesn’t matter to me, you could dress in the ugliest clothes out there and I would still think you're beautiful~.” Undyne flirted and Alphys felt herself become as red as a tomato.

“U-undyne…”

“Heh, knew those internet tutorials would help me get better at this.”

Alphys and Undyne shared a bright smile to themselves.

“How were you even able to afford this?” Alphys asked.

“I couldn’t. I made Mettaton pay for it.” Undyne laughed.

“Really? How did you manage that?”

“Well…” Undyne trailed off.

~Earlier~

“METTATON!” Undyne yelled at the robot’s front door.

“What is it darling, I am busy,” Mettaton answered, looking annoyed

“Busy doing what?”

“Busy being an amazing person~” Mettaton bragged.

“Okay, cool, whatever. How much do I need to threaten you to give me money.”

“Why do you need money? You have a job.” Mettaton groaned.

“Listen, I don’t get paid enough at work and I need to borrow money to treat Alphys on a date to a really cool and fancy-” 

“SAY NO MORE DARLING!” Mettaton butted in, “I know the perfect place for you and Alphys to visit~.” He grinned to himself.

“Really? Wow, I wasn’t expecting this to be so easy.” Undyne smiled.

“Listen I could care less for you but when it comes down to Alphys, I would do anything to repay her for my amazing body.” Mettaton simply flicked his fingers around, “Anyways follow me to the limo, I need to bring you to the mall.”

~Present~

“Wow, I need to thank him for this later,” Alphys noted to herself.

“Yeah, but for now let's order something.” Undyne waved over a waiter and Alphys couldn’t be prouder of her girlfriend.

~~~~~

Gaster sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes as he got up. His conversation with Yellow ringing in his head.

_“I know you're the one who took Beni’s soul away.” Yellow glared at Gaster. Gaster could feel his body melting out of nervousness and forced himself to steel up._

_“Yes. Yes, I was.” Gaster knew admitting his mistakes would be the best way to go._

_Yellow sighed and looked down, “Why did the king need our souls.”_

_“...you're not the only one with missing memories.” Gaster admitted to the child._

_Yellow looked shocked at this before squinting his eyes, “Really?”_

_“Yes. I only received the memories at the same time as you.” Gaster admitted._

_“...So what now?” Yellow asked nobody in particular._

_“We could ask Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.” Gaster pointed out._

_Yellow looked down, considering it, “Yeah...we could.” he mumbled after a minute._

_“Let's ask them tomorrow.” Gaster yawned before leaving Yellow's room._

Gaster sighed and got up from the bed, grumbling to himself and cracking his wrists.

He left his room to find that all the souls were gathered in the living room area. “🕈︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎✍︎”

“What?” Purple turned around confused.

“Sorry, I asked what are you doing?”

“Oh, Frisk texted Yellow that Christmas was today, so we were all sorta chilling in here waiting for you,” Orange explained.

“Christmas? That is today?” Losing memories is weird. He knows what the word means but can’t remember why the king needed to commit murder. It honestly wants him to bash his head on the wall.

“Yep! I don’t think Santa can deliver in the void though…” Blue trailed off.

“Aww, I wanted to celebrate Christmas…” Cyan mumbled.

Gaster took one look around the room and his eyes locked on Yellow, who seemed to be a little upset that everyone in the room was feeling down thanks to not being able to visit Santa Clause. 

Gaster sighed to himself as he prepared to do something stupid, “Alright, since Santa can’t deliver in the void someone will have to take his place.” he began.

Everyone turned towards him and Gaster was now really regretting what he was doing, “I’ll head out of the void for a few minutes and head to the mall. Start making lists now, I will leave in ten minutes.”

The room exploded with cheers and everyone minus Yellow running to their rooms to get paper to write on.

“Thanks. You made their day,” Yellow smiled, “Though why don’t you just create what you want us to have instead of going to the mall?”

“Simple. It takes a lot of energy to make everything. I could waste most of my energy making everything you want or I could use half of my energy to manifest myself in the living world to buy everything you want, then use the rest of my energy to get back.”

“Huh, alright then. Whatever is easiest for ya.” Yellow walked off to his room and Gaster let out a sigh. At least he was making everyone happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey next chapter comes out tomorrow, love ya all~


	14. Merry Christmas Bitches (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING BECAUSE WHY NOT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHO GOT A TV AND CYBERPUNK2077 FOR CHRISTMAS! THIS PERSON! YEE HAW!

“WELL, HERE WE ARE! THE WONDERFUL MTT MALL!” Papyrus grinned as he looked at the giant mall designed to look like Mettaton's box form.

Lancer and Ralsei were by his side, both looking at each other with worry written on Ralsei’s face and glee on Lancer’s.

“Welp, this is what I got from the ATM,” Sans walked over to the group, “Here ya go, 300 bucks for each of ya. Go wild.”

“Go wild? Are you expecting us to just go anywhere we want and waste this money?” Ralsei asked nervously. 

“YES!”

“That is sorta why we brought you here.”

Lancer started bouncing up and down excitedly, “Aw yeah! I am going to find so many cool things!” 

“I LIKE YOUR STYLE SPADE BOY! NOW LET US GO GRAB SOME GIFTS FOR YOURSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Lancer and Papyrus ran off into the distance, losing themselves in the crowd far away from Ralsei and Sans.

“Um, do you mind walking with me? This place is bigger than I imagined and I don’t want to get lost.” Ralsei nervously asked. 

Sans looked towards the darkener and shrugged, “Yeah I don’t mind. Nothin better to do anyway.”

Meanwhile, Gaster was standing far away, he wasn’t expecting his sons to be here but since they were, maybe he can reconnect with them? 

Gaster twiddled his thumbs as he was nervous, would they want to talk with him? 

While thinking Ralsei happened to notice him, “Hey is that the dude who played Among Us with us?”

Sans turned around and saw Gaster as well and immediately began waving at him, “Hey dad!”

Gaster looked up to realize he had been spotted, he sighed to himself and made his way over. “☝︎☼︎☜︎☜︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎ (GREETING SANS.)”

“♋︎⍓︎♏︎ ♎︎♋︎♎︎ (aye dad)” Sans grinned, “♒︎□︎⬥︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎♋︎✍︎ (how are ya?”

“✋︎ ✌︎💣︎ 👎︎⚐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ 🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📬︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👎︎✌︎☼︎😐︎ 🕈︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎👎︎✍︎ (I AM WELL. HOW WAS THE DARK WORLD?)” 

“♓︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎⍓︎ ♑︎□︎□︎♎︎📬︎ (it was pretty good.)” Sans shrugged, “♓︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♐︎◆︎■︎■︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ❒︎♋︎●︎⬧︎♏︎♓︎ ♎︎□︎♏︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ (I find it funny Ralsei doesn’t understand what we're saying.)”

“⚐︎☟︎ ✋︎ 💧︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ 🏱︎☼︎⚐︎👌︎✌︎👌︎☹︎✡︎ 💧︎🕈︎✋︎❄︎👍︎☟︎ ☞︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎☠︎📬︎ (OH I SHOULD PROBABLY SWITCH FONTS THEN.)” Gaster looked towards the darkener.

“🕈︎♒︎⍓︎✍︎ ✋︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎♐︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎✏︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎ ⍓︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📬︎ (Why? I understand you perfectly! I wish you would stop yelling though.)” Ralsei spoke up.

“Woah, Ralsei you understood us?” Sans looked at him shocked.

“Um, yes? I remember learning it as I grew up but I don’t remember who taught me.” Ralsei mumbled the last part to himself.

“That is...strange…” Sans muttered.

“Still I feel as if I shouldn’t use wingdings, other people might not understand me.” Gaster signed to the two.

“Yeah that makes sense,” Sans nodded, “Any way we should probably do what we are here to do, which is buy shit. See ya G.” Sans waved and Gaster waved back. Ralsei did also despite not knowing Gaster all that much.

“He looked familiar…” Ralsei muttered to himself, “Eh, probably nothing.”

~P&L~

“ALRIGHT LANCER WHERE DO YOU WANNA HEAD FIRST?” Papyrus asked.

“Um, where is a good place to go? There are so many stores!” Lancer bounced around.

“HMM, I KNOW A GREAT PUZZLE STORE WE CAN GO TO IF YOU WANT!” Papyrus offered.

“Ooo~ That sounds great!” Lancer grinned. 

Papyrus led Lancer to a shop and entered it, revealing puzzles along the walls and all over shelves.

“NYEH HEH! AS YOU CAN SEE HERE, THERE ARE A LOT OF PUZZLES! GO, CRAZY SPADE BOY!” Papyrus cheered on as Lancer began to roam through the store.

Papyrus watched from a distance, admiring the puzzles around the store. What he wasn’t expecting was a hand tapping on his back.

He turned around and was greeted by Gaster, “OH HELLO MR.VOID!” Papyrus greeting the goopy skeleton.

“Hello, Papyrus.” Gaster signed, “How are you today?”

“OH, I AM DOING EXCELLENT!” Papyrus grinned, “I AM HELPING LANCER FIND A PUZZLE TO BUY.”

“How wonderful! If you could have anything in this store what would it be?” Gaster asked, slowly putting his hand in his coat pocket and grabbing his wallet.

“HMM, OH THAT IS A HARD ONE! ALL THE PUZZLES ARE AMAZING!” Papyrus mumbled as he looked through all the options himself.

“How about this then…” Gaster walked up to the cashier and whipped out his wallet, he slammed a ton of money onto the table and pointed to a whole aisle, “Everything on there please.”

“Wh- sir I don’t think-” The cashier stuttered.

“DON’T CARE. GIVE.”

“YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY.” The cashier ran to the aisle and began taking all of the puzzles off it, “I don’t get paid enough for this.” they muttered.

“WOWIE! HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH MONEY?” Papyrus asked.

Gaster walked up close to Papyrus and whispered, “I don’t.” 

“OH.”

“Yes, anyway, that is for you and the spade king.” Gaster pointed to the stack of puzzles. 

Papyrus looked at it in all and then towards Gaster, “WOWIE! THANK YOU, DAD!” Papyrus hugged Gaster.

Gaster smiled and hugged back before realizing that Papyrus called him dad, which made him begin to cry.

“GASTER? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? I FEEL YOUR TEARS WETTING MY CAPE.” Papyrus nervously asked.

“Y-you called me dad....” Gaster trailed off.

“I DID?” Papyrus raised a brow.

“Yes…”

“OH….OH! I AM SORRY FOR CALLING YOU DAD! YOU DON’T NEED TO CRY!” Papyrus tried to calm Gaster down.

“Wait Papyrus that is not why I am-” “REALLY SORRY! I DON’T KNOW WHY I SAID IT!” Papyrus continued.

“Paps no.” Gaster sighed, putting a hand on the skeleton's back, “I am crying cause I am happy you see me as a father figure.”

“OH! THAT IS WAY BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!” Papyrus grinned.

“Yeah, I know it is.” Gaster smiled.

“Hey, Paps! I finally chose what- WHOA.” Lancer’s eyes widened at the sight of all the puzzles on the table.

“That is all for you and Papyrus. Have a wonderful day you two.” Gaster nodded before disappearing in thin air.

“He’s weird…” Lancer suddenly spoke.

“HE IS BUT HE IS REALLY NICE.” 

~G~

“🕈︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ✋︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ ☜︎💣︎👌︎✌︎☼︎☼︎✌︎💧︎💧︎☜︎👎︎ 💣︎✡︎💧︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ ✋︎☠︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ 💣︎✡︎ ⚐︎🕈︎☠︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎✏︎” Gaster screamed in the endless void before calming himself. 

“Dude. We still don’t know what you're saying.” Purple suddenly speaks behind him.

“Ugh, I know...I completely forgot the gifts didn’t I?” Gaster signed with a sigh. 

“Judging by the fact that you don’t have anything at all, yes.” Yellow pointed out.

“...I shall go back…” Gaster disappeared again and reappeared in the mall. 

He rapidly began grabbing presents from the stores, trying to take his mind off of his sons. Those memories wouldn’t leave him alone, no matter how hard he tries. Papyrus doesn’t know consciously but unconsciously that he is his father.

Gaster couldn’t be happier.

Maybe after he was done, he could visit them? It would be lovely. They could easily have the time of their lives with each other. What more could Gaster think of? Well, now that he thinks of it may be the souls could be there as well? That sounds lovely.

Well, now what? He just needs to find both skeletons. Gaster began wandering the mall, looking high and low for the squad. Eventually, he checks the food court, only to find Sans handing everyone a hotdog from a booth he is working at.

“SANS, YOU EVEN HAVE A BOOTH HERE?” Papyrus gave him a confused look.

“Yeah bro, haven’t you heard? I work nearly everywhere.” Sans shrugged.

“Wow! That is a lot of jobs! You must be rich!” Lancer grinned.

“Heh, yeah, rich…..” Sans nervously trailed off.

“Thanks for the food Sans.” Ralsei bowed at the skeleton.

“Eh, don’t sweat it.”

“💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎✏︎” Gaster waved at the skeleton and approached the group.

“□︎♒︎ ♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♑︎📬︎” Sans grinned.

“HUH? SANS YOU KNOW I DON’T- OH HELLO GASTER!” Papyrus noticed the goopy skeleton that approached them.

“Hello, Papyrus.” Gaster signed to him.

“Oh! Hello goopy man!” Lancer smiled and waved.

“Hey G, can I ask a question?” Sans spoke up suddenly.

“💧︎🕆︎☼︎☜︎📬︎” Gaster turned to face Sans.

“Why don’t you speak through telepathy?” Sans raised a brow.

“SANS OH MY GOD, YOU CAN’T SPEAK THROUGH TELEPATHY!”

“💧︎✌︎☠︎💧︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎💧︎ ✌︎ 💧︎❄︎🕆︎🏱︎✋︎👎︎ ✈︎🕆︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎📬︎” Gaster facepalmed.

“What do you mean? I speak through telepathy all the time.” Sans shrugged. 

Everyone paused and looked at him as he continued, “I mean, why do you think I can talk with my mouth always shut?”

You could practically hear the gears in everyone's head spinning, before realizing that yes, Sans always could speak through their brains.

“DAD, MAY I CURSE?” Papyrus turned to his father.

“Yes.” Gaster signed.

“HOLY SHIT.”

~Souls~

“Ugh what is taking him so long?” Orange asked the air.

“Be patient, he should be back soon!” Cyan patted him on the head.

“That's your trait, not mine.” Orange sighed.

“CHILDREN I AM BACK!” Gaster telepathically yelled in their minds.

“JESUS CHRIST.” Purple grabbed his ears and began rubbing them.

“Dude can you be quieter!” Blue groaned as she turned to the goopy skeleton, realizing he wasn’t alone.

“Nah, dad always yells, you just couldn’t tell, in fact, everyone in the family yells except me.” Sans laughed, “Better get used to it.”

“Gaster invited us because we have never celebrated before. I hope we can get along!” Ralsei waved to the souls.

“Sure goat dude, you seem cool.” Orange gave a thumbs up.

Sans felt someone tap his back so he turned around and met face to face with Yellow who was holding a cup of water.

“Hey, holding those presents must be exhausting. Here is a drink.” Yellow offered.

Sans felt his sins crawling on his back, he feels like he should definitely know this kid but he can’t find out how.

Meanwhile, Yellow knows better than to bring up something horrible on the holidays, (his parents used to do it all the time), so instead, he is taking his chance to slowly torture the skeleton and make him feel bad.

Petty revenge at its finest. 

The souls happily unwrapped the gifts that Gaster got them. Green got recipe books, Yellow got cool new cowboy clothes with more fake guns, Blue got a book that teaches new dance moves, Purple got History of Humans and Monsters by Gerson, finally, Orange got new boxing gloves and practice dummies to beat up.

Papyrus, Sans, Gaster, Ralsei, and Lancer hung out with Gaster as he made cookies for the group. 

Everything was at peace...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, ominous ending for no reason. If you thought past chapters were stupid you should see the next one!


	15. SUPER SMASH BROTHERSSSSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My smash mains fight eachother. That is it. That's the chapter you can leave now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Alright. Not that proud of this chapter but I really wanted to do something smash bros related so you're going to sit down as I force-feed you this.

Sans booted up his new Nintendo Switch he got from Gaster and proceeded to insert the Super Smash Bros game card. He then immediately went to the Eshop and bought all the fighter passes and grabbed his Mii Costume.

“God, I love playing games from other universes.” he grinned to himself as the game and DLC content finished downloading.

“Alright Gamer’s, let's get this bread.” Sans laughed to himself as he booted up the game. He skipped the opening and went to the online tourney room. Once in he whipped out his phone and began texting into random chats to see who would play with him.

~Chat 1~

(Funnyboneman joined the chat room)

Funnyboneman: hey wanna play ssbu?

Wildcard: how the fuck did you get this number?

Funnyboneman: answer the question joker.

Wildcard: No??? WHO IS THIS???

(Funnyboneman sent a link!)

(FunnyBoneMan left the chat)

Wildcard: ???????? Wha ??????????

~Chat 2~

(Funnyboneman joined the chat room)

Funnyboneman: wanna smash?

TurtleBoss: what the fuck

Funnyboneman: I have a switch. wanna smash or not?

TurtleBoss: dude...I can’t tell if you mean the game or…

Funnyboneman: oh I meant to play. lmao, should have specified my bad.

TurtleBoss: yeah okay sure I guess. Got nothing better to do...

Funnyboneman: sweet join this group chat.

(Funnyboneman sent a link!)

TurtleBoss: kay.

~Chat 3~

(Funnyboneman joined the chat room)

Funnyboneman: hey.

SurbanWitch: Use proper grammar then I shall consider.

Funnyboneman: Greeting my lady, may I offer you an invite to my SSBU hangout now that I have a switch?

SurbanWitch: Well damn I wasn’t expecting you to do it. Sure I don’t see why not.

Funnyboneman: Thanks, my lady.

(Funnyboneman sent a link!)

~Chat 4~

(Funnyboneman joined the chat room)

Funnyboneman: Hello, my I offer you to play the popular Nintendo game Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

4thWallBreakKnight: how did you even obtain this number?

Funnyboneman: don’t know lol, i found it on my phone after i got the game.

4thWallBreakKnight:...weird...but okay.

(Funnyboneman sent a link!)

~GROUP CHAT!~

Wildcard: How the fuck did you get my number???

TurtleBoss: oh shit he got other people too?

SurbanWitch: He used proper grammar on me and honestly that was pretty convincing.

4thWallBreakKnight: He said our numbers are randomly downloaded on his phone.

Funnyboneman: ye

SurbanWitch: We are just going to pretend that isn’t weird?

Wildcard:...to be fair random things download on my phone a ton.

TurtleBoss: Y'all need virus checkers

Funnyboneman: Are we going to play Smash now or no.

Wildcard: Fine I will boot up my Switch. Don’t make me regret this.

Funnyboneman: sweet, see y'all in voice chat.

~Voice Chat~

“Hello humans that I invited.” Sans greeted the group.

“Jokes on you pal, I ain’t human.” Bowser laughed on the other side.

“My, I know everyone here minus the person who invited us to play.” Bayonetta hummed on her side.

“Gee, that may be because we're all in the game he is inviting us to play.” Joker groaned.

“Aye, I will have you know I invited you out of the bottom of my non-existent heart!” Sans joked before selecting his character.

“Dude, you sorta need a heart to live,” Bowser stated, “ you know, or ya die?”

“Oh whoops is my camera not on, sorry, hold on,” Sans muttered before he began trying to find the facecam button.

“Dude what does your camera have to do with- HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A SKELETON,” Joker yelled, almost falling backward.

“Oh, that is a pretty good reason for not having a heart…” Bowser mumbled.

“Huh, not the weirdest thing I have seen.” Bayonetta sighed, “Sucks though, I liked your voice.”

“Sorry, the bone zone has been closed since the day I was born. I could only truly love hot dogs.” Sans jokes, “Anyways, when are you guys gonna join I am going to die waiting for ya.” 

“Hold on…” Joker mumbled to himself before joining the lobby. Following behind him was Bowser and Bayonetta.

“Hey, I just noticed. Where is Knight?” Bowser asked.

***Bling!***

“Oh, there he is.” Bowser laughed, “Hey Meta!”

“Ḩ̴̽̉̚e̶͇̓̓̄l̵̙͔̍͝l̷̹̙͇̂̎͂ŏ̵̢͈̭͝,̶̦͝ͅ ̶͐ͅc̷̻̔̕ä̸̢͆̂ņ̴̤͚͌ ̴̢̥͙͆̑à̶͙̤ǹ̷̻̦̗̏̃y̴̨̜̝̓o̸̗̓n̸͉̪̋ȩ̶̭͙͒ ̴̪̙̿͘̕ẖ̷́̕ͅe̵̥̥̰̐̓a̸͍͍̒̓̎r̶̮̹̗̈ ̸͙̈́m̸̙̌̀e̷͉̯̊?̷̤̗͒̍ “ Meta Knight’s mic glitched out, destroying everyone’s ears.

“Dude please get a better mic.” Joker covered his ears.

“Didn’t we get him a new mic? How did he already ruin it?” Bayo grumbled.

“Ǒ̸͙͈̂h̷̫̳̅,̶͇̈ ̴͎͇̖̌w̶̲̘͂a̷̳͕͂ḯ̸͖t̵̛̠̥̫͆ ̷͔̦̒̈́h̴͕͂ö̵͔̗̮́ļ̴̗̉͛͠ḍ̵̢͌͗ ̴̜͍̐͛͜ǫ̵͖̊̆n̷̳̜̮͗̎͝.̴̗́.̷̧̯̗̄͝.̷̡͙̝͝ “ Meta left the call and after a few minutes of waiting he popped in again, “Can I be heard now?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

“Your good darling.”

“Dude, what happened to your mic?” Bowser asked the knight.

“Dedede stole mine and replaced it with his broken one. He thought I wouldn’t notice.” Meta Knight explained.

“Geez, sounds rough buddy.” Sans laughed.

“...why are we talking with a skeleton?” Meta asked and made Sans laugh more.

“We don’t know, he got our numbers randomly remembered?” Joker reminded me.

“As much as I find this chat interesting can we play now? I don’t have all day.” Bayonetta sighed.

“YES! I would like to get to playing now!” Bowser yelled.

“Alright, I am ready when you are,” Sans stated.

Everyone let out a hum of agreement and thus Sans started the round.

Everyone hopped in the game, seeing that they were all playing as themselves except for Sans who was a Mii Gunner. 

“Seriously? You main Mii Gunner?” Bowser asked with a laugh.

“Nah, I main the suit.” Sans grinned as he chose the costume that looked exactly like him.

“Wait, what map are we going on again?” Bowser asked.

“Small Battlefield.” Meta Knight sighed.

“You have got to be kidding me…” Joker muttered.

Sans began the game and everyone loaded in, “God damn it I hate this map.” Bowser groaned.

“Y'all ready to get slapped?” Sans asked as he began to brutally attack his opponents beginning with Bowser.

“Let us go!” Meta Knight yelled as he charged towards Bayonetta.

Joker jumped in and Bayonetta ran towards Meta Knight making it a three-way battle to try and escape this madness.

In fact, the whole battle arena was chaos.

Lasers and missiles from Sans being fired everywhere. The gunshots ringing from Joker and Bayonetta. Bowser setting his surroundings on fire and Meta Knight’s sword destroying anything in its way. 

“Geez, why are you so good?” Joker asked the skeleton.

“Heh, practice.” Sans bragged as he shot at Bowser.

“Oh, you are gonna regret that!” Bowser growled as he grabbed Sans and threw him to the ground and ground pounded him into the ground.

Bayonetta was proceeding to throw Meta Knight off stage and then meteor smashed him downwards, taking his last life.

“I hate this damn game,” he grumbled over voice chat.

“Hm, maybe next time deary~” Bayo taunted before beginning to attack Joker.

“You know, I never thought I would be fighting a dead guy through a video game but here we are.” Bowser laughed as he ran towards Sans.

“I never thought I would meet video game characters but who am I to say what is possible.” Sans agreed as he dashed out of the way and shot a missile from behind, launching Bowser into the air.

Before Sans could start attacking Bowser however Joker jumped into the air and whacked him with his blade.

At this point, Sans had done a ton of damage to Bowser so the simple hit sent Bowser flying.

“Well, it looks like I have a friend joining me in the afterlife.” Meta jokes.

“Oh shut it!” Bowser grunted.

Now there was only Bayonetta, Joker, and Sans. Joker’s rebellion gauge was almost filled, he just needed to wait for someone to attack him.

Sans and Bayonetta both knew how it worked so they both just began attacking each other.

“Wow guys, feeling really included right now.” Joker sighed.

“Sorry, bucko I am busy,” Sans stated as he dodged Bayonetta’s attacks.

“;)” Bayo somehow said. 

“...How did you make that sound with your mouth?” Joker asked.

He was distracted and so Bayonetta jumped away and used her down smash on Joker, whacking him right into Sans’s laser beam he was charging up.

“DAMN IT, RIGHT WHEN I GOT ARSENE!” Joker complained as Meta Knight and Bowser laughed.

Joker was out and now it was Bayonetta and Sans. Both percentages were high and neither was relenting. 

They both blocked and dodged attacks well, only getting a few hits on each other. 

“End of the line Skeleton!” Bayo ready her guns. 

“Huh, guess it is...but for who?” Sans tilted head. 

“Guess we will see~” Bayo began firing and Sans jumped up onto a higher platform, making his way behind her and beginning to throw his fists.

That caught Bayonetta off guard as she turned around to be met with a blast from Sans laser.

Bayo stood no chance as Sans grabbed her, “Guess you butter-fly!” he joked as he threw her into the air and blasted her again.

Bayo was launched off-screen and Sans stood victorious as he made it in first place.

“Heh. Thanks for playing guys, this was fun.” Sans looked back into the chat.

“Wait, you only wanted one round?” Joker asked.

“Yeah, I have other things to do. I am a busy man.” Sans informed.

“Busy doing what?” Bowser asked.

“Sleeping.”

Before anyone else could speak Sans left the chat and turned off his switch, heading peacefully to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow I feel like I will never leave my Undertale/Deltarune hyper fixation!  
> Omori sneaking up behind me: Sure about that?
> 
> I ain't going to stop making chapters it might just take a while to get them from now on.


	16. Lets play Undertale but Frisk is speed running it. Frisk please stop I want to enjoy the dialog please Frisk. (Past part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I brought up Sans and Frisk played Undertale? Here is their gameplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and my brain cells decided to go on a break. I am going to make that everyone's problem by posting this.

“Hey, hey Sans wake up.” Frisk aggressively shook Sans as he slept on his couch. 

Sans got up and rubbed his head as he looked at Frisk, “Whatcha wants kid, can’t ya see I'm trying to sleep? Why are you up this late anyway?”

“...Sans it is 3 pm.” Frisk deadpanned before shaking their head, “Anyway I heard a loud crashing noise and since you're the only other person here right now can you check it out with me?”

“Uhh alright bucko, I’ll get up.” Sans sat up and heaved his legs off the couch as he slowly got up, mainly to annoy Frisk.

Frisk ran to the back door and proceeded to yell, “I heard it back here!” 

Sans sighed as he followed behind. Frisk ran out and was immediately greeted with a computer on the ground.

The computer was surprisingly in tip-top shape for something that fell from the sky. It also had a nice smooth silver backing but no brand was on it. Frisk picked up the laptop and inspected it. Sans didn’t know why but it felt like he had seen the computer before.

“Who would drop a laptop in someone's backyard?” Sans muttered before Frisk looked at him with a gremlin face he knew well.

“No we are not going to check the insides of the comput-” Before Sans could finish however Frisk ended up opening the laptop anyway.

“Huh, no password.” Frisk grinned as they were suddenly greeted with the desktop screen.

The screen was almost blank showing a black background with only four applications on the screen. There was the recycling bin, the internet, a heart app with no name, and finally an app with a white paper icon called “READ ME.”

Sans looked over Frisk’s shoulder and muttered, “Maybe we should go inside…”

Frisk nodded as the duo teleported back inside and sat on the couch. Frisk moved the mouse over the note and double-clicked, revealing a written letter.

“GREETINGS. IF YOU GOT THIS MESSAGE THEN YOU WERE CHOSEN TO PLAY A GAME. ENJOY.”

“Well that isn’t ominous, how do we know this game is safe to play?” Sans asked no one.

The note randomly updated itself, “SORCE: DUDE TRUST ME.”

“I trust it!” Frisk grinned.

“Of course you do…” Sans groaned, “Fine, press the game.”

Frisk moved the mouse to the heart app and double-clicked. A screen popped up and a nice 16-bit melody began to play.

“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth. HUMANS and MONSTERS.” 

“Hold up, we know this,” Sans muttered.

“Skip!” Frisk pressed Z before Sans could say anything and thus they were greeted with the main menu.

“...Why do I feel like this is going to be a long day.” Sans sighed as Frisk set up the game.

“Enter the name of the fallen human: _____”

“Frisk, duh.” Both Sans and Frisk said at the same time. Frisk typed down their name and pressed enter.

“Warning! This name will make your life hell! Proceed anyway?”

“What?” Sans was confused, did the name change the difficulty?

“Yeah, I know my life is hell. No need to rub it in game.” Frisk jokes. Sans chuckled a little bit at that and had to give the kid credit for being able to not panic about the game choices.

“Alright. Maybe we should name it something else.” Sans sighed.

“Okay, let me enter your name.” Frisk began typing it in and pressed enter.

“nope.” 

“PFF-” Frisk began laughing.

“Damn, sorry, I can no longer exist.” Sans made a peace sign and teleported away.

“SANS NO WAIT COME BACK.” Frisk wheezed.

Sans reappeared laughing and they both had to calm down.

“Alright, alright. Serious-time. We ain’t naming it Frisk nor me.” Sans pointed out the obvious.

“Hold on I have the best name.” Frisk began to chuckle to themselves.

“Alright. Put it in.” Sans proceeded to watch Frisk type.

“Is this name correct? Human.”

“Huh, Papyrus’s nickname for you makes sense now.” Sans looked over at Frisk who chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Frisk pressed ‘Yes’ allowing the screen to be pure white.

Then it flashes to Frisk laying in a pile of flowers.

“Oh damn, this game really is about us,” Sans muttered as Frisk walked themselves to the room Flowey was in.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Hmm, you’re new to the underground aren't cha.”

“No, leave me alone.” Frisk simply began skipping through the dialog. 

“Damn, you are just gonna speedrun this. Like, wow, at least let me see some dialog.” Sans watched as Flowey initiated a tutorial.

“Sans I don’t think you understand. I have seen plenty of fanfics like this scenario.” Frisk began.

“Really?” Sans gave a confused look.

“Yeah. I have seen it three times,” Frisk shrugged, “They keep getting canceled though. It sucks.”

“So what happens in those fics?” Sans asked as he watched Frisk run into Flowey’s pellets and get injured.

“Well, normally the characters have 50 mental breakdowns about how the game is just their life stories,” Frisk shrugged again, “Then the characters also make fun of themselves.”

“Oh, I am one hundred percent doing that. I will point out all of my flaws and laugh at it.” Sans stated.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t already begun.” Frisk ominously laughed.

“Damn. Fifty years ahead of me. Need to improve my game.”

Frisk was already halfway through the Ruins, “How did you get this far already?” 

“I am speed.” Frisk laughed again as they saved.

Frisk made their way through the puzzles with ease, having done them in person makes this a lot easier. They did, however, get stuck on the path problem for a bit.

“Nice to see that this puzzle still sucks!” Frisk groaned as Sans took over to help them cross the room.

They made their way to Napstablook and began the battle. Frisk began to cheer the ghost on as he made a hat.

“I call this look, Dapperblook. Do you like it?”

“Lookin good mate.” Sans gave a thumbs-up despite the ghost not being able to see it.

Frisk pressed ACT but instead of cheering they decided to flirt with the ghost. This caused Sans to laugh a ton.

“Geez kid, you are a relentless flirt!” He joked.

“If I breathe I flirt. That is the rules, I can not change them.” Frisk joked causing Sans to laugh more.

The duo continued through the area with barely any problems. Finally, they reach Toriel’s house and enter but not without saving.

Frisk went to bed the first thing they were given a chance.

“Alright, got the butterscotch pie.” Frisk grinned to themselves.

Frisk then walked up to Toriel and began asking when they could leave the ruins. Toriel didn’t take it so well and ran out of the living room and downstairs.

The duo followed the goat and thus she began to talk about Asgore.

“You naive child, if you leave the Ruins, they...Asgore will kill you.” Toriel grimly stated.

“Oh no. I am so scared. I am going to cry.” Frisk began to laugh.

“Damn Frisk, I can’t believe you died. Want me to beat Asgore up as revenge?” Sans jokes.

“Nah, I am chill with it. I and the other dead kids are vibing.” Frisk continued walking forward.

“Prove yourself! Prove to me you're strong enough to survive!”

Battle was initiated and Heartache began to play.

“Damn this slaps. Why couldn’t I have a soundtrack follow me everywhere I go?” Frisk crossed their arms and let out a grunt.

“Imagine me just following you around and playing the trombone.” Sans began to chuckle.

“Sans! Stop playing the trombone and help me kill the human!” Frisk imitated Undyne's voice.

“Can’t, too busy being the OST.” Sans laughed.

Frisk wasn’t so great at the Toriel fight in the game then they were in real life so when the fireballs began to miss on purpose it felt like a blessing.

“I know you want to go home but please go upstairs.”

Frisk continuously pressed the spare button. Sans could read only the first words of dialog before Frisk presses Z to blast through them.

Eventually, Toriel gave up and decided to let Frisk leave the Ruins. Giving the human a tight hug before disappearing out of sight.

Frisk walked down a long purple corridor and reached another room with Flowey in it. Flowey proceeded to go on a rant on how being nice gets you nowhere and that it is “Kill or be killed.”

Frisk and Sans looked at each other with the same deadpan expression that read, “How idiotic can the flower be?”

Flowey finally left and Frisk exited the Ruins and began tugging their way to Snowdin. That was until the real Frisk got up, “I need to use the toilet. Be right back.”

Frisk ran off and Sans sighed as he knew he was right to think that this was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will have more I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I made another chapter. Neato.


End file.
